A Girl's Room
by nemaara
Summary: A girl's room. Her sanctuary. A place where she can expect privacy and peace and quiet. And occasionally, random invasions by friends-that-aren't-supposed-to-be-friends who are actually not-so-evil-supervillains-that-aren't-good-at-being-evil. Stories range from not so smutty to really, really smutty. Jinx/Raven (and Starfire cameos). Rated M for the above reason.
1. What makes you think I'm alone in here?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

This story basically just came out of a random idea. It's set after Raven defeats Trigon, but before Jinx joins the Titans. Now, the focus is _supposed_ to be stuff that pertains to Raven's bedroom, but it won't just be a series of oneshots thrown together either. (It's like an open-ended plot, I guess). But yes, part of the goal is to find out why Raven spends so much time in her room and what she does in there.

... there are many things one can imagine a teenage girl doing in her room. Keep in mind that this story has an _**M**_ rating because some chapters will be M rated. Most should be fine to read for anyone, and I'll put warnings at the top of chapters that are either T or M rating. _This one is mostly clean (some mild suggestiveness, tiny bit of foul language)._

* * *

Raven ducked as a missile flew over her head and collided with a nearby wall. She phased through a couple more, muttering under her breath.

"Stupid little brat."

"Huh? Ya say something, ya creepy goth chick?"

The demoness grimaced. _Gizmo ever the annoying one. Not like he's dangerous to me, but he causes a lot of collateral damage if I keep dodging. I just need to focus so I can disassemble his suit without actually hurting him._

"Azarath metrion zinthos," Raven spoke softly under her breath, then let the darkness spread.

It darted out from her shadow and crept up Gizmo's mechanical suit. His eyes widened and he began pressing buttons frantically.

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!"

She rolled her eyes. "Right, like you could wipe it off like that. Sorry, bud. You're out of business."

As the shadows withdrew, Gizmo's suit broke to pieces around him and he landed on the ground. He looked up, slightly afraid, as Raven stared down at him from within her hood cloak.

"I, uh, I-"

"You know the drill." Robin approached from behind Raven, holding out a pair of cuffs. "Raise 'em."

"Buncha stinkin' party poopers- oof!" Gizmo grunted as Robin pulled him outside and shoved him into an armored car, where Mammoth was already stuck inside.

Raven's eyes glanced over the interior of the vehicle before turning to her masked teammate.

"Where's Jinx? Weren't you and Beast Boy on her?"

"She got away," Robin grumbled. "She's too fast."

 _Oh boy._ "Right." She tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. "Looks like we're done here, then. I'm heading back, if that's fine."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Gonna go shut yourself in your room for a few hours, be antisocial, do Raven things, worry us all, then come out tomorrow?"

"Haha, very funny."

"No, but seriously, you always do that."

"Right. I just like having peace and quiet. I also like being in my room. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, but-"

"Great, so I'm heading back. Just call if you need me."

Robin sighed as she disappeared. _Wonder what she even does in there all day anyway._

* * *

Raven reappeared in the Titans' common room. She floated over to the fridge and grabbed an orange before floating away. _Well..._ She thought better of it after a moment, then grabbed a second one and headed toward her room. The door slide open and she stepped inside.

Almost instantly, a pair of hands covered her eyes and a decidedly _not_ menacing voice began threatening her.

"Don't move or you're gonna regret it."

"Oh no. A robber," the demoness monotoned in mock fright. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Gimme all your money."

"Or?"

"Or I'll, uh... I'll-"

"Right." Raven moved the hands away from her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of bright, pink ones. "What is it with you and my room? Just because I gave you the code doesn't mean you need to run here 24/7. Especially not after you guys just tried to rob a bank."

"Aww. You don't like me?"

"No, I don't."

"Raeeee..."

The violet haired girl rolled her eyes. "Strictly speaking, I should arrest you right now and throw you in jail."

"You say that every time. But ya never do it."

"Whatever."

"Why?"

"We've been over this. It's because you three are harmless, and I _know_ you've got a good heart. Why you still resort to petty thievery is beyond me."

"No way! I'm like, the baddest supervillain you'll ever find - ooh, you got me an orange."

"Right. So evil. That's you."

"That's me!"

Raven kicked off her boots and hung up her cloak before laying down on her bed. Jinx sat beside her, inching her hand closer to Raven's hair. The demoness closed her eyes.

"Touch me, and I'll lock you in Beast Boy's room."

Jinx withdrew her hand, shuddering. "Ouch. Meannn. That place looks like he hasn't cleaned it like... like ever!"

"That's because he hasn't. Oh." Raven sat up. "Speaking of which, they're back."

"Who? Oh. Them. What, is that a bad thing?"

"It is if they come in and find you here."

"You tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

"I'm saying you should go."

"Nah. I like your room."

"More than your own?"

"Well, yeah. I don't have you in my room."

Raven sighed. "You know, endlessly hitting on me isn't going to make me like you-"

"I'm not! You're just... so much fun to mess with!"

"Azar, I've been reduced to the plaything of a cat," Raven moaned. She buried her face into a pillow. "And I'm supposed to be the feared daughter of a demon lord."

"Nah, you're not that scary. The boy's bathroom in our place is wayyy scarier than you." Jinx snickered as Raven put a second pillow over her head. "What, bad images?"

"Mmwwnaslp."

"... what?"

Raven turned over slightly. "I want to sleep. Mind leaving me alone now?"

Jinx stretched her arms. "I think I could use a nap too."

...

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Not at all. Who knows what you'll do when I'm sleeping?" Raven's eyes darkened. "We both know that you are an insufferable prankster as well."

"Moi? I would never do anything! You're just trying to get rid of me!"

"I won't deny that. But what I said still stands. You know, like that time I woke up when you tried drawing a mustache on my face. Or the other time you hid all my clothes when I came out of the shower. Or-" Raven raised an eyebrow as Jinx put a hand over her mouth.

"Shush and go sleep!"

"I swear..."

"You can even wait 'till I'm asleep! C'mon, you're an empath, right? So it's not like you can't tell..."

"... you and your unnatural desire to sleep in my bed."

"It's comfy!"

Raven sighed. "Well, whatever. At least you're a good bed warmer. Just don't cuddle me, okay?"

"Yup, yup. G'night."

"Jinx, it's the middle of the day."

"Whatevs, same thing. So, sleep or what?"

"Ugh." Raven turned back over. "Sleep."

* * *

 _Blink. Blink._

 _..._

 _Knock knock knock._

"Raven?"

 _Blink._

"Raven, you in there?"

The violet haired girl sat up. _That's... Robin's voice. What does he want?_ She shuffled over to her door, opening it slightly. "Yes?"

"Well, uh, dinner's ready and it's been a few hours since you last came out."

"Okay?"

"... Don't you get lonely, being in there by yourself?"

 _Who says I'm alone? Well, I guess that's what he would assume, but I actually have this pest invading my bed..._ "No."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I'll save some for you if you don't want to come down now. I'll just leave it on the table or something."

"That would be nice. Thanks, Robin."

"Yup. You sure you're okay being alone?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm fine."

"Okay."

The door slid shut. Raven turned back and slipped under the covers again. She yawned and reached back to scratch an itchy spot on her spine, but found that it was rather hard to reach. She tried again, but as she did, she felt a hand slip under her shirt and do it for her. Raven flinched at the contact on her bare skin, but decided not to fight it, given that the pinkette was basically still half asleep and was only trying to help her.

"Thanks."

"Mmm."

Comfortable warmth overtook her quickly and she was spirited back to the realm of sleep in a matter of moments once more.

* * *

 _Midnight_

Jinx stretched her limbs and sat up as a light flicked on beside her. Raven was holding out a plate of food to her.

"For me? Cool. But wait, isn't this part of your dinner?"

"It's fine. I don't eat that much anyway."

"But-"

"Do you want it or not?"

"Well, I don't wanna just take your food..."

"I'm not going to finish it anyway. Aren't you supposed to be a thief? So much for being a big bad supervillain."

"Hey!"

Raven let a tiny smile creep onto her face. "I'm curious, though." She took a sip of tea. "Why do you always come here after those two get caught?" She paused for a second. "I do wonder why it is always you who gets away."

"'Cause I don't suck at escaping like the two tards. And, it's 'cuz, well..." Jinx blushed a little. "Well... ehh..."

"I think I have the right to know, given that it's _my_ room that you constantly invade."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't."

Jinx set down her fork. "Well, you know, it's a bit silly, since I'm always complainin' about them bein' too loud 'n obnoxious when they're around, but it kinda feels _too_ quiet without them there. You know what I mean? Like, I like it when it's quiet, but it doesn't feel right just bein' completely alone. It gets lonely."

Raven stared at her tea. Jinx tilted her head, then continued eating. A couple minutes passed in silence.

"Well, that and I kinda like botherin' ya."

"I liked your other reason more."

"Ouch! Colddddd."

The demoness laughed a little, sitting back. "Oh, what my life has degenerated into. Comforting the girl who tries robbing banks and hates her two partners in crime, but actually kind of likes them and feels lonely without them. And letting her into my room no less, when I really should be throwing her in jail."

"Pff. You _totally_ like hangin' out with me."

"I do not. This only happened because _you_ broke into my room when you guys invaded our house, and you kept doing it until I gave up on trying to force you out. What's with your weird obsession of me anyway?"

Jinx shrugged. "Dunno. You're fun."

"... I have been called many things before, but fun is not one of them."

"That's 'cuz-"

 _Knock knock._

"Hold that thought. Stay quiet and out of sight." Raven got up, sliding her door open. "Cyborg."

"Hey. Just came to check up on ya. Thought I heard someone else in there-"

"... and why would there be anyone else inside my room?"

"Yeah but-"

"What, you thought I brought a guy home with me, and that's why I wanted to get back here so quickly? Oh wait, and let me guess, you thought I shut myself in here because you thought we'd be doing _something_ that demanded privacy."

"I-I well, I-"

"You come up with the weirdest ideas, Cy. Go to bed."

"B-but I-I swear I heard someone-"

Raven sighed. "Just go to bed."

"It sounded like a _girl_."

The demoness grimaced. "I don't see the need to scrutinize me so intensely. You never do this with anyone else."

"Well, that's-"

"So, care to leave me be now?"

"But I, oh fine. Night, Rae."

"Good night."

Raven shut the door, grumbling under her breath. Jinx grinned at her from atop her bed.

"Aww, everyone cares so much 'bout ya!"

"Too much attention. Too much talking. Too much everything." Raven sighed and laid back on her bed again. "My team thinks I'm some kind of freak or something. It would be totally weird if I brought a guy back with me into my room. Not like Star and Robin go at it every night. And Cy and Bee jump on each other at sight... and it feels like Beast Boy brings back a different girl each night. I don't even know how he attracts them like that."

"So, what, you feel left out?"

"No, I have this annoying cat that doesn't ever seem to want to leave me alone."

"Harsh!" Jinx pouted.

She reached toward Raven again. The demoness raised an eyebrow. Jinx grinned sheepishly, withdrawing her hand.

"What is it with you and wanting to touch my hair? It's already bad enough that I let you stay here as often as you do. Asking for more is getting greedy."

"But your hair looks so soft! And you're so cute! And-"

Raven shrugged. "We're not a couple or anything. We're barely even friends. And I don't let anyone touch me anyway. Nor do I let anyone else into my room."

"Wow, so cold. So why do you let me in here?"

The demoness opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped, thinking better of it. _Why do I? She's just a petty crook. She has a good heart, but I shouldn't be doing this. This is my room. I don't let anyone else in here. What makes her different?_

"See? You _totally_ like me."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I'm not into girls. Or guys for that matter."

Jinx blushed. "No no no. Not like that. I meant, like, you know. Friends."

"Friends, huh. Well..."

 _Knock knock knock._ "Raven? Raven, I wish to ask you something. Hello?" _Knock knock - crash_. "Oops."

The door fell inward from the force of Starfire's blows. Raven paled and shoved Jinx under the blankets, trying to keep her face smooth as Starfire entered her room. The alien princess took one look at Raven's slightly disheveled appearance and the person hiding under the blankets, then a smile broke across her face.

"Raven, is there someone-"

"What did you want to ask me about?"

"Oh, it is unimportant. I did not realize that you had made a new friend. Why is he hiding?"

"Well, uhh..." Raven's mind raced for a moment; she had to latch onto the first explanation she could think of. "Because _she_ is naked."

There was a muffled _what the_ from beneath the blankets, but it was quickly stifled as Raven pushed Jinx's head into the bed. Starfire's smile broadened. "Oh, forgive me. I did not realize that I was interrupting something-"

"Wait," Raven fought down a blush. "Not like that. I was going to give her some of the stuff I bought when we went to the mall. Since I don't wear them anyway. She was just trying them on."

"I see. Can your friend not speak for herself?"

"Well, uhh..." _Hmm, I guess it won't be too bad, since it's dim in here._

 _Hey Jinx._

The figure underneath the blankets flinched. _Whoa. What the heck. Where'd your voice come from?_

 _Telepathy, remember? I'm going to cast a spell on you to make you look a bit different. You can probably stick your head out and talk._

 _'Kay. Wanna make me a blondie?_

 _Sure._

Jinx waited for a moment, then pulled the blankets off of her slightly. "Uhhh, hi. Sorry, this is kinda awkward."

"Oh, do not worry! I did not mean to intrude. I was just so very surprised, since Raven usually does not invite other people into her room."

"Who says she was invited?" Raven muttered, under her breath, earning her a grin from the now blonde haired girl. She looked back up at Starfire. "This is my friend, J-" _What the hell do I call her? Uhh..._ "Jenny. She works at the local tea shop. Star, can you keep this a secret from the boys?"

"Of course! It is very nice to meet you, Jenny. I apologize for the poor timing of our first meeting. Perhaps we will see each other again in the future. For now, I will leave you two to continue..." Starfire's voice trailed off and her lips tilted up into a knowing smile.

Waving, the alien princess pulled the door back up and disappeared. Raven put her face in her hand.

"Azar help me."

"It's okay, babe. I'm here."

"You don't seem to notice that that's the problem."

"Besides, what was that whole _'she's naked'_ shenanigan? Oh!" Jinx gasped in mock surprise. "Could it be? Is Raven secretly a pervert? Could it be that Raven actually wants to see more of me? Mmm, well, I don't mind." The pinkette grinned and began lowering her pants.

"Keep your clothes on," Raven muttered.

"Hey, if I'm stayin' the night, at least lemme be comfy."

The demoness swore to herself, but couldn't help steal a look at the other girl's legs as the dark fabric came off. She continued looking out of the corner of her eye as the upper undergarment came off too, dropping to the floor in a neat pile before Jinx settled back in. _Ugh, what am I even doing? Why am I looking at her? I should be disgusted by that. I am disgusted by that. I really am. I'm... well... she does have nice legs... fine, I'll admit that she is physically attractive. But such things mean very little to me._

Raven rubbed her temples to clear her head.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"So soon? Don'tcha, ya know, wanna have some fun?"

"No. Touch me and bad things will happen."

Jinx laughed. "I was just teasin'. But anyway, mind if I use your bathroom? Gotta shower and brush my teeth 'n stuff."

"As do I." Raven sighed. "Fine, we'll take turns. But I get to shower first."

"Sure."

"... and you _have_ to promise to not look when I'm getting in and out."

The pinkette merely grinned.

"Promise."

"Wellll..."

"Jinx..."

"Fine, fine. But what's the big deal? We're both girls, right?"

"Even so. Don't look. Or else."

"Okay, okay." Jinx smiled to herself, looking at Raven's legs as she rummaged through her closet for some pajamas.

 _Well, damn. I might not be a lesbo, but Rae's pretty hot. You wouldn't know it 'cuz she hides under her clothes all the time, but damn. Wish I could get away with sneakin' a look at her, but oh well. Guess she's feelin' pretty generous today. Usually she doesn't let me sleep beside her. But hey, even Rae's not that cold once ya get to know her. Wonder why she's so nice to me though. Hmm..._

* * *

 _Morning_

Raven stretched her arms out, waking up slightly as sunlight streamed through her window. She raised a hand and closed the curtains with her powers before curling up tighter in the blankets, shivering a little.

 _It's a bit cold._

Shifting around, she sought to move closer to the other girl in her bed; in her groggy state, she decided that it would be okay to risk physical contact as long as she were more comfortable. But it was not to be. Sensing that there was nobody else there, she woke up a little more and moved her arm around. Sure enough, Jinx was missing. Frowning, Raven sat up and scanned her room with her powers perfunctorily.

 _Nothing missing, but... oh, she wrote me a note. Let's see._

 _..._

 _Hey, Raven. Forgot that I had some stuff to do. Thanks for letting me stay again. xoxo_

 _P.S. By the way, we really should get you a phone sometime so I can text you._

 _..._

The demoness blinked a couple times, then slunk back under her blankets. _Oh... okay... why is it so damn cold? Ugh. Kind of makes you wish she was still here to warm my bed for me... did I really just think that? After trying to get rid of her the whole night... hmm... why does she have to make herself so tolerable? Why can't she just be an annoying prankster so I can just kick her out without feeling guilty? I mean, yes, she teases me a lot, but she respects my space and doesn't do anything she knows would be really bad. She didn't even go messing around with anything while I was asleep._

 _Well, I suppose she's not too bad after all. But getting a phone just so she can text me? Not a chance, Jinx, not a chance._

A small smile touched Raven's lips as she curled back up and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: More to come. More Jinx appearances to come too!


	2. It's just a game

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Did you know that Raven can actually play video games? Well, I didn't before today.

This chapter is clean, and features a lot of game chat type of dialogue. I tried to imitate how people actually type while trying to keep it understandable.

* * *

 _Saturday morning_

"Raven. Hey Ravennn."

The dark Titan looked up at her doorway and removed one of her headphone's earbuds for a moment. _Beast Boy, huh. Wonder what he wants._ She looked back down at her laptop screen.

"Yes?"

"Wanna play games with me and Cy?"

"Not really."

"Aw, please-"

"Don't you always lose anyway? I highly doubt you would want to lose face if I beat you in front of him."

It was silent for a moment. "You, beat me?" Beast Boy started laughing, banging on her door in the process. "C'mon, you don't even play! And you don't even know what we're gonna play."

"Probably that new Battle Warriors III game or whatever."

"No fair! You probably just read my mind-"

"Or, you're very predictable."

"Ravennnnnn."

"No." Her eyes glanced over the screen again and she browsed through a few programs before locating her target.

 _That new game, huh. I think I've played it a few times... not that he needs to know that. I believe I've called video games stupid in front of them before, but..._ she smirked to herself. _Well, let's just say I have appearances to keep up._

"Just get Star to play with you. Or Robin."

"But they're in Robin's room. Doing... stuff..."

"Then play with Cyborg. Or are you afraid you'll just lost to him?"

"What? No way. Fine, be that way. Hmph!"

Raven's lips tilted into a smirk. _As I recall, this game is one of those battle arena ones, where you have a character and use it to fight other people, like from the time Cyborg fought that Atlas guy. Except this one is better played with more than two people. Probably why they wanted me to join in. Well, I don't really mind, but... obviously they can't know about it._

She logged on and entered a public chatroom, joining under the name 'Black Ivy'. Her eyes scanned through the users list for a minute. She quickly found what she was looking for. _Beastman99 and Tinkerer. I admit that Cyborg's name is kind of cool. But Beast Boy's..._

She shook her head looked down again. There was a new message in the room.

 _Tinkerer: Looking for 2 more. 4man FFA_

 _Black Ivy: Sure, I'm in._

 _You Jinxed It: sup guys, mind if i join too?_

"Hmmm..." Raven leaned over and rummaged through her drawer. She pulled out a controller and plugged it into her laptop.

 _That name. We couldn't possibly have been thinking the same thing, could we?_ She blinked a few times, running her fingers over her lips. _Guess we'll find out._

She looked up again; the game was now at the character loading screen. She scrolled few a through before finding one that she liked. _Most of the fighters in this game are giant robots of some sort, but the game creators based a few of them off of some of the League and some of us, I think. Well, at least I know that they basically put Starfire and me into the game. Don't think they put in Beast Boy or Cy, though._

She stared at her character, waiting for everyone else to finish. The dark, hooded figure was mostly featureless, save for the pair of crimson eyes that stared out from beneath the hood. Raven tilted her head. _Now that I think of it, a lot of people probably don't know what I really look like, since that's how they always see me. Funny that they made my eyes red, though. Although, it does make sense, since my eyes turn slightly crimson when I'm fighting. I suppose I should be flattered that they thought to put me in the first place._

Raven ran her fingers over the controller as the screen shifted again to the arena selection screen. _Cyborg's probably going to select the level. If I had to guess... hmm. He likes spacey ones from what I recall._

Sure enough, after a moment, a flashing box highlighted the space level and the game loaded. She wiggled her fingers a bit, then grabbed the controller as the countdown began.

 _3... 2... 1..._

 _Right, so this is a level with a bunch of platforms and spaces in between them. I have to make sure I don't fall off, since we only get two lives, and you instantly die if you fall._ She moved her character off to a side, waiting warily as two others began to fight on the platform next to her. _Must be Beast Boy and Cy going at it already. That leaves the other one... huh. A pink, female robot._ She raised an eyebrow. _Did they really put Jinx in too?_

 _You Jinxed It: yo, get ova here and fite me_

Raven's lips tilted into a smirk. _Taunting me now? Although, I do wonder if I can communicate with her from here. Let me see..._ _no. The distance is too great. I cannot even sense where she is. Guess we do this the other way then. I'll whisper her so Beast Boy and Cyborg can't see._

 _Black Ivy [w]: you dumbass, Jinx_

 _Black Ivy [w]: we're supposed to be ganging up on them_

 _..._

 _You Jinxed It [w]: wth how do u know who i am_

 _Black Ivy [w]: guess_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: ..._

 _You Jinxed It [w]: wait do I srsly kno u_

 _Black Ivy [w]: maybe_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: this isn't funny! im so gonna beat the answer outta ya_

Raven rolled her eyes. _Whatever. I can probably beat them both without her help anyway._ She moved her character to the side a little, dodging as Cyborg's robot threw Beast Boy's across the screen. A well timed fireblast out of her character sent the green robot ricocheting toward Jinx's character. They collided after a moment, getting stunned briefly. Apparently Raven and Cyborg had the same - they simultaneously threw their attacks out toward their two foes and the resulting explosion fried the pair. Beast Boy's robot instantly died, whereas Jinx's was sent flying off the edge. She managed to use a small jump up and ended up hanging onto the ledge by a tiny thread, but Raven moved over quickly.

 _You Jinxed It: noooo spare me_

 _Black Ivy: no can do_

Another quick blast sent Jinx flying off the edge. Raven smirked again, imagining Jinx's shriek of frustration in her head. _Boy do these two suck. Well, not entirely Jinx's fault since I probably distracted her with that message. But Beast Boy is absolutely awful._

She frowned as a sword came slashing down at her character. She dodged, then retaliated with a quick blast. Cyborg blocked with a shield and charged again, this time sweeping down for a lower attack. She jumped, and was quickly met with a blue laser; she blocked, but some of the damage still went through and sent her reeling. _Cyborg, on the other hand, is a lot better..._

Before she could even recover, Beast Boy and Jinx both dove for her at the same time. She made her character phase down through the platform's floor and landed on the one below, then sent another fire blast straight up. Jinx dodged and Beast Boy blocked, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Cyborg sensed the opportunity and charged in, ramming into the green robot with extreme force and knocked it straight off the ledge.

 _Beastman99: hey no fair!_

 _You Jinxed It: suck it_

 _Beastman99: u all totally just ganged me!_

 _Black Ivy: get good_

Raven licked her lips, then turned her attention to Cyborg. They traded blows at melee range for a brief moment, then stepped back and fired a few projectiles at each other. Surprisingly, Jinx added her own fire toward Cyborg as well, and between them, they began whittling down his shield. As soon as it ran out, Jinx's robot moved forward for a powerful jumping kick. He crouched down and took the damage, but avoided being flung off the platform.

A second kick was aimed down toward him, but he countered by grappling her robot and throwing her to the ground. Raven acted quickly, roasting both of them with a gout of flame before engaging in melee combat again. Jinx backed away, leaving the two of them to fight; with the little damage she had taken, she won easily and stood back as his character exploded.

 _Tinkerer: 2v1 so not fair_

 _You Jinxed It: RIP_

 _Tinkerer: alright ur next_

 _You Jinxed It: come at me bro_

Raven snorted. _Of course Jinx would taunt him. Well, both of them only have one life left, and Beast Boy is out of it. I'll just lay low and wait for an opportunity._ She watched carefully as the two of them began fighting again. Cyborg had the health advantage, but Jinx dodged better and landed a couple good hits on him. Cyborg withdrew and turned to fire a blue laser. Except, instead of being aimed at Jinx, it was aimed at Raven. The blast caught her by surprise; she barely managed to shield it in time, but in that short time, he was already there to hit her with a couple punches. She withdrew, but was forced to shield again to block a pink energy blast.

 _Right. Now who's getting ganged up on, hmm? Looks like I need to show these suckers how to play._

She continued jumping away, luring them closer together. She waited for the right angle, then deflected one of the blasts toward Cyborg. It caught him by surprise this time; she knew he would shield it, but pulled the same trick on him and attacked as he did it. Her kick swept him from underneath the shield, but Jinx forced her away before she could combo him.

 _Damn it Jinx._ She turned, but knew Cyborg would try to attack her if she charged up an attack, so she jumped instead, leaving the two of them below her. _They probably have the same idea. Since both of them only have one life left and I have two, they want to take me down first. Fine._ She swept down as they jumped up, then jumped up again when they went after her.

 _You Jinxed It: stop running u coward_

 _Black Ivy: :)_

The pink robot charged at her again. The attack was easy to read and she shielded the initial blast, deflecting the second toward Cyborg as he moved toward her from the opposite side. He didn't have time to react and it sent him flying away.

Raven tapped the keys on her controller rapidly, dodging another blast from Jinx and forcing Cyborg down to the lowest level of platforms. They traded hits at melee range, but she quickly got the better of him and a punch sent his character over the edge. As he tried to fly back up, she blasted him back down, sending him falling off the map edge.

 _Tinkerer: man that move is sooo cheap_

Jinx seized the opportunity, trying to send Raven after her fallen teammate as well, but again, Raven reacted quickly and deflected the attack just at the right moment. The pink robot charging at her was halted immediately and stunned by her own attack; a few more quick kicks and punches meant that she was gone as well. Raven smirked to herself as Jinx's robot flew off the edge.

 _You Jinxed It: yeah, ur telling me_

 _Tinkerer: for real, i never thot dark sorceress was that good_

 _Black Ivy: it's all skill_

 _Beastman99: yea rite_

 _Beastman99: bet we could beat you two ez if it was 2 on 2_

 _You Jinxed It: oooh fighting words coming from the guy who lost first_

 _Beastman99: i was just getting warmed up_

 _You Jinxed It: so is that a challenge?_

 _Beastman99: yea. rematch. or you too scared?_

 _Black Ivy: bring it on_

Raven leaned back. _So I get to tag team with Jinx, huh._

 _You Jinxed It [w]: i figured it out!_

 _Black Ivy [w]: ?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: ur robin, arent u_

The demoness stared at that line for a moment, then laughed softly to herself. _How in the world did she come to that conclusion? Well, that sort of reasoning has never been Jinx's strong point._

 _Black Ivy [w]: not quite_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: but ur on their team rite?_

Raven rolled her wrists to release the tension in them. The arena began loading again and she absentmindedly held the controller again as the countdown began.

 _Black Ivy [w]: what makes you say that?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: cuz u kno who I am and it's obvious who they r_

 _Black Ivy [w]: ?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: cmon ur not dumb, rite? everyone knows BB has the stupidest names_

 _Black Ivy [w]: alright, alright, you got me_

 _Black Ivy [w]: yes, you know who I am_

 _Black Ivy [w]: but I'm not Robin_

Raven thumbed over the controls again. Even as distracted as both of them were, their teamwork was actually fairly good. Cyborg was more difficult to take down, but Beast Boy, as usual, was reckless and they took him out once while hardly taking any damage in retaliation. Raven felt a spike of irritation in her head and smirked to herself. _For someone who spends so much time playing games, he's really not very good at them._

 _You Jinxed It [w]: hmm..._

 _You Jinxed It [w]: friend or foe?_

 _Black Ivy [w]: now that would be a rather telling hint, wouldn't it?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: pleaaasseeeee_

 _Black Ivy [w]: the fact that I could figure out who you are is a big enough hint already_

They wove in and out of the attacks easily. While Jinx's shield was down, Raven covered her, and when Raven mistimed her deflection skill, Jinx shielded her as well. In contrast, on the other side, it seemed that Cyborg constantly had to make up for Beast boy's reckless charging at them, and ended up getting far more than he should have on account of his partner's lack of skill. Even with that, Beast Boy died again and exhausted both of his lives before either of them had even died once.

 _Tinkerer: ..._

 _Tinkerer: alright guys, im gonna throw in the towel_

 _Tinkerer: gj_

 _Black Ivy: giving up so soon?_

 _Tinkerer: this isn't winnable 1v2_

 _Black Ivy: yeah, sucks that your partner is a monkey_

 _Beastman99: hey!_

 _Beastman99: its just cuz ur playing that broken char_

Raven raised an eyebrow. _The deflect is pretty good, but I wouldn't call it broken because it's hard to time and has a long recharge time. Well, it's easy to time if your attacks are all straightforward..._

 _Black Ivy: :)_

 _Black Ivy: oh well, least you guys were a decent warmup_

 _Tinkerer: ouch_

 _Black Ivy: don't sweat it, I'm sure if you keep practicing, you'll be able to 3v1 me someday... eventually_

 _You Jinxed It: hey, I did pretty good!_

 _Black Ivy: mhmm :)_

 _Black Ivy: good game guys_

Raven stretched her arms and stared down as a private chatbox opened up in front of her.

 _You Jinxed It [w]: k i kno who u r_

 _Black Ivy [w]: okay?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: rae u totally shuda told me you played games! u wanna come over and play at my place?_

 _Black Ivy [w]: nah, I'm done. I usually don't play much anyway._

 _Black Ivy [w]: but what gave it away?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: cuz of ur cocky trashtalk_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: but ur not mean enough to say something really mean either_

 _Black Ivy [w]: my cocky trashtalk?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: yah u totally do it when we fite irl too_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: remember last time u hauled my ass to jail?_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: u were totally like, 'come on jinx, i didnt even break a sweat today'_

 _Black Ivy [w]: I do seem to recall saying something like that..._

 _Black Ivy [w]: well, brb, I'm going to go taunt them about losing_

 _You Jinxed It [w]: ur evil_

Raven snorted and got up.

* * *

The two boys both turned around as she entered the common room. Raven glided over to the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove, then looked at the television screen, where they had pulled up the stats from the last game.

"Oh. Why is it that every time I look, you guys seem to have lost?"

"'Cuz Cy keeps bringin' me down-"

"Me? Dude, it's 'cuz you kept chargin' at 'em when she can just use your own attack against ya!"

"That's why you back me up!"

"Ladies, ladies," Raven shook her head. "It's just a game. You don't have to be mad."

"Grr..."

"Hmph."

The demoness turned away, smirking to herself. _Boys, boys. Always so much salt after they lose._ She hummed softly as she poured a cup of tea and headed back up to her room.

* * *

A/N: I was tempted to make Raven meme a bit more, but decided to keep it light...

More to come.


	3. I can't possibly like something so girly

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

The review system doesn't seem to be working right now. I can see my review count go up, but I can't see who has been reviewing or what the reviews are. So, if you want to talk/you have a question, just PM me and I'll be happy to reply. Otherwise, thanks everyone for reviewing/following/favoriting this story! As a reward, have a cookie... 🍪 :)

Anyway, this chapter has a tiny bit of innuendo in it, but is otherwise clean.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Hey Rae. Rae, someone left ya a package. I'm gonna set it outside yer door. 'Kay?"

Raven looked up. She glided over to her door and slid it open. "Someone left something specifically for me?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yep."

"What's inside?"

"Dunno, didn't bother lookin'."

"Oh. Okay." Raven tilted her head. _Weird. Usually nobody ever sends me anything. I wonder if there's anything dangerous inside._ "Thanks Cy."

"No prob."

The door slid shut. She looked down.

 _A box? I wonder if it's a trap... nope, it doesn't seem like it. But then who would have sent me anything? And what would require a box like this? I guess these aren't just coupons for the tea shop, then. Hmmm..._

Raven grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the tape along the top of the box. She shook it a little bit. _Something soft is inside. Well, it's not a bomb at least. I hope._ Tentatively, she opened the top, preparing for the worst. But, when nothing happened, she opened it all the way and looked inside.

Two pairs of plastic eyes stared back at her.

 _... okay then._ She reached in and pulled one out. _A cat. A Hello Kitty plushie cat. Two of them. Alright then. Hmmm._ She turned it over, this way and that, as if expecting it to come to life and bite her or something. Raven blinked. It stared back, cute as ever.

 _This one has a violet bowtie. Okay. And the other one... a pink bowtie?_

She put two and two together quickly. Raven raised her eyebrows.

 _So that's how it is._

The dark Titan looked back into the box and detected another object at the bottom - a note with her name on it.

 _Yo, don't hate me for this, but I saw these today and I just had to get them for you. And before you ask, yeah, I did pay for them._

 _xoxo_

"Oh, really?" Raven looked down again and sure enough, there was a receipt in the bottom of the box. She rolled her eyes. _Sure, you paid for them with stolen money. Oh well. That's okay. But why in the world would she think I would like something like this? I mean, since when have I liked stuffed animals?_

She glided over to her closet and opened the doors. Unbeknownst to most people, the shelves in her closet were most certainly not filled with just cloaks and leotards. There was a vast assortment of other things too - frilly dresses, pajamas, jeans and t-shirts - a bunch of random articles of clothing that she had bought at the mall just to humor Starfire. Though, the pajamas and normal clothing were useful. She had to admit that.

In the very back, though, there was a shelf that was dedicated solely to something else entirely. _It's a good thing nobody besides Star knows about this. And she thinks I dislike them. How fortunate._

Raven flicked on the light and reached up, grabbing another plushie, this one of a white bunny. _I wonder why she always insists on buying me plushies, though. And why in the world... wait a second. Jinx **has** been in my closet before. _

She pursed her lips. _She never asked me about it, though. But she can't have missed it. Ugh. Why wouldn't she have teased me about it? I guess she assumed that I have a secret liking for stuffed animals. Or... she's saving that information to blackmail me with? Ergh, she probably has all the wrong ideas..._ Raven shook her head. _Why else would she buy me a pair of Hello Kitty plushies? D_ _oes she actually think I like them?_

 _... do I actually like them?_

 _Well... I suppose they are cute._

She patted the bunny on the head and put it back on the shelf. The demoness exited her closet and laid back on her bed, holding one of the cats above her with both arms. _And it's soft. There isn't anything strictly wrong with it, I guess... wait. Wait wait wait. Of course there is. Why am I taking this so calmly? I should be freaking out. There's no way it's a good thing that Jinx saw my closet of plushies. Of course she'll do something with that information. Oh Azar, my reputation will be ruined..._

Sighing, she put the cat on her stomach. _Could have been worse, though. Could have been Beast Boy finding out._

 _Knock knock knock._

"Raven? I have come to inquire about-"

Raven sat up quickly and opened her door with her powers before Starfire would inevitably knock it down. "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Well... I suppose, if you must- one moment." She reached down quickly and put the two cats under her blankets.

"Raven, are you in the midst of something?"

"No..."

Starfire floated over, closing the door behind her. "Are you hiding something?"

"Ermm..."

The alien girl pulled aside the blankets and stared at the plushies. She held one up, squeezing it gently, then set it down beside the other Titan. Raven blinked a few times.

"I do not seem to recall buying these for you."

"No, you didn't. And I didn't either, before you ask."

"They came in the mail today, did they not?" Starfire smiled widely. "It seems that you have a secret admirer."

Raven coughed lightly. _Secret? Maybe to her. Admirer? Yeah, right._ "Uhh..."

"Do you not like your gifts?"

"I, well... they're alright."

The other girl stared into her face. Raven wrinkled her nose. She looked down, lips twitching.

"Yes? Ack- Star!"

"Oh you are so cute!" Starfire hugged Raven tightly. "I did not know that you like such things. I will be sure to get you more!"

"Wait- Star- I can't-"

"Oops. Sorry."

Raven inhaled sharply as Starfire let her go. "First things first. I don't like stuffed animals."

 _Well... they're cute. I guess. I might like them a little, depending on who gives them to me. Wait wait. No. I can't._ Raven shook her head. _I'm Raven. All things childish and girly are on my most hated list._

She looked at the plushie kitty. It stared back at her. _Mmm... I do want to keep it. It's so soft. But... hmm. I need a good excuse. Uhh..._

"I only keep these things because I appreciate that my friends - namely you - go out of their way to buy them for me. It's not like I like the stuffed animals themselves."

"But you looked at it like-"

"I will admit that there's nothing wrong with them. But they are not my thing."

Starfire looked at Raven's face again. The demoness's skin was a little bit flushed. Just a tiny, tiny bit. Just a very tiny bit. The alien princess grinned. "I believe you are trying to keep a secret from me."

"What?"

"It is quite alright, dearest Raven. It is quite okay to like the gift you have been given. There is nothing wrong with liking such things, even if you may think so."

"But, I-" Raven spluttered and stopped as Starfire squeezed her again.

"And," she whispered into Raven's ear, "I believe you know who has given this gift to you. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"I, well, I... maybe..." the dark Titan sighed. "But the person in question is just trying to poke fun at me."

"There is nothing wrong with being open about your relationship. I believe it would do you much good to get a boyfriend-"

"Starfire." _First, Jinx isn't a boy. Second, I'm not a lesbian. Third, Jinx is... okay, that would be awkward._ "You're imagining things. This is just a friendly gift. Like that giant chicken Beast Boy and Cyborg gave me. It's just people trying to poke fun at my dislike of such things."

"But you do not even dislike them-"

"And that is something that stays between you and me," Raven glowered at Starfire. "I can't have people thinking that I- mmpf!"

"Of course! I will keep your secret well!"

"And- Star- you really- gotta- let me- breathe-"

"Oops."

Raven sighed, picking up one of the cats again and cuddling it in her arms. "So, what did you initially come here for?"

"Oh, I was asking if you would desire to accompany me to the mall. You have been in your room all morning and I thought-"

 _Not like that's unusual._ "Right..." Raven sighed. "Sure. Why not. I'll come along."

"Yay! Then let us go!"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood. She set the stuffed kitty down next to the other one, sparing them another look as she exited her room and followed her friend down the hall.

* * *

 _Jump City - Mall_

"Raven! Raven, there is a new hair salon over there! Do you wish to join me and-"

"Eh," the demoness fidgeted with her fingers, looking away. As she did, she happened to catch sight of someone who looked slightly familiar. _Hmm._ "That's okay. I'll go look at some of the other shops while you're doing whatever."

"Very well. Where shall we meet back up?"

"How about just right here in an hour?"

"Okay! Remember to have fun!"

"Right..." Raven looked away again, eyes scanning around for her target.

 _Where'd she go? Let's see..._ she extended her senses and a chaotic bundle of energy prickled at the edge of her mind. _Over there. That's... a candy shop? Well, I suppose it makes sense. Of course she'd be the type to like sweets._

She glided over stealthily and entered the shop. There were rows and rows of shelves, all stacked with handmade chocolates and sugar sculptures. _Well, these look tasty. I wonder how pricey they are._ _Hmm. Some of these smaller ones are only like 20 dollars. The larger ones will be more expensive, but it's not like I can't afford it. Jinx, on the other hand..._

She rounded a corner and spotted her target staring at a large, chocolate sculpture of someone wearing a cloak. Floating over noiselessly, she loomed over the other figure. As the girl reached a hand forward, Raven cleared her throat.

Jinx looked back, wide eyed. "Uh, I was, uh - _Raven!_ "

"Surely you were not thinking of taking that sculpture without paying, were you?"

"Well..."

"You could not possibly worse at lying."

"That's so unfair! You can totally tell what I'm thinkin' 'cuz of your powers!"

"Even were I to not use my powers, it would not be hard to tell."

"That's just 'cuz it's hard to lie to you. I don't have a problem doin' it to anyone else. Guess it's just 'cause you're scary."

The Titan rolled her eyes. "Right. Why this one, anyway? There's so many other ones. What makes this one special?"

"Really? You blind? Look at it!"

Raven crouched and stared. It was a sculpture of herself. She put a finger to her lips, then flinched as Jinx touched her on the shoulder.

"No touching, remember? I'm not your cuddle toy."

"Aww. Oh yeah, speakin' of which, how'd you like the kitties I sent ya?"

"What in the world makes you think I would like such things?"

"'Cuz ya have a closet full of 'em!"

Raven clamped a hand over Jinx's mouth. "And that stays quiet. You hear me?"

Jinx nodded meekly at the crimson bubbling up in the other girl's eyes. "Got it."

"And for the record, that is the result of Starfire being overeager in showering me with what she deems to be 'cute, cuddly things'."

"So you really don't like them?"

 _Well..._ She cleared her throat and ignored the question. "So about this sculpture. You want it?"

"You didn't answer-" Jinx broke off, grinning sheepishly as Raven glared at her again. "Right. Don't ask too many questions. Uhh, yeah, I want it."

"Why?"

"You stupid? 'Cuz it's a sculpture of you!"

Raven's lips worked furiously for a moment. _And what's that supposed to mean? Is she trying to throw me off or something? Or is she... flirting with me?_

"Rae? Hey, Rae? Rae, you alive?"

"My name is Raven, not 'Rae'. And yes, I am very much alive. I was wondering why you would care about such a thing, but since you seem to have an obsession with me, I suppose it is only natural."

"An obsession? Whoa whoa, that's goin' a bit far-"

"Says the girl who camps out in my room for hours on end and won't leave me alone."

"So what if I do? 'sides, you know you like it. You totally do."

Raven cleared her throat. "In any case, I would be willing to buy that sculpture for you."

It was quiet for a minute. Jinx tilted her head. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really. Come now, we both know that the instant I leave, you are just going to steal it anyway."

"Nuh uh. I was totally gonna pay-" Jinx's grin faltered under Raven's glare. "Okay, ya got me. Gosh, you're so hard to lie to."

"Or you're bad at lying. Doesn't make you a very good thief, does it?"

"Pff." Jinx stepped back, but then frowned. "Wait a sec. Usually when you catch me doin' shit like this, you totally cuff me 'n try to arrest me."

"Try to? Jinx, if I wanted to arrest you, I would. Think about how many times I have actually done it. "

"Mmmm... like... wait, holy crap you're right! It's always bird brain doin' it. Wow," Jinx's grin returned, wider than ever. "If I didn't know better, I woulda thought you have a soft spot for me. Or you're totally into BDSM-"

"Don't say such ridiculous things. Now, stay here."

"Why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You're a known thief, and me being seen in public buying something for you would be problematic."

"Oooh. Right. 'Kay."

Jinx hummed to herself as Raven disappeared with the sculpture. A couple minutes later, the dark sorceress came back, bearing a plastic bag with her.

"Here."

"Thanks, Rae!"

"Raven."

"Whatevs. How much did this cost anyway?"

"Don't worry about it."

Jinx tilted her head. "I mean-"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it repayment for the gift you sent me."

The pinkette stared, then her face broke into a smile. "So you _did_ like them."

Raven coughed into her hand. "Whatever my opinion on 'cute, cuddly things' happens to be, I did appreciate the gesture."

"Awh, Rae-"

"I'm never going to get rid of that nickname, am I..."

"Nope!"

"Ugh." Raven pulled out her communicator and looked at the time. "Anyway, I'm going to go. I'd like to get some food before I have to meet back up with Starfire."

"Ooh, lemme join you."

"And like I said, it would be problematic if I were seen willingly dining with you in public."

"Hey! It's not like I've got a bounty on me or anythin'."

"Try 20 grand."

"Oh." Jinx's grin faltered.

"Not that it's a large bounty, but it's there. Some other time. Once you're cleared."

"Okay..." The pinkette frowned a little.

Raven raised an eyebrow. _Is she playing me for a fool? Well, no. She's actually a little disappointed. Hmm..._ "Jinx?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, guess I'll come visit ya sometime then. I'm gonna stop botherin' ya now. See ya later."

The dark Titan stared at the other girl as she retreated past a shelf and disappeared. She stood there, staring into empty space for several minutes before heading out as well.

* * *

 _Titans Tower_

Raven entered her room, setting down a bag of new clothing on the floor. She glided over to her bed and laid down, picking up the cat with the pink bowtie and holding it above her. She shook it gently. It was very soft.

She sighed. _What am I even supposed to do with this thing? Ugh. What am I supposed to do with you?_

* * *

A/N: Like I said, this story _does_ have a plot, albeit an open-ended one. I've got a few more chapters planned out, but I'm also open to suggestions for chapters. If you want to give me some ideas, they are welcome. Just remember, the theme is stuff that Raven might do in her room, or what might be in her room that other people aren't supposed to find out about.


	4. A girl's favorite pastime?

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

I've decided to add Starfire to the list of characters for this story, since she'll be getting more appearances later on. She'll get to have some fun time with Rae and Jinx. The more the merrier, right?

Anyway, this is the first chapter that gets a…

 ** _Warning: Super M rating for this chapter! Adult content inside. It's fairly extreme, so watch out._**

There won't be any cameos from Jinx or Starfire here. It's just Raven. Doing stuff. In her room. By herself. :)

Also, tentacle warning for the later part of this chapter ahahaha.

* * *

Dawn rose over the horizon. Morning passed as the sun danced across the sky. The city woke up and got back to business. Noon arrived and the common room doors of Titan's Tower slid open as two heroes walked in, promptly getting down to business.

Even the Titans had to take care of some of the more mundane duties that were their responsibility. Buying groceries, doing laundry, cleaning around the tower… but something was amiss. Hmm.

"Where's Raven?"

Cyborg looked up while washing some dishes. "Probably in her room."

Robin dusted off a shelf and began mopping the floor. "Hmm. Wait a sec. Did you see if she was, you know..."

"What?"

"Because we fought Dr. Light yesterday."

"So? Oh. No dude, she looked normal. For Rae."

"But…"

"Man, you worry too much. Girl's just not that social."

"I guess…"

"Hey, if you wanna bother her, it's on you. I'm not gonna go barging into her room."

"Right, right," Robin muttered hastily. "Well, I'm done here. Want to play Smash after you're done there?"

"That a challenge? You're on."

* * *

"Hmm. This one looks promising." Raven's eyes glanced over a spell book, but not one of her ordinary ones.

Regardless of the ancient, probably demonic text on the page in front of her – the text that she would have to look up to even read – that wasn't really the thing that caught her eye. No, what it was was the illustration on the other page. It was a picture of a… naked woman?

Raven licked her lips, then closed her eyes and extended her senses. _Robin and Cyborg are downstairs playing games. Star's at the mall with Bumblebee, and the annoying bug's visiting the Doom Patrol for a week. Phew. Looks like I'm safe. Getting caught like this would be bad._

Still, she opened her door and looked around cautiously before returning back to the book.

 _Mmm, so is that what this one does?_

She hovered a couple fingers over it and muttered a couple words softly under her breath. She waited a little, then gasped as a few ghostly hands appeared out of nowhere, and unclasped her cloak. A few caressed her neck and arms while a couple others moved down to her legs, running up and down her smooth skin.

"Mmm," she moved her hands down to her thighs.

As the hands pressed their fingers into her muscles, her breath grew slightly more ragged and a slight heat pulsed through her body. They hit all the right spots, from the tense tendons around her neck and shoulders, to her lower back and legs, and even relaxing the strain in her ankles and wrists. She leaned forward and laid on her chest, then made a tiny noise of contentment as now, a couple disembodied feet appeared and began walking their way across her back.

Resting her chin on her hands, she flipped the page and studied the next spell. Crimson rose in her cheeks… _but I'm not going to give up my fun time just because they're downstairs. I just have to remember to be mostly quiet. Or, not loud enough to be heard, since soundproofing only does so much…_

She took a light breath as her eyes glowed. Again, more hands appeared, but among them, there were a few holding… miscellaneous devices. The hands moved in and slipped slightly under the collar of her leotard, moving up her shins and teasing her inner thighs. A couple moved from her lower back straight down and she let them spread her legs open a little more. Another unzipped the back of her leotard and she shivered a little as the cool air hit her heated skin.

A sudden cold prickle between her legs sent goosebumps up her spine and an odd, jelly-like liquid sent down her leotard added to the sensation. More ice chunks rubbed along her back brought tension for a moment, then was replaced by even more heat as they lifted away. The jelly-liquid oozed down farther until it seeped into the crotch of her leotard, creating a strange, but not unpleasant feeling on her skin.

Her leotard was zipped down farther and farther until it was almost completely off, and she turned over as the hands continued their work.

Finally, they moved from her shoulders over her chest. She moaned softly as they squeezed her breasts together, then pinched her nipples through her clothes. The fingers began poking and prodding at her all over and finally the ones with the tools moved forward. A vibrating sensation on her womanly globes heightened the tension in her and it was not long between her nipples became hard pebbles beneath the fabric of her leotard, protruding clearly against the dark nylon.

She writhed around when the fingers pinched her sensitive nubs and she inhaled sharply when the leotard was stripped off her altogether, leaving her only in her underwear. Tension grew in her lower abdomen and she clenched up when the hands pinched at the tendons near her nether regions. The hands poured more jelly-liquid on her body, letting it stream down her neck and abdomen. She pressed her legs together, feeling slight wetness in her panties when the liquid flowed toward her nethers, then chanced a look down and watched as the blue-ish fabric grew darker and darker as it soaked up the slippery fluid.

Heat blazed inside her body. All the hands running over her smooth skin continued building the sensation in her lower abdomen, but still, none of the hands would touch the burning core of the fire building within her.

Harder pinches at her sensitive peaks sent sudden pricks of electricity down her body and she inhaled sharply, back arching. Simultaneously, another piece of ice was pressed below her stomach and the sudden cold contrasted pleasantly with the others.

By now, her previously light-blue panties were nearly navy, and as they, too, were stripped off of her, she felt another streak of heat pulse through her. Sniffing at her own, musky scent, she chanced a touch at her own secret areas and instantly jerked her hips up when she fingered over her clit. She moved back up to her breasts as the other hands dove in, first pulling at her silky body hair, then pinching her engorged nub and teasing her slick opening.

Her heart pounded in her chest and ears when another vibrator came out and was pressed between her legs. She gyrated her hips against it and was pleasantly rewarded by the warm tension in her nether regions growing.

The sensations slowly surged over the next couple minutes until it was nearly unbearable. There were hands caressing her _everywhere_ , over her legs and arms and her breasts and neck, touching her and prodding her everywhere imaginable. The vibrations on her sensitive regions were stronger than ever. The partially slick, partially sticky wetness of the jelly added another unique sensation to the pleasure surging through her.

Another disembodied hand appeared and touched her vulva slightly, gathering a bit of the liquid coating her skin and letting it drip over her face. It drew closer and put a couple fingers into her mouth.

And that did it.

The smell of her own, musky arousal, and the slightly salty taste of her own sex sent her over the edge. She moaned against the fingers in her mouth as she jerked her hips around, riding out the pulses of warmth emanating from her crotch. There was heat, and there was cold again, providing a wonderful contrast as she arched her back, hands clenching and toes curling. It was a wave of heat combined with prickles of ice, the growth and release of tension, the barely controlled convulsions that spread from her secret areas to the rest of her body, bringing her focus out, then back in.

It surged and ebbed slowly; she barely knew when it ended, basking in the aftermath of her orgasm as the hands withdrew. There was tranquility. It was calm. Her muscles clenched and relaxed as she listened to her own breathing. It was still all around.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She waited until her breathing had slowed to normal, then sat up.

"Phew." _That was pretty good._

Raven grabbed her book again and flipped over a couple pages. _I wonder what else is in here. It's too bad I usually don't get very wet when doing this. Maybe there's another lube spell that I can use._

 _Hmm. Not this. And not this. These are partner spells. There should be other ones in here that I can do by myself – ah. Let's see. This one looks promising._

She glanced around at the ghostly hands surrounding her. _So my little helpers will get some more toys. That's fine. I'll try it._

The spell was a little longer than the last one. She spoke a few sentences, garbled a couple words in the midst of it, then shook her head and repeated it again.

As it ended, the hands began moving again.

A cold collar snapped in place around her neck and a pair of cuffs forced her hands behind her back, into a slightly uncomfortable position. Ropes emerged from nowhere and wound themselves around her body, tilting her hips slightly up and forcing her legs wider apart. A blindfold tied itself around her eyes and a gag forced itself into her mouth, leaving her drooling slightly with blood pooling in her head.

In that position, with her legs suspended up and her heartbeat pounding heavily in her head, she was even more aware of everything around her. The tiniest movements elicited powerful sensations in her body, from the fingers ghosting over her hot skin, to the bindings tying her down, to the hands teasing away the dark fur on her vulva and spreading her love canal open.

They waited as the blood continued pooling to her head, heightening the sensitivity of her nervous; Raven grew slightly impatient when they left her there. _Get on with it!_

She moaned and jerked her body around when a couple of the hands seized paddles and pressed them to her bottom. The human part of her recoiled at the pain when they slapped her, but the demon part of her relished it and willed the hands to do it harder, sending her body into overdrive and even giving her a few mini-orgasms with each slap of the paddles.

More appeared and slapped her breasts and face. Her moans grew steadily louder. A minute passed, then a few clamps attached themselves to her nipples and clit. She jerked wildly at the new sensation and came a little again when the paddles smacked her once more.

The heat in her body was incredible. Drool dripped down her chin and she had even began to sweat a bit with how hot her body had gotten. Her hair was plastered against her forehead, and her brows were pressed together in an expression of almost constant orgasm.

She moaned again and again as the paddles spanked her, trying very hard to keep her voice down, but the almost continuous waves of pleasure surging through her slowly began to make her lose her mind. All there was was heat and tension, pleasure and release, musky scents and sweaty skin.

Abruptly, she was jerked onto her feet and the cuffs were released. Now, ropes bound themselves to her wrists and forced her arms apart. Soft pads attached themselves to her all over her body; briefly, she wondered what they were there for, then stopped thinking about it when they answered her question a second later.

At first, it was a small, electric shock that practically forced her nerves into overdrive, and then there were more powerful shocks that induced enough sensation to send her into convulsions all by themselves.

As if that were not enough, a couple of the hands positioned themselves beneath her and inserted a couple plugs into her, which promptly began vibrating.

And as if that were not enough either, another pad was placed on her clit and another shock blazed through her body. In that moment, everything went blank.

She came and she came _hard_. Her body twisted and jerked around in the bindings, hips gyrating wildly with each pulse of her orgasm.

The heat grew until it was nearly unbearable, but just at the right moment, more ice contacted her body in several places. The sudden cold made her sharply aware of everything – the force of her own convulsions, the sweat now coating her skin, the mixture of lube and her own wetness seeping out from around the plugs and trailing down her legs…

Even as it continued, the lack of oxygen began to make her delirious and she began to lose control of her body. A little drop of thick, creamy fluid dribbled out of her opening onto her thighs. The squishing, squelching noises coming from both of her holes were almost louder than her own moans, and her nipples hardened into even longer points, protruding out painfully from her breasts into the clamps. She felt as if all her nerve endings had been set alight with fire, overloading her brain with pure, raw pleasure. The juncture of her legs was sticky and shiny, her dark pubes matted with lube and a bit of her own fluid. Her moans, restrained by the gag as they were, were noisy and erotic. She squeezed her eyes shut with each pulse of sensation, barely finding time to breathe in between as her orgasm began to slow.

One more, weak convulsion and then the spell decided that it had given her enough. Almost all at once, the bindings disappeared and the hands lowered her to the ground, floating around and waiting for her next command.

Raven lay there for several minutes, gasping for breath and trying to recollect herself. The burning electricity lighting her nerve endings fizzled away, leaving her slightly restless still, but calmed as well. In the aftermath of all the intense pleasure, the slight peacefulness was incredibly soothing, much more so than her usual meditation was in itself.

She slid her hands over her body, over her breasts and the hard pebbles at their peak, down the firm, sweaty muscles on her abdomen, combing and pulling at her dark pubic hair, finger touching against the drop of cum against her thigh… she chanced a taste of herself and was slightly surprised by the taste of her own fluid. It was a little salty and gooey, not entirely what she had expected, but then again, it was rare for her to cum like that.

Another few minutes passed as she rested, recollecting herself and regaining her strength. Eventually, she sat up slowly and stretched her limbs out before drinking a glass of water to keep from getting dehydrated.

 _Mmm._ Raven swept the hair away from her eyes. _Wow. That was good._ She lay back down, still a little dizzy, but more relaxed than anything else. She listened to the sound of her own, soft breathing for several minutes, resting her hands on her stomach, then finally sat back up again and reached up onto her bed for the book.

 _Hmm._ For a moment, she thought better of it and glanced at her clock. _Almost 6 pm. They're probably having dinner right now… yes. Cyborg's cooking, as usual. But they don't seem to be too keen on bothering me. Maybe I can do one more without getting caught._

She flipped through a few more pages, stopping at one in which both participants were clearly female. A dark brow raised at that, and a small smile crept slowly across her lips. _I could try that out on Jinx sometime…_ she shook her head quickly. _Damn, since when have I been so… so… ah. Closet nympho. Well, whatever. What nobody else knows won't hurt them. It'll be my dirty secret…_

 _Oh boy. What's this?_

A mass of… tentacles?... caught her eye, prompting her to turn _quite_ red. _That's, uhh, interesting. Why didn't I think of this before? Why didn't I think of using this on- okay, never mind. Of course I wouldn't have thought of using my powers this way, but... I have got to try this out. Just for fun. Just to see what I can do with it, of course. It's an experiment._

"Azarath metrion zinthos."

…

"Hmm, maybe I didn't – mmmpf!"

Raven's eyes went wide as black tendrils flew out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her. Several encircled her arms and legs, suspending her in midair, and even more slithered over her body. She tried to speak again, but one forced itself into her mouth, causing her to gag.

 _So this is a violent spell. Oh boy. I know I like it a bit rough, but…_

"Nnngh! Mmm- ahh-"

She moaned again when the tendrils rubbed her nipples against each other, sliding over them almost like tongues. Another one moved down, pinching her clit hard and she squeezed her eyes shut at the simultaneous pain and pleasure.

"Mmpf! Mmmnn-"

A third appeared, convulsing and jerking, spewing liquid all over her body and especially around her hot nethers. It flowed through her lower hair, slippery and sticky, another coating of cool lube adding even more sensation to her already sensitive skin. It kept coming, dribbling over her and flowing onto the ground as even more tendrils appeared. Her moans grew louder when one tendril shoved its way into her tight opening, expanding slightly inside and scraping against the very special area inside her love canal.

Raven's eyes flew open as a second one penetrated her other, smaller hole, then moaned louder yet when they began pulsing inside her body.

The tentacles gripped her tightly and shoved her body around, turning her sideways, upside down, and right back up; she grew dizzier and dizzier with each movement and soon her body felt as if it were just a giant ball of heat and tension. Her mind slowly began to go blank again.

She came a little as the tendrils turned her upside down again. Slippery fluid dripped down her stomach toward her chest and face. The tentacles pinched her nipples again and she jerked her hips in response, clenching hard around the things inside her. She felt more tension well up inside her; instinctively, or perhaps out of habit, she tried to hold it back.

But this time, the spell did not intend to be gentle with her in the slightest. Even as her mind went blank, more tentacles appeared. One closed around her neck, cutting off the supply of air to her body, and more constricted her abdomen as the tentacles inside her expanded. Her eyes went wide as she felt the tendrils pumping some kind of sticky, white liquid into her and she squeezed harder, forcing some of the creamy fluid out of her. They pulsed again and again, urging her body onward and her eyes rolled up in her head.

Raven screamed around the tendril in her mouth and completely lost control of her body. Her hips spasmed hard, and even upside down as she was, the force of her orgasm was enough to force the tendril out of her opening.

She writhed around violently, thrashing as much as the tentacles would allow her to. The sticky, slightly whitish fluid from the tentacles came spraying out of her love canal all over her own body and dripping to the floor. As if in response, the tentacles began stimulating her even more and she lost it as her body rid itself of the pressure pent up in her abdomen.

Raven's back arched, her hands squeezing together tightly. Her muscles contracted and despite her brain's best efforts, she was unable to stifle her noisy moans nor stop the spasming of her own body in the slightest. The whitish, sticky fluid coated her skin and some even fell on her face. The tendril in her mouth withdrew and scooped some up, forcing her to taste a combination of her own muskiness and the spell-spawned cum.

It was muskier and saltier than before - the scent and taste drove her body wild. With each contraction, her muscles pushed out involuntarily, expelling more thick liquid all over herself. Her thrashing and moaning grew wild to the point that the tentacles released their hold on her a little, lest she injure herself with the force of her muscles jerking around. She lost all sense of time as she kept convulsing, kept cumming, and her body kept growing hotter.

Eventually, her body began to give out. The giant, orgasmic ball of energy she had turned into began to fade. Her love hole forced out one more tiny drop of cream - this time her own - then her muscles went limp and the tentacles disappeared.

Raven landed in a pool of cum, twitching and moaning, before promptly passing out.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Raven peeked outside her room. Seeing no one, she grabbed her laundry basket and walked down to the laundry room before heading over to see if there was something to eat. As she entered, someone looked over from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at her disheveled appearance.

"Why'd you stay in your room the whole day yesterday? Anything wrong?" Robin offered her a plate of food, which she gratefully accepted.

"Mmm, not really," she took a sip of water.

"What were you doing?"

Raven blinked a few times. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, well, because I happened to hear some weird sounds and I thought-"

"It's a new spell I'm trying out," Raven said hurriedly, fighting to keep the crimson from her face. "It lets me be interactive with the books I read. You know, for full immersion."

"Oh. Okay." Robin sat across from her, then frowned a little. "You… smell a bit different today-" he broke off as Raven turned completely red. "W-w-wait, not in a bad way. Like, it smells like… some kind of perfume."

Raven stood, pulling up her hood. _That's semen from a demon spell, you idiot. Well, and a bit of me in there._ She was red beneath the shadows.

"Something like that. Thanks for the food."

"Wait, you're going already?"

"I'm going to go meet someone."

"Wait, what?"

"See you later bird boy."

Her lips tilted up into a cross between a grimace and a smirk. She laughed inwardly at Robin's confused face, then transformed into a raven of dark energy and flew off toward the city.

* * *

A/N: And it's only the first of much smut to come. Uh oh...


	5. A girl's friend

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

This is a bit of a weird chapter, but sort of inspired by my walk home in the rain today. Jinx/Rae light fluff to (sort of) make up for the rough ending of _Ascension_ , for those who read it. For those who haven't, well, hopefully enjoy it anyway.

The rating for this chapter is T for language and a little bit of innuendo. Nothing too major, though.

... Also, this being about "girls' rooms" means that it is not exclusively set in Raven's room. Just saying. :P

* * *

 _"Hello, Jinx."_

 _The thief wheeled around quickly, her eyes widened a little. "Uhh, I…"_

 _"I know you have a liking for shiny, sparkly objects, but I can't allow you to just steal from museums at a whim."_

 _She backed away, assuming a defensive stance. Her foe tilted her head, then sighed._

 _"You know you can't fight me."_

 _She chewed on her lip. Of course she couldn't fight. Attempting to go toe to toe with Raven head on was a suicide mission. Many people – many, much stronger foes – had tried and failed miserably. It was just lucky that that girl, of all the Titans, embraced the philosophy "subdue, not destroy" to the greatest extent. It was, of course, necessary, otherwise the whole city would have been leveled by now._

 _In other words, it was a game of playing chicken and using the dark Titan's merciful nature against her._

 _The cat-eyed thief darted gracefully back. Her opponent glided after her effortlessly._

 _"You don't really want to fight, do you? Come on, Jinx. Just put it back."_

 _"Look, I did my research this time. This one's not some dangerous magic artifact or some stupid thing like that. It's just-"_

 _"The reason doesn't really matter. It's my job to stop you. And it is unethical to steal things that aren't yours."_

 _"Yeah, whatever."_

 _"Why are you in such a bad mood today, Jinx? It's not like you to be like this. All I'm asking you to do is put it back."_

 _"Then what? You'll just haul my carcass off to jail."_

 _"No. She won't. I will."_

 _A metal staff came out of nowhere and clipped the pinkette's shoulder. She winced a little as it bruised a bone, but dodged the next couple blows and retaliated with powerful energy blasts of her own. Dark shields rose up to block them._

 _The masked Titan facing her paused momentarily. "I don't know what your problem is, but it's going to end here. You're a thief and a criminal. You should have no problem going to jail where you belong."_

 _"A thief and a criminal, huh. That's all I am to you, right? Just another freak to beat up."_

 _"You're not a freak-"_

 _"Yes. That's exactly what you are."_

 _"Robin!"_

 _"Like it or not, you're going to jail. And don't you say anything," he turned a little, eyes narrowing. "You're far too lenient on her."_

 _He wheeled around and swung his staff. She dodged the first strike, but the second one hit her full on, cracking a couple ribs. She slammed against a wall with a cry, then slumped down._

 _"Lenient, my ass," she muttered, eyes glowing angrily. "Fine. You wanna play rough, then I'll play rough too."_

 _Pink light flashed at Robin again; predictably, it was blocked by the other Titan's shields. However, a split second later, she hurled a hex at the ceiling before either of her foes could react._

 _It made contact and a second later, the building began to rumble. The dark sorceress's eyes narrowed and black energy flew everywhere, holding the thick stone walls and roof up – it never failed to amaze that she could hold up so many tons of stone while simultaneously repairing the structure._

 _Robin came charging at her once more. She hurled a few more hexes at him, most of which were blocked by shields, but he ended up deflecting a couple toward the ground. Some appeared to have no effect, but one of them caused the floor to rumble, and not a moment later, jagged spikes began growing rapidly upward._

 _Behind him, the sorceress's eyes narrowed and she darted aside to avoid them while still trying to block the stones from above. In the process, though, her concentration faltered momentarily, and unluckily, one of the hexes came flying at her right at that moment, clipping her side._

 _Pink light ran through her body for a moment, then her powers failed entirely. Raven gasped as the roof – which she had been holding up the whole time – came collapsing down on her and buried her under a pile of rocks._

 _Robin and Jinx both turned simultaneously, eyes wide. Panic flooded through the thief's chest._

 _"Oh god no. Please tell me… I didn't…"_

 _The masked Titan hurled a smoke bomb at her and ran toward the debris. He jammed his staff in and began digging._

 _To his surprise, Jinx came rushing forward not a moment later, blasting the rocks aside – carefully – with pink energy. They dug for a couple minutes, then the pinkette caught sight of a tattered cloak. They pushed aside a few rocks with their hands, revealing an unmoving sorceress who was covered in bruises and blood._

 _Jinx chewed on her lip and put an ear to Raven's chest. There was no sign of breathing._

 _"Shit. Shit shit shit." She touched Raven's cheek, hoping for any sign of a response. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to… c'mon, Rae… you can take more than that, can't you? You're tough, right? I…"_

 _"You're under arrest," Robin's voice was surprisingly steady – and unsurprisingly cold. He jerked her arms back and cuffed her wrists together roughly. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you."_

 _The masked Titan paused, then shoved her back and punched her face. Her vision exploded in bright light as she crumpled toward the ground._

 _"And you should feel lucky that I am refraining from killing you right here."_

 _Laying there, beside Raven's unmoving body, she almost felt like asking him to do it anyway. After all, she had… Raven was…_

* * *

Light flooded through open curtains. A pair of cat eyes opened, blinked several times, then filled with relief.

Jinx sat up and held a hand to her head.

 _Just a dream. Just a scary as hell dream. But still just a dream. Holy shit. If that really happened sometime…_ she hugged her arms around herself. _Rae's the one person I really, really would hate to hurt. She's actually really nice to me. And Cy, I guess, but there's something different about Rae. Ugh. If I actually hurt her…_

She shook her head, then flung off the blankets and hunted for some decent clothing. Her hands trembled as she sifted through her drawers. _God damn. I gotta calm down. It was just a dream. I didn't actually – I couldn't have. I…_

Her eyes darted to the side. _I have to be sure._

Jinx grabbed her phone, but suddenly realized that Raven – _of course_ – did not have one of her own.

 _'Kay. Fuck that. Uhh… well…_ she fought down the growing lump in her throat. _Maybe if I go out and make a scene, she'll show up. She usually does, since she's Rae. Or… well…_

Something felt a little weird. What was it?

It wasn't the act of thieving that bothered her so much. Sure, one sometimes felt a little bad for taking someone else's stuff, but for the most part, the snobby rich people in Jump City really weren't hurt much by it. Stealing from banks wasn't _reaaalllly_ that bad either, considering that most didn't keep significant amounts of cash in their vaults anymore, at least not the ones she could break into. And stealing from museums, well… they were practically made for that!

Okay, so maybe it did feel a bit bad. But why now of all times? Why-

 _Fuck. It's because of Saturday. 'Cuz I can't just hang out with people like a normal person since I'm a wanted criminal. Not like the police go chasing me around, but it's bad for like Rae's reputation and… yeah._

Jinx groaned. _And it's 'cause she doesn't like it when I go around stealin' stuff. Damn. She just doesn't get that it's fun! Okay, well maybe she does get it. She's just got a giant stick up her ass so she doesn't think it's okay._

The pinkette let out a low breath. Then, she sighed again. _I still feel kinda bad though. Damn. Since when have I wanted to please someone else anyway? I don't give a shit if she thinks stealing is a bad thing. I'll do whatever I want. It's not like I'm doing anything really that bad. I'm just…_

An image of Raven being buried under a pile of rocks flashed in front of her eyes.

 _Well… maybe I'll take a break today._

* * *

A girl walked down the street, her pink hair standing up in their usual, distinctive horns. She peeked into a nearby coffee shop, then opened the door. Instantly, a knife came flying at her head.

"Get out!"

Jinx ducked, the blade barely missing as it stuck into the wall to the side of the doorway.

"But-"

"Leave before I call the Titans. Last warning."

She sighed, then backed out of the doorway. Sticking her hands in her pockets, the pinkette stared up at the sky as she continued walking down the street. Above, it began to rain a little. She didn't bother putting up her hood.

Her eyes were a little glazed over as she looked around. Unsurprisingly, there was nobody on her side of the street, but a lot on the other side, avoiding her like the plague. Given her reputation, though…

There were several small shops around, but she didn't bother going in. There was no need to wonder about what would happen if she tried.

 _Ugh. It's gonna be one of those days again._ Jinx paused for a moment. People hardly looked at her as they crossed the street – obviously trying to avoid her, but ignore her at the same time. Nobody wanted to deal with a freak. Nobody wanted to be near a freak at all. Ignoring was the best option, but if that wasn't possible, then ostracizing was the next best choice. Right?

The rain thickened from a drizzle into light streams of water. It soaked through her clothing, matting her hair down into a messy tangle that hung around her shoulders, but she ignored it. It wasn't really unpleasant, anyway. The rain was a little cold. Just like how she felt.

The pink haired girl passed by a small fruit stand. There were a bunch of colorful berries and citrus fruits set out, but her eyes glanced over them and shifted quickly to the peaches instead. Surprisingly, the stand's owner did not protest when she put a hand on a few and put them in a plastic bag.

"That'll be $4.50."

She pulled out a bill and handed it over, staring into her own hand when she received a couple of coins in return.

"Have a nice day."

"You too," Jinx replied perfunctorily, before pulling out a peach.

She held the fruit up to the rain, let the water wash it a little, then sank her teeth into the soft, sweet flesh. It tasted good. It was firm and juicy, fresh and ripe. And she had bought it with her own – not stolen – money. Somehow, that was a little bit of a good feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, though.

Jinx turned to cross the street, waiting at a traffic light. A kid came up beside her a moment later, eyeing the fruit in her hand. She blinked a couple times, then reached into her bag and offered him one. Tilting his head, the little boy smiled and reached forward.

"It's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Timmy? What are you doing? Get away from her!"

As expected, the boy's mother rushed forward and hurried him away from her. Jinx rolled her eyes as the woman began lecturing her son all while vocalizing a string of _nearly_ profane insults at the pink haired girl. It would have hurt, if she weren't used to it, but by this point, it was just background noise.

Jinx put the peach back into her bag and continued down the street. The grey pavement led closer to the shore, where the wind was a little bit stronger. She drew her jacket closer around herself, then eyed another coffee shop and chanced a look inside. It was mostly empty, except for the girl behind the counter. The pinkette walked in, then looked up at the menu.

A pair of stern, blue eyes fixated on her, but unlike before, she at least wasn't instantly run out of the shop without reason. Okay, well maybe most people did have a reason to dislike her, seeing that she was a thief, but…

Jinx pursed her lips. _I feel like something different today._

"Can I just get a cup of tea?"

"Small, medium, or-"

"Medium's fine."

"$2.90 please."

She handed over the appropriate amount of money again, then waited for her drink. The girl filled a paper cup with steaming liquid, then held it over the counter. Jinx took it, then headed back out into the rain. She let the hot cup warm her hands for several minutes, then finally decided to try it out.

The drink was surprisingly warming. It wasn't stimulating the way coffee was, but exactly the opposite. It was somewhat relaxing, and if one could get past the slightly bitter taste, actually quite pleasant to smell and drink. A bit of honey could have helped, but… _I like sweets too much anyway. This is nice. NO wonder Rae likes tea so much. It does make you feel good. At least a little, on days like these._

The shore was in sight, past a few more blocks. She looked around again.

It was a combination of the rain and the fact that she was just randomly walking around, but everyone hurried past her, as far away as possible without being obscene about it. She felt their distrustful gazes fix on her – merely glances out of the corners of their eyes – but it still made her feel a little weird.

Like, what had she ever done to them? Well, besides steal their things. And cause unnecessary collateral damage sometimes. And…

Jinx took a light breath. _I guess normal people wouldn't like someone like me. But then again, even before I started with all this HIVE stuff, nobody liked me either. Mainly 'cause my powers destroy everything even when I don't want them to. 'specially when I can't control 'em. Well, I can't really blame them, but… it… well, it sucks. It does suck, kinda._

The pinkette looked up again, then shrugged and pulled out another peach. _Whatever. Used to it._

The path sloped down toward the beach. She continued on her way, taking care not to slip on the wet stones, then took off her shoes and socks when she reached the sand. She wiggled her toes into the soft, wet material, looking up as the rain began falling ever harder.

Jinx reached a hand up to brush her hair out of her eyes. She wasn't used to it being matted down into wet locks around her shoulders, but something about it was nice. Something about today made her feel like… not herself. Like she was someone else entirely.

She walked along the beach, humming softly as water streamed through her clothes. Above, the clouds were thin and grey. Waves crashed gently along the shoreline, depositing shells here and there every so often. Around her feet, the sand was fine and soft, and through the air, the wind was cooling and gentle. She let out a low breath. There was not another soul in sight.

 _I'm… alone. Huh._

Jinx stared at the water running down her bare arm. She collected some in her palm and let it fall to the ground with the rest of the rain.

 _Wonder what the boys are doing today. Well… not like I really care that much. Hangin' out with geek brain and muscle man is fun sometimes, but I guess it's not exactly… I dunno. Something's not quite right about it. I mean, uh… window shoppin' with them is fun, but I guess that's all we do together. I'm a lil' different from them._

She rolled up her pant legs a little and stepped into the water. It was cold, but she adjusted quickly. Dipping her hands into the water, she ran her fingers over a shell and pulled it out. It was a light shade of violet.

 _I dunno. What the hell am I even doin'?_

The pinkette held the shell up to the faint light around her. It sparkled a little.

 _I mean, am I just gonna be stuck stealin' stuff with the boys forever? Oh god, are they gonna be the only friends I ever make? Damn, that's a depressing thought. I can't even talk to them 'bout anything. They'd totally laugh at me if I told them 'bout how I really feel. Hell, do I even know how I feel about any of this?_

 _It just feels weird, being totally alone. It sucks that everyone hates me, but kinda my own fault. But you know, they've always looked at me like I'm some kind of freak or something. Yeah, maybe Mammoth or Kyd Wykkd… maybe none of them care. They're fine just bein' crooks forever._

She fingered the patterns on the shell, eyes narrowing a little.

 _I dunno how to really say it. Feels like the only thing any of us care about is money and fun, and for the guys, maybe random casual sex and beer and pot and… 'kay I mean I've had my fair share, but…_

She looked back up into the rain.

 _Just today, it feels so wrong. Am I gonna be stuck doin' that forever? Do I really want to do that forever?_

 _… I mean, and besides, one day, Rae's patience is gonna run out and then she'll really hand my ass to me and stick me in jail._

The rain grew ever thicker. Jinx stepped back out of the water, back into the sand.

 _…_

 _Why the hell 'm I thinkin' so much? Ugh._

 _No but really, I mean… I think…_

The pinkette dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. She flicked it into the air and caught it. It landed face up in her palm.

 _I dunno what I really wanna do, but I do know that it'd be nice to have friends. Or at least one friend. Ya know, someone you can actually talk to. Someone you don't have to be afraid to show yourself to. Someone who can accept who you are._

 _Yeah. That'd be nice._

 _Sure, I'm a freak. But that doesn't make me a piece of shit, does it? It's just, nobody understands that. 'cause of my powers, and what I do… it makes everyone think I'm just an idiot crook who only likes destroyin' stuff and stealing things. Like that's all I care about._

 _… okay, well I totally come across like that. Hmm…_

Pink cat eyes stared at violet patterns on a white shell. Slender fingers enclosed the smooth object.

 _Maybe Rae's right. Maybe I'm actually totally fucked up. Maybe I should stop doin' this crap. But then what'd I do? Become a superhero? Beg bird brain to lemme join the Titans? Heh. Not a chance._

She turned back, eyes shining a little as the wind picked up. All around, lavender-colored leaves blew out of nowhere, floating gently around her. She plucked one out of the air, then sighed.

 _It just sucks being totally alone._

* * *

"Home sweet home," Jinx muttered to herself as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

Leaving her shoes at the door, she began discarding her sodden clothes quickly to avoid getting anything else too wet. First came the pants, then her underwear – which was uncomfortably itching against her waist – then her bra, then…

In the midst of taking off her shirt, she suddenly realized that there was someone else there as well.

She blinked a couple times.

Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or…

Nope.

Yep.

She took a deep breath, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Uhh… not that I really care about why you're here, but… why're you staring at my tits?" Jinx eyed a violet haired girl, who was sitting on a chair in the living room.

Raven uncrossed her legs and glided over. Her eyes were deep pools of mauve, flushed with sensation, but totally unreadable.

"Well, they are nice tits," her voice was so soft that it might have just been a breath.

A little bit of color – and surprise – flitted through Jinx's eyes. "Wait, what?"

The dark sorceress shook her head, then handed the other girl a towel. "Nothing. You had a rough day."

The pinkette pulled her shirt off completely and began drying off. Part of her was genuinely curious as to why Raven had come to her room, and part of her simply didn't care. And part of her _should_ have been upset that the Titan had just decided to break in without permission, but then part of her knew that Raven would never do anything stupid or to invade her privacy without consent, or anything like that. Although, why the sorceress would randomly decide to show up was beyond her-

"Wait a sec. You were following me."

Raven looked away a little guiltily. "I was."

Jinx glared at her. "For real? Why?"

Furious pink eyes met shimmering violet ones. It stayed like that for a moment, then the pinkette huffed and looked away.

"I should be mad. I should be totally super ultra mad. Like, you totally stalked me the whole day, then broke in without tellin' me, and now you're starin' and-"

"But you're not mad."

Jinx frowned. "I am a little. You haven't even told me why you came."

"Because you were sad. You still are."

 _I am? Well… I mean, today's been a weird day, but sad?_

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. You had an off day. I didn't have too much else to do, so I wanted to be sure you were okay."

Jinx turned and set the towel down on a nearby chair, walking over to her room. Raven followed a little, but waited outside while Jinx rummaged through her drawers for clean clothes.

"Why do you even care? You can come in, by the way."

Surprisingly, Raven took the offer and entered her room, closing the door in the process.

"Am I not supposed to care? You seemed down. I thought maybe I could help." Raven chewed on her lip a little, then continued speaking. "The sensation I got from you was that you were lonely. So I thought… I could keep you company."

Jinx blinked a few times. Bright fuchsia gleamed a little in the darkness of her room. It was silent for a minute or so as she merely stood there, wearing nothing but a pair of panties.

Raven tilted her head.

The pinkette wrinkled her nose, then found a shirt and pulled it on as well.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than you look."

"I… look unkind?"

Jinx snorted a little. "Yeah." She paused, then sighed, wringing out her hair. "I'm fine, you know."

"You're being a lot moodier than normal. You're not fine."

It was silent for a couple minutes again. Jinx's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to muster up something to say. But, in the end, she couldn't come up with any excuses and decided to just give up.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I? Stupid empath."

Raven put a finger to her lips. "I also don't know if you realized it or not, but you're talking a bit like me today. That's not a good thing."

"I am?"

"I think so."

"Oh. Whatever. But seriously, I think I'll be okay. Just go do whatever-"

"Is it really that awkward with me being here? You come to my room all the time. This is the first time I've seen yours."

"Seen? Rae, even I can't see much in here with all the lights out."

"Fine. Been in. But do you really want me to leave?"

"… I… don't really know."

Raven pursed her lips and handed Jinx another towel. The pinkette wrung her hair out, then cast the towel aside and sat on her bed.

"… but if you're gonna stay, then don't just stand there awkwardly."

"Fair enough."

Raven cast her cloak aside, then to Jinx's great surprise, slipped off her pants and sat on the other side of the bed. A pair of dark eyebrows arched questioningly.

"What? You did the same in my room. As you said, if I'm going to stay, I'm going to be comfortable."

A little smile touched Jinx's lips. "Kay."

She laid back, moving aside a little as Raven pulled the blankets over them. A pair of cat eyes shifted to the side as the dark sorceress curled up a little. Their bodies were close, surprisingly close given that Raven usually stayed as far away as possible – but now that they were so near, the other girl's proximity was warming and comforting. Something about it was very pleasant.

Maybe it was not being alone. Not that being alone in of itself was unpleasant, but it felt nice to have someone else there. Or, perhaps, maybe it was because it was Raven. Because it was the ice princess, who was famous for being cold and unfeeling – but it was exactly because of that reputation that her kindness felt so good. Because Raven actually caring was something special. Or at least, it felt that way.

Or, maybe it was because they were closer today. It was different. Somehow, it was a little more intimate. Not romantically so, but… whatever it was, it felt good. It was nice.

The pinkette continued staring, then stretched her hand out, moving tentatively toward Raven. The dark sorceress hissed a little.

"Don't get carried away. This doesn't mean you can touch my hair for no reason. And don't cuddle me either."

Jinx couldn't help but grin. "That's the Rae I'm used to."

Raven turned away. "It's Raven. Not Rae."

"Whatever. You wanna sleep?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"So?"

Raven turned back. She was very close. Her breath was warm against Jinx's neck. "Okay. Sleep then."

It took all of her self-restraint not to touch Raven when she was so close, but she managed to refrain from doing it and merely settled for staring. The minutes passed by in silence. Beside her, the dark Titan was surprisingly small and delicate looking. Right here, right now, she was just another girl. Both of them were. There was a sense of… normalcy? There was a sense of togetherness. Like they were actually friends.

"I… suppose we are." The sorceress's voice was soft and breathy.

Jinx grinned in response. "Cool."

She waited until Raven's breathing began to slow, then closed her eyes and fell into a tranquil, dreamless sleep.


	6. Fever

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Slower update because I'm sick. Also probably why the middle section is a bit weird, but whatever (I know, lots of excuses…).

This chapter is mostly clean. No Jinx here, unfortunately, but Starfire gets some screentime this time around.

* * *

 _Late._

It was the first thing she thought when she woke up. The second thought she had was that she was extremely hungover.

But wait, that couldn't be possible, given that she had not drunk anything alcoholic last night. So why was the room spinning like crazy?

The third thing she thought was that her head was about to explode.

And the fourth thing she thought was that if that wasn't going to happen, then her body would burn itself to a crisp instead.

…

Raven groaned and fell back on her pillows, squirming her way out from underneath her blankets. _Sick. Wonderful. I must have been out in the rain too long and caught something._

She closed her eyes. _And we were supposed to have one of those parties today. Titans' gathering or whatever. Well, I never liked those anyway. Now at least I have a real excuse to skip it._

Heat pulsed through her body, searing its way through her muscles and organs. Each breath was laborious, causing an itching, prickling pain in her lungs – it was even more annoying because her windpipe felt quite restricted and despite her gasping for air, she felt like her lungs simply would not take in any oxygen.

The dark sorceress sniffled a bit and turned onto her side. A bit of sweat ran down her neck; she wiped it away but it was replaced instantly.

Raven sighed.

She regretted doing that when it resulted in a fit of very painful coughs. That – along with the constant ringing sound in her ears – definitely did not help her growing headache.

 _Aspirin… aspirin… aspirin…_

She reached an arm out and rummaged blindly through her nightstand's drawer, then found what she was looking for. _Well… not quite. But sleeping medication will do the trick for now. Given my physiology, it is not quite as effective as it would be on a normal human, but… enough will knock me out as surely as it would any regular person._

Raven coughed a bit again, but managed to hold it in and put a few pills in her mouth. She reached toward her nightstand again, and, very luckily, found a glass of water there.

Not a minute after she had swallowed the pills, she was out cold.

* * *

"Raven isn't responding. Could something have happened to her?"

"Nah, man, you worry too much. She's probably just meditating 'n not paying attention to her comm."

"She _said_ she would come."

"Also didn't sound like she really wanted to."

"Rob, you're over thinking things. Here, tell ya what. Just get green bean here to go knock on her door and-"

"Dude, what? No way, you know she hates me. I'd get my butt kicked-"

"That's the point."

"Hey!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this. The party starts in 20 minutes and it'd be bad if we showed up late to the club."

"And why aren't we having the party here again?"

"Because we've done that the past 2 years and Titans East wanted to do something different. Where's Star by the way?"

"Probably doing her makeup or some girly thing like that."

At that moment, the door to the Titans' common room burst open.

"Friends! Are you ready to go a-partying?" Starfire grinned widely as she floated in, but stopped as she noticed something amiss. "And where is Raven?"

"Dunno. In her room maybe?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy gave her a cheeky grin. "We, uh, were wonderin' if you could go check up on her."

Robin and Cyborg turned to their green teammate at the same time, both raising their eyebrows at him. Beast Boy held his hands up as if it were obviously just an innocuous suggestion.

"Of course!" The alien girl responded, but put a finger to her lips. "However, is the party not beginning soon? I believe that Robin said that we should be there on the time.''

"Yes, but we can wait for a couple minutes-"

"Oh no, it is okay. You can go there first and Raven and I shall follow."

"You sure?"

"We may even make it there first, if she decides to use her powers," Starfire nodded. "It is quite fine."

"Very well then. Gentlemen – let me correct that. Boys, shall we get going?"

"Boy? You're one too!"

"Yeah, and Rob, I'm older than you."

The masked Titan shrugged as the three of them exited the room.

* * *

"Raven?"

Starfire knocked as gently as possible on her friend's door. There was no response. Frowning, she tried again, a little harder.

"Raven, are you there?"

She waited a bit. It was silent.

 _Hmm. Perhaps a little peek will not hurt._

Stretching her arms out, Starfire pulled the door aside a bit and squinted inside. Sure enough, Raven seemed to be there, but she was… sleeping?… on her bed, which was very strange given that it was the middle of the afternoon. And Raven was a very light sleeper normally, so not waking up with the noise and light was unusual for her.

 _Well, I do not want to wake her up, but she did express the feeling that she would not mind going to the party and we will miss her if she is not there…_

Chancing it, the alien girl stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Tiptoeing toward the bed, she had to hold up a small starbolt in her hand given how dark Raven's room was with the curtains closed.

As she got nearer, the dark sorceress finally stirred a bit.

"Star?" Her voice was very hoarse and weak.

Starfire floated over, a little bit of worry creeping into her eyes. "Raven, are you hurt?"

The violet haired girl shook her head. "Just sick."

"Oh, that is terrible- oops."

Raven winced. "Not so loud. My head hurts."

"I am sorry." The redhead paused, tilting her head. "This means that you cannot come with us, then."

"I'm… afraid so."

Starfire blinked a few times, then smiled. "I shall stay here as well and take care of you."

"Wait… what?" Raven breathed out laboriously. "Star, you don't-"

"But you are ill and it is always better when someone is there to aid you."

"Star… I just need sleep. It's… fine. Go with everyone else."

"Shh, it is quite fine. It is more comfortable when someone is there to care for your ailment, is it not?"

"But-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I-it's not that. I don't… want to ruin your evening-"

"It is not the only time we see each other. And you are my friend as surely as they are. There is no reason for me to prefer seeing them over staying with you."

Raven coughed a bit, then grimaced. "Star… you don't have to."

"I want to." The alien girl smiled again. "Really. I do not understand why you do not believe me. It is not a big deal. I only have to tell Robin that I will not be coming."

The only response was a few feeble coughs. Starfire got up and moved toward the bathroom, soaking a small towel in cold water. She placed it on Raven's neck, then moved it to her forehead. A couple fingers came up to touch pale shoulders gently. The dark sorceress flinched at the contact, but did not protest further. Or perhaps she did not have the energy to.

"You are very tense. You should relax. It is… okay if I touch you?"

Raven nodded slightly. She moaned a little when Starfire's fingers worked into the twisted muscles along her upper back and around her neck. Another cool towel pressed to the back of her neck relieved a bit of the heat, drawing her focus away from the throbbing headache pulsing through her brain, and toward the slow, firm movements down her spine.

She twitched a bit again when Starfire began lifting her shirt, but decided that it would be too hard to protest – and besides, she was only wearing a small tank-top anyway, so it wasn't like it was hiding that much to begin with. Carefully, she turned over onto her stomach, and thankfully – in some sense – she was not very busty so it was not uncomfortable at all.

A bit of cool water dripped down her back as Starfire continued working on her lower muscles. A finger down her spine drew a pleasant line of sensation, a little prickling feeling running through her on each ridge of her vertebrae.

"You are very hot," Starfire's voice broke the silence. "Perhaps you need some medicine."

Raven pulled her shirt back down and turned up, still gasping for air but feeling a little better. "Maybe."

"Wait here. I shall bring you something."

* * *

The scent of fragrant tea and lavender filled the room when Starfire returned. Something about the aroma made her breathe a little easier, but inside, her body was roasting itself as hot as ever. Even with her physiology, such a high fever could not have been good.

Starfire frowned a little when she pressed the back of her hand to Raven's forehead. She touched the sorceress's lips and held a small spoon of dark liquid up. Raven grimaced at the taste of the medicine, but swallowed it without incident and began sipping the warm tea that Starfire held up to her.

"Do you think it would be good for you to go to the hospital? I am worried that your body heat will do you unnecessary harm."

Predictably, Raven shook her head. It, of course, wasn't just that going to the hospital was inconvenient and an extra physical exertion. It was also that the public – at the moment – did not know that she was half demon, and the backlash of that information possibly getting out was unpredictable at best. Of course, it would be easy for clinics to tell that her physiology was not fully human through a few blood tests, so…

Besides, it was just a fever.

…

Raven coughed again.

It wasn't really that her lungs felt like they were on fire. It also wasn't that it felt like someone had poured acid down her throat and it was dissolving every time she tried to breathe. And it wasn't really that the unnaturally loud pounding of her heart in her head was only matched by the extraordinarily loud ringing in her ears that most certainly was not from something external.

If it were just one of those things, it would have been fine. Sort of. But the issue was, it was all there, and plus, the heat inside her body just kept on burning hotter. She could feel Starfire's worried look on her face – she would have liked to reassure her friend that everything was fine, but she had absolutely no energy to communicate that.

Raven sipped another mouthful of tea, but honestly, even swallowing was a painful struggle. It also didn't really help that it was a warm drink, but perhaps it would help her sweat out her fever, probably her body's best option at that point. The downside, of course, was that it was very uncomfortable.

Starfire seemed to recognize this and ran the towels under some cold water again, before bringing them back and pressing them to Raven's neck and forehead. The sorceress's eyes fluttered a bit. Her lips moved, but a finger pressed to them convinced her not to speak.

"You are in no condition to be speaking. Are you sure you do not want me to bring you to the hospital?"

Raven nodded.

"Then would you like more tea? Or shall I bring more towels?"

The demoness shook her head. She turned a bit, curling up, and the alien girl realized that her friend felt comfortable enough to sleep. Well, comfortable was stretching it, but…

Starfire stared at Raven, watching the violet haired girl's breathing slow a bit, then slipped off her outer garments and sat beside her sleeping friend. She grabbed a book off a nearby shelf and finding the illustrations suited to her taste, began reading.

* * *

 _"Raven? Raven, can you hear me?"_

 _…_

 _"Raven, is something wrong? What's – oh my, you're burning up. Hold tight, I'll be right back."_

 _A violet haired woman left her daughter's room and ran down the hall. The white walls of the temple led toward the garden. Her footsteps were loud and echoing in the cool darkness of the invading night. It was quiet and still, almost serene, if not for the bit of tension pervading the ambient. It was mostly that Raven was hardly ever sick, given that demon blood helped stave off most illnesses, and even when it did happen, it usually was not very severe. Naturally, Arella was a little worried._

 _…_

 _It was a thick, humid night. To others, it would have been a little cool, but to the bedridden, violet-haired girl, it was plenty warm. Confined to her room, with the windows and doors closed, she felt more and more nauseous by the moment. The air was damp and stuffy. Each breath was painful and difficult, her lungs desperately trying to suck in more oxygen. Yet, she could not shake off the feeling of slow, encroaching suffocation._

 _In that constant state of pain, he dark hours of the night ticked timelessly by in a state of pure delirium. Her skin was damp and clammy, unnaturally cold in contrast to the burning heat pulsing through her core. It was a cold fever, an icy flame festering in the utter blackness. The only sounds were those of her agonizing rattling breaths and mischievous whispers ringing in the background. There was the scent of sweat and the taste of blood._

 _Each labored breath drew her further from reality._

 _The blackness of her room faded into a thick, impenetrable oblivion. Slow rhythms distorted rapidly into a deathly rattle. Dark, unseen things stirred to life behind the opaque veil covering her eyes. The whispers rapidly degenerated into Hellish, grotesque voices. In the background, high pitched ringing emerged from nothingness and steadily began growing louder. It was a chaotic whirl of noise, building and building as the darkness marched in._

 _It enclosed her body like the solid walls of a coffin. The scent of dirt and decaying flesh plagued her senses. A chorus of disjointed voices spoke to her simultaneously, blurring into a jarring, dissonant noise that was utterly indecipherable. The ringing grew louder and louder, until it very nearly blocked everything else out, everything except the pain in her lungs and the strain of her desperately beating heart._

 _The noise grew ever thicker. The soft hisses of serpentine voices flowed freely into deep demonic howls and shrill bird calls. Animalistic growls melded together with flowing water and howling wind, natural instruments that sang in a discordant collage of grinding, unpleasant noise._

 _It built further. It first was birthed as a small spark, then slowly grew into a tiny kindling of flames, then a roaring fire, then blazed into a scorching inferno. Yet at the same time, her skin grew colder and colder, as if the fire was sapping the heat from her to fuel its own life. Cold sweat formed a light sheen over her clammy skin, pale as ivory and pasty like death._

 _It called to her in a myriad of satanic cries, pulling her closer and closer to the realm of the unloving. Their voices beckoned. Their frenzied, hysterical screams drowned out all of her other senses and began eating away at her mind, distorting her very sanity. All senses melded together, the noise burning even hotter than the flames, the thick darkness around tasting of iron and dirt. It grew denser by the moment. The pounding of blood and shrill cries of the dead blazed through her head._

 _Black, vehement energy poured in. Her body was encompassed no longer by mere flesh and blood, but became bound to the pounding rhythm of her own heartbeat and the scorching heat of icy fire. Each beat fell like a hammer stroke, distorting all other noises around it with each tremendous impact._

 _Smoke and ashes filled her senses. Everything was burning, burning to the ground, set ablaze with hellfire and molten sulfur, the white city crumbling into pillars of obsidian, clear waters flowing with crimson magma, the sun bleeding sanguine and the sky dampening into an impenetrable shroud._

 _A soft voice broke through the maelstrom tearing through her._

 _'Raven… Raven look at me.'_

 _It was feathery and light, the gentlest of whispers amidst the harsh cacophony, a soft raven's song echoing out hopelessly against the swelling tension._

 _'Sweet Raven, open your eyes.'_

 _Colors and noise bled into demonic darkness. It whirled into an even more jarring juxtaposition of animalistic chants and sinister whispers, deathly cold and blazing fire._

 _'Raven… Raven… Rae-'_

 _Abruptly it turned into a snarl. Violet eyes split to crimson ones and the void stirred with ever thicker sensation. The pounding of her heart seemed impossibly loud, but the innumerable mutterings around her were somehow louder._

 _And then there it was._

 ** _"Hello, daughter. My dear Pride, you could not hide from me forever."_**

 _The white walls of Azarath disappeared behind blackened flame. It was there. He was there. That accursed voice drove the howls around her into a vehement frenzy. Their frenetic, agonized voices grew louder and louder. The rhythmic pulsing of her heartbeat quickened. Cold sweat met heated flesh. Chaos carved a gaping swath through the flesh of her body and pierced her ears with its horrific cry. It went faster and faster, louder, yet more wild, screaming and screeching, searing and scorching…_

 _…_

 _And then the single, clear sound of a bell in the distance broke through the madness. The flames faltered and the crimson eyes flickered out._

 _A second bell chimed in, then a third, and suddenly it was a chorus of incandescent harmony breaking through the chaos, singing together with their slow, radiant voices. The sound was luminous and effulgent, glowing brilliantly like a beacon in the distance._

 _It burst into scintillating light, piercing through the cacophony of hellish noise, beckoning to her from high up afar. The dazzling ringing formed a deep chorale, where the bass notes rumbled through the earth and the high notes were aglow with golden music, surging into a wondrous blaze that cut through the darkness and surrounded her with vibrant warmth._

 _Her breaths fell in rhythm with the lush ringing of the chimes. Iridescent song breathed warmth into dark fire, order intertwined with chaos, a march of heavenly light into demonic blackness, light radiating in sparkling clusters of tones, life breathed back into death, bells ringing with blazing brilliance…_

* * *

Raven's eyes flew open.

Her first instinct was to clutch onto the nearest solid object. The noise still rang distantly in her ears. The damning cries, chaotic, frenetic screeching, the rasp of fresh corpses, and the incandescent ringing of bells calling to her…

"Raven?"

A hand came up. It touched her hair tentatively, then an arm came up to wrap around her.

"Raven, is everything okay?"

It all faded. The bells lingered a moment longer, but died away in another couple moments. Reality came back to her senses. She was back in her own body, in her own bed, in her own home with her friends…

To the other girl's surprise, Raven curled in even closer and clutched onto her friend's abdomen.

"Do you… wish to talk about it?"

"No," the response was rapid and husky, thick with indecipherable emotion. "I'm fine… it's just…"

"Yes?"

It was silent for the moment. The heat was still there. There was still sweat and blood, the pounding of her heart in her head and bright light dancing through her brain. And yet… it was bearable. It was better than before. It was just better.

"… It's nothing. S-Star, I… thank you. For staying with me."

Starfire said nothing, but smiled and stroked the messy locks of violet hair near her shoulder. Another couple of moments passed, and Raven's breathing slowed again.

In the distance, the soft ringing of bells played quietly over the rising sun.

* * *

A/N: I will try to update again when my fever goes away.


	7. You'd think it'd be a big waste of time

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

This one is kind of short, but figured it would be okay to put out there. There's a little bit of language, but nothing too severe.

* * *

"Hmm… where could she be..?" Jinx walked out of the mall, then back in, eyes scanning the various shops for her target.

It, unfortunately, seemed to be missing. Okay, yes, there were a lot of people around, but she was good at picking people out in crowds and the person she was looking for _should_ have been very easy to find. Yes, there were many petite girls with pale skin around, but that wasn't the only distinguishing factor here. Okay, maybe yes she would have changed her hair color for this instance – being a superhero did often draw unwanted attention – but then again, Jinx knew her well enough to be able to spot her even without the hair color… it wasn't the appearance necessarily, so much as the dark sorceress's body language and general aura and-

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly. It took her several blinks to recognize the girl looking at her.

"Rae?"

"It's Raven. Or, Rachel to you right now."

"Oh, right, I- uh- I…"

Jinx's voice trailed off as she eyed Raven's current alter ego. The dark Titan was wearing a sheer, dark tank top with a matching dress shirt like a jacket. The thin fabric clung to her body, accentuating her slim curves and toned muscles, some of which were hidden by the fabric of the long-sleeved shirt. Lower, a pair of form-fitting black jeans hid nothing of the sleek musculature of her legs, even revealing a little of her tiny ankles and the smooth, ivory skin of her lower shin.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You didn't really expect me to show up in uniform, did you?"

It took the pinkette a moment to realize that she was being spoken to. "I, uh… well… no. You look… better than I expected."

"Thanks." The sorceress sniffled a little, then stifled a cough.

"You sick?"

"A little. Was why I couldn't get back to you earlier. But seriously, Jen, a note dropped through my window? You could definitely find a better way to communicate than that."

Subconsciously, Jinx's eyes trailed up to her currently blonde hair. "Hey, we're about to change that. Totally your fault anyway. How else 'm I suppos'd to get your attention?"

"Well…" Raven pursed her lips, then grimaced.

Jinx tilted her head. "You sure you're okay? You're even paler than normal."

"Well enough. So, why am I shopping with you again?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna get you a phone!"

"A what?"

"… you gotta be shittin' me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I am well aware of what it is. I am merely questioning whether I really need one or not."

"Rach, you're a dumbass."

The demoness gave her a sour look, then sighed. "So enlighten me. Why do I need a phone?"

"So you can text peeps. And talk to 'em. And play games on it. And internet on it. And-"

"Boring."

"You can even read stories on it!"

"I can also read stories from books."

Jinx pouted. "You're just bein' stubborn."

Raven allowed herself a small smirk. "I am. Fine. But there's really no need for anything too fancy. I just need something that works-"

"Nuh uh. Not how it works. We're gonna get you the newest, bestest one out there."

"And that would be…"

"Uh, well… you want an iPhone or a Samsung or what?"

"I don't care."

Jinx put her hands up in the air, looking as if she were about to tear her hair out. "Oh. My. Ugh. Okay. Let's get you an S7 then."

"A what? I thought you said-"

"Rach. Please." Jinx shook her head. "You're killin' me."

"Oh, I am? Good."

"Agh! 'Kay I give up. Let's just go 'n get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly."

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

* * *

"Huh. Weird."

"What is?"

"All of these phones look the same. But this one is double the price of the other one."

"Rach. You, of all people should know this."

"Know what?"

"It's not what's on the outside." Jinx put a finger to Raven's sternum. "It's what's on the inside."

Raven's lips twitched. The thief grinned sheepishly and withdrew her finger.

"But seriously. Not even kidding. Yer only bein' like this 'cuz you've never had a phone before."

"Am I?" Raven shrugged and held up the device to the light. "I suppose this thing could be useful. So, what. I just buy this thing and go?"

"You seriously know nothin' about phones? Rach, you gotta get a SIM card first. And a cover so it doesn't break if you drop it. And a screen protector."

The dark sorceress pursed her lips. "So many extra things."

"It's not really so bad. Here, I'll even take care of everything else for ya. Just buy your own cover."

"And by take care of, you mean spend my money."

"On somethin' for you!"

Raven glanced to the side, where the other girl was eyeing another shiny new phone. "And an upgrade for yourself."

Jinx turned, grinning sheepishly. "I was just lookin'!"

"Sure you were. Relax. I have plenty of money. You can have a new phone too."

"I can? You bein' serious?"

Raven sighed. "Yes, I am." She looked at the wall, where many plastic covers were hanging off the racks. "Suggestions?"

"Red with flowers."

"No."

"Midnight blue?"

"No."

"Pitch black."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I _do_ have a sense of style, no matter how tiny it might be." She grimaced and coughed into her hand.

"Ya know, if you're gonna cough after every sentence…"

"I'm sick, give me a break."

"Haha, I know. So, uh… hmm. Green?"

"Ugly color."

"Fine. Pink with peaches."

"No- well actually…" Raven plucked the piece of plastic off the shelf and turned it over a couple times.

Jinx blinked for several minutes. It didn't register. Was the dark sorceress being serious or was she just… no, she was definitely being serious. Yes, she was aware of the rather uncharacteristic choice she had made but…

Raven smiled a bit. Then, she frowned.

"Am I to assume that there is something wrong with me choosing this color?"

"N-no-nonono," Jinx spluttered. "It's just so- so, you know-"

The dark Titan's eyes drew down slightly. "Besides, then I should be asking you why your phone has a lavender colored cover."

"Uh. 'Cuz."

A mischievous smirk crossed Raven's lips for just a moment, before she grimaced again and stifled another cough.

"So, you going to chastise my choice in colors, or can I take my phone and go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay. Text me when you're back, 'kay?"

"Yeah okay."

* * *

 _Titan's Tower_

The cool darkness of her room ghosted across her skin when she returned. Raven discarded her clothes, pulled on a pair of pajamas, then sighed and laid down on her bed. One hand fidgeted with the blankets for a moment, then she reached over for her new phone and swiped it open.

 _Hrmph. I mean, I guess since I already bought this clunky thing, might as well try to figure out why everyone's so crazy about them. I mean, what can you even do with this little thing anyway? Well… read random stories? But that's not really different than carrying around a book. Or, maybe listen to music. Hmm…_

She tapped one of the apps and it opened up into a small store, where there were many albums on display. Her nose wrinkled with distaste. _Dirty rap songs. Not my style. Hopefully there's something else. Let's see. Jazz? Bill Evans… yeah, I think some of his albums were good. Though, it's $0.99 to buy… eh, whatever. I'll get one for now and see if I like it._

Raven rummaged through her drawer for a pair of headphones and began listening.

 _Okay… well, that can't be it. There has to be something else. Let's see. I suppose this makes it easier to talk with friends. Not that I have any. So that's out of the question. Supposedly, this thing helps you get to places without getting lost, but I don't exactly have that problem. Hmm. Well, I think Jinx did say something about phone games once upon a time. Guess I might as well check it out._

Her eyes shifted over the screen as she opened the app store. She put in the filter for games, then looked briefly at the most popular ones.

 _Sudoku… eh. Candy crush? It looks a bit like Tetris, I guess, but… meh. Oh, what's this? Pokemon go? Well…_

Violet eyes quickly shifted to the side, where two plushie kitties were placed carefully with her pillows on her bed. She stared for a bit, then mentally chastised herself and looked away.

 _Azar, since when have I taken a liking to small, cute things? Jinx and Star must really be rubbing off on me. Ugh. Well…_

Against her own will, her finger moved to the download button. It only took a few moments to install, then the music began playing through her headphones as it loaded.

 _Or, my fever has seriously messed up my head. What in the nine hells am I doing? Since when have I resorted to playing petty phone games to pass the time? And Pokemon, no less!_

She shook her head back and forth, but probably as a result of her sickness – yes, that was a good excuse – her brain decided to turn into half mush and decided not to protest her indulging in the humongously obvious waste of time.

 _Okay, so it looks like I have to walk around. So I just walk toward one of them, then try to catch them. Yeah, that's what it looks like. Well, hmm. That's a Squirtle, right? Maybe I'll go for that one._

Raven stood and walked around a bit, then tapped the screen.

 _So now what? Something has to happen when I touch the screen – oh. So I guess I'm supposed to throw the pokeball at it._

 _… why do I even remember anything about Pokemon at all? I mean, yes, I have played a couple Pokemon games in the past, but…_

 _Oh well._

 _Great. So I caught it. That was easy. So now what? Maybe I should go exploring in the Tower for other ones? Or… oh, there's one nearby right now. It's… in my room? Hmm…_

Raven looked up and began wandering around. _Is that… a Vaporeon? Wait, but what does the red circle mean? I guess it means it's harder to catch? Well, good. I like a challenge –_

Her phone buzzed. The violet haired girl frowned and switched screens.

 _Messages_

 _Jinx: Hey babe, your phone working or what_

Raven pursed her lips.

 _Me: Yes. Chat later, I'm in the midst of catching a pokemon._

 _Jinx: Wait, whaaaat_

 _Jinx: Dude it's been like 5 min and you're already playing that game?_

 _Me: Yes_

 _Jinx: Well, don't be shy, tell me what you're trying to catch_

 _Me: A vaporeon_

 _Jinx: You serious? Wait right there. I'm coming over_

Raven frowned, then switched screens back. She spent several minutes fidgeting with her phone, then looked up as she sensed a little bundle of swirling energy not _that_ far away.

 _Huh. She was serious about coming over here. Is this little guy that exciting? Maybe this is one of the rarer ones._

A little smirk crossed the demoness's lips. _She must be jealous._

* * *

 _Knock, knock._ "Rae!"

Violet eyes glanced toward the window. A little zap of black energy darted forward and opened it, allowing a pink-haired thief to dart inside. The pinkette's cheeks were a little flushed as she landed.

"So, ya like your new toy?"

"It is… interesting to play with." Raven was laying on her bed with her phone beside her. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you said there was a Vaporeon here, 'n I thought-"

"Jinx," Raven sat up a little, suddenly looking a little serious. "I am not an idiot. I did my research. I am well aware that if you catch a Pokemon, it will not be available to other people until it respawns. You were trying to steal my Vaporeon, weren't you?"

"B-but-but-"

"This goes beyond petty thievery, Jinx. You should feel lucky that I did not give you the chance to actually steal _my_ Pokemon. Because if you had…"

"B-but Rae…" Jinx pouted.

Violet irises filled with mirth. "Shush. It's my room anyway. All the Pokemon that spawn here belong to me. You understand me? If I catch you in here thieving from me, I will be sure to reclaim my property from your cold, dead hands."

"But sharing is caring…" The pinkette tried to muster up her cutest face possible. "And you didn't even like phones before today!"

Raven mused over that statement for a moment. She made brief eye contact with the other girl, then went back to staring at her phone screen.

"But, I suppose I can be persuaded into allowing you access to my abode that contains highly desirable Pokemon. The question is, what do you have to offer me in return?"

Jinx blinked a bit, then grinned. "Ya know, this game's not just 'bout catchin' Pokemon. There's other stuff in it too."

"Good." Raven patted the bed beside her. "Enlighten me."

* * *

A/N: More soon? Also random side note, I don't actually play Pokemon Go, but it's installed on my phone so…


	8. Meditation

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

No specific spoilers, but let's say this chapter is a bit on the darker side. It's not specifically heavy on any sort of adult content, but the subject matter may be more difficult.

* * *

 _Tick. Tock._

Minute pass by into hours in quiet darkness. Violet eyes open and close, open and close. Pale lips pucker briefly, breaths held in thick silence. Sight, smell, hearing, taste, touch… all senses dampen save for slowly ticking time.

Moments pass into days, endlessly waiting. There is sometimes a soft rumble – not quite that, but perhaps a chorus of whispers – but it is not clear that it is anything besides her imagination. Blackness is sheer and opaque, casting the usually familiar contours of her room into something bizarre and dreamlike. Surreal shadows cast from invisible light carve a dreamlike path across her vision.

Solid walls become the boundaries of her illusory world. Grotesque, gothic sculptures morph into the sleek shapes of ravens. Soft fabric fades into clouds and mist, at first a gentle veil, but shifting to something more sinister with the further passage of time.

Even with her breath held, whispered songs reach her ears. Utterly inhuman, the soft cries of birds evoke tones of stark, thick voices. Sight and sound warp at their beckoning. She waits and listens, not daring to move.

Steely metal burns into charred obsidian. Windows and doors form caged bars. The ravens' song sings from afar, calling toward their caged sister. Her eyes shift up, amethyst light piercing through solid stone, gazing toward the birds' dark bodies flying in the sky.

She blinks once, then twice. Pale fingers move up to run through lavender hair as she shakes her head. The image fades and she is back in her room.

 _Tick. Tock._

A slender, dark eyed girl uncrosses her legs and stands. She stretches a little, then sighs. It is desolately quiet in the heavy blackness. A hand stretches out, as if reaching for something, but then she quickly realizes her mistake and draws it back. There is nothing to reach for. Rather, there is nothing within her reach.

Her friends are gone. There is no one to talk to. The musty air of her room is solemn and lonely. A small smile touches her lips momentarily, but disappears rapidly. It really isn't their fault. It's hers.

She tilts her face up, arching her back and staring at the ceiling. Motionless, like a statue, the contours of her thin body twist and stretch, the pale curves of her breasts peaking upward, hips tilted and legs bent.

 _Ah. It's my fault. It's always them making an effort to be friendly with me. Everyone's so nice to me. It's just… I don't know. I just can't. I can't help but shove everyone away. I'm different from them. I'm just not outgoing and open the way they are. I'm just dangerous. And dark. Nobody likes people like me. I don't blame them for that._

She rolls her shoulders and the arc of her body turns into a slouch. The cloak around her shoulders falls away, feathers shed in an ebony cascade. Blackness paints violaceous hair and mauve eyes into opaque obsidian.

A demoness, a sorceress, a Titan, a force of impending destruction, the harbinger of the apocalypse, these are all what she is. She is the mysterious one, always the protector and the healer, the most unlikely guardian angel. It is how they all see her, elegant, untouchable, pure, demure and chaste. But truthfully… _I'm just a girl._

 _It's not like they have to be afraid of me._

 _… it's not like I have to be afraid of them either._

Slender hands comb through silken hair. It is a little longer than before, curling about her shoulders in fine, soft locks. She twirls it between her fingers a bit, eyes lifting as it comes untucked from behind her ears and covers her vision.

Night falls.

 _Tick. Tock._

Moonlight filters through her curtains. Dark magic shifts the cloth aside, filling her room with cold, ivory radiance. Dark lashes flutter as her gaze lifts.

Stars spread endlessly across the nocturnal sky, shining clearly through solitary darkness. Gathered in clusters, they emanate a mosaic of colored light in an otherwise empty void. Pinpricks of brilliant hues reflect in deep, mauve-colored pools. The tiniest circles, but deep as the ocean, the surface shimmers like rippling water, briefly stirring, before fading back to numbing, apathetic gloom.

She tears her gaze away, staring at her hands in an empty stupor. Strings of sensation work their way through her breast, birthed and buried rapidly in the isolated void of nevermore. Emotion is a blessing… and a curse.

It beckons from high up, beyond the sky in the cosmos and heavens, where otherworldly forces arouse euphoria and ecstasy, and also from below, where the dark innards of the earth and the hellish abyss reek of rot and agony and filth and despair.

In between, though, this is the realm of mortals. Torn between two worlds, pulled in all directions, conflicting instincts beget cold, cold detachment. Far between the distant moonlight and blackened steel, it is a timeless, melancholic existence in utter solitude. _Numb and unfeeling. That's me._

 _Right?_

The world freezes. Leaves blowing in the wind hang midair, halted under the white orb's surreal gaze. Fluttering curtains spread like a cloak of feathers cast unmoving shadows at her motionless feet. White and black cut sharp edges at the bridge between dark steel and silver light. She stands there, before the glassy window, at the juncture of impenetrable darkness and ivory radiance, waiting with bated breath in the timeless, monochrome world.

White and black… black and white… they meet before the transparent gaze of a jaded glass pane. There are only two spots of color.

Still, without breathing, her eyes shimmer. It is ethereally beautiful all around. The white night lends the water a frosty, snowy covering. Leaves flying from the island's trees hang like snowflakes carved from the purest marble. White stars and white moonlight freeze the universe into a pale portrait of sheer emptiness and… and… loneliness.

It is elegant, graceful, perfect… and cold. So, so cold.

Slowly, very slowly, she stretches a hand out toward the window. Time passes in eons with each heartbeat. The crystalline scene before her violet eyes remains motionless. Through the glass, it seems flawless, untouchable, but still her fingers draw closer. Briefly, just briefly, she makes contact with the cold glass.

An instant later, it shatters.

She lets out a low breath as the image before her eyes disappears. Clouds shroud the moon and stars, casting the world in a grey limbo once more. Leaves blow in, no longer touched by the heavenly light of the celestial sphere, but cast down into brittle, lifeless paper at her feet. It's gone. It's all gone.

Alien emotion bubbles up in her heart. Blood drips from her fingertips as she withdraws her hand and places it over her breast. It's only a faint, faint yearning, but…

Perhaps it's better the other way. Emotion is such a human thing. It's such a troublesome thing to deal with. Is cold perfection not better?

After all, it only takes three words.

 _Azarath metrion zinthos._

She turns away and closes her eyes.

 _Tick. Tock._

It's gone.

It's all gone. The slow breath of time moves again. _Breathe… breathe…_

Darkness reclaims its domain. White light clouds over with ashes, then fades to a raven black. The soft gasps fall in groups of three, whispered words of power holding the ever thickening sensation at bay. _Breathe…_

Black irises gleam beneath half lidded lashes. Her room is gone, replaced by a labyrinthine expanse of dusky metal. Water drips quietly from the ceiling in a slow, irregular rhythm. Cold steel is bare and unadorned. The words fall from her lips like a hymn. This is supposed to be her safe haven. It's supposed to be her sanctuary… her room… the tranquility of meditation… the absolute darkness. This is her element, but somehow, staring into the iron maze surrounding her, there is only the paralyzing sense of fear… and loneliness.

The dripping draws nearer. Something tells her to move – staying forever will not change anything – fear and solitude do not disappear by themselves. But then, what lies out there in that metal jungle could be worse. It could be more terrifying… it could be…

Against her will, she takes a step forward. She takes another, then another. Something calls to her from the depths of the maze. She listens closely – if the dripping water behind her does not disturb the quiet, it almost sounds like a voice.

Without knowing why, her steps take her deeper and deeper, turning past the endless corners through the infinite halls, searching and searching for the elusive sound crying out her name.

Through the deserted, empty corridors, the pale girl wanders. The cold of the frigid metal does not seem to touch her feet and fingertips… she is numb already. Every which way she turns, there is only more metal, and more darkness. The path downward never ends.

Her breath comes out in frosty puffs. Dripping water chases at her heels. She whispers the three words over and over and over. Far away – but closer than before – it keeps calling for her to come. Instinctively, she follows.

Sounds meld together in clusters of dissonant tones. It rises and falls in a slow, solitary march, where she wanders alone in the vast, barren blackness.

Water falls in droplets from the ceiling. She draws nearer.

Deep in the belly of the iron behemoth, a faint, forlorn song breathes in disjoint melodies. The first phrase is bleak and wintry, without emotion, without feeling. She breathes.

There is a hint of low darkness in the next, a feminine voice of timeless age half speaking, half singing in desolate delirium. A breath marks the next song.

The first was low and cold, the third is high, like the sound of a girl, but just as frigid as ever. It echoes off the labyrinth's metal panes, almost like the ringing of an instrument. It goes higher and higher, and quieter and quieter before disappearing altogether. She breathes again.

Winter wind breathes more trouble into the next. Isolated notes grind dissonantly against one another, the solitary voice somehow forming sustained chords, bouncing endlessly from steel wall to steel wall. It is quiet, but jarring, unnervingly discordant, a cacophonous sigh sung in solely monochromatic harmonies. She almost forgets to breathe before the next one begins.

It is cold and quiet again. The song is so soft it might as well just be the wind. Faint melancholy fills the air with faint feeling. She listens more closely.

Unlike the others, there are discernable words this time. It is only three, repeated over and over in a myriad of different tones, morphed into quiet dissidence over an achingly slow period of time. Her own whispers fall in rhythm with the song. High and low voices ring together like the courting of two birds in the night, two mates searching for one another in the vast darkness. They draw closer. Both breathe simultaneously.

There is no next one. Absolute silence festers like black pearls caressed by lavender leaves. Her eyes coax at it to return; it does not respond. There is only silence and…

 _Drip._ Water falls in small droplets again. The sound pierces through her heart.

She is wandering again. It always seems that way. She's always searching, yearning to find something in that black jungle, but all that she can find is the cold embrace of iron.

The water drips faster. Her breathing quickens as well. The three word chant is stuck in her throat, but still echoes through her ears from elsewhere. A rush of sensation stirs in her breast. She holds it there, not willing to let it spread just yet. Thick darkness bars her path forward, but she ignores it and wanders further down into the hellish maze. There has to be something there. Everything here is so desperately deserted. It can't be like this everywhere. There has to be something. There has to be-

She trips, then falls flat. Flowing water draws nearer. Loneliness presses in like a shroud. Her lips work furiously. _Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath metrion zinthos. Azar-_

She stares at her own hands. White skin glows eerily against the black metal. This world is cast in only the most extreme shades of monochrome.

Then, it appears again. It calls to her; violet eyes raise and meet pink ones. Time stops again.

 _This is… the answer?_

They stare at one another.

 _This is… what I was looking for?_

The eyes beckon for her to come. She obeys and gets up again. Her feet bring her closer. Like magic, the other person appears, a faint smile on her face. No words are exchanged between them. The bead of sensation in her heart spreads.

At first, she recognizes confusion, then a string of warmth, then a flood of denial, then…

The other girl shakes her head. _It's up to you._

Pink eyes close and she disappears.

Violet fades back to black. She blinks a little. Dripping water falls on her face and runs down her chin. _Azarath metrion zinthos. Azarath- Azar… no. That's enough._

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. The labyrinth melts. Her room reappears around her. The window is no longer broken. All is as it should be… still… quiet… alone.

 _Tick. Tock._

At long last, dawn breaks over the horizon.


	9. A girl's obsession

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

Second chapter with adult content warning! It's not truly smut, but pretty close...

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Raven? Raven, you there? Training starts in five minutes! Rae-"

There was a muffled sound from within the dark Titan's room.

"Yo, you coming? Or should I tell Rob-"

"Just give me a moment." Raven's voice was a little breathless as she spoke. "Go on ahead, Cy. I'll follow soon."

"Right."

The robotic man whistled to himself as he headed down the hall. A couple minutes later, the door to Raven's room opened and the resident sorceress flew out, hair a tiny bit messy and face a little flushed. She was dressed in not exactly her normal attire - instead of the usual cloak and leotard, her garb consisted of a tight pair of shorts and somewhat thin tank top. All in pitch black, of course.

She held a hand to her head. _Ugh. Almost forgot. We still have sparring today. Yesterday was Cy and annoying green bug, so today I guess it's Robin and Starfire. Great._

"Hey, I know physical stuff ain't your thing, but it won't be so bad."

"You're right. I just have to fight a guy who has six black belts in different martial arts and an alien princess who can lift a hundred times my body weight with one arm. And I don't get to use my powers either."

"Win some lose some."

"Haha very funny."

Cyborg grinned at her. "On the bright side, at least ya kicked BB's butt yesterday."

She rolled her eyes. "And yours too."

"Hey! That's 'cuz I purposely lowered my strength so I wouldn't hurt ya!"

"Yeah, whatever..." The sorceress phased through a doorway.

Cyborg promptly ran face first into it, before grumbling and pulling it open.

"Cyborg? Raven? Good, you're here. I was thinking, you and Starfire could use the training course since you'll probably end up... using more force."

The robotic man held his nose. "Sure."

Robin turned. "And you and I will be in here. Nice outfit by the way."

"I am not going to attempt fist fighting with that cloak again."

"You still won yesterday."

"Because I ditched it halfway through."

"Good point. You stretch yet?"

"No."

"Well do some, otherwise you might end up getting hurt when we spar. By the way, you okay? Your face is a bit red."

"I'm fine," Raven hissed. She looked to the side. "It's because someone is here watching us."

Robin glanced sideways as well. "Beast Boy..."

"Hey dude, I'm goin' against you next. Gotta study your moves!"

"Hmph. Well, whatever. Just be quiet if you stay."

"Sure."

"Raven, let me know when you're ready."

The demoness nodded and continued stretching. Despite her - in her mind - plain, unattractive appearance, she was well aware of both of their eyes traveling up and down her body. Yes, she was Raven. Yes, she was the pure, untouchable one. Yes, she was definitely off-limits. But she was still a girl... a girl with well toned, sleek muscles, a slim, but attractive figure, and a relatively normal outfit to show it off at that... for once.

Well, it was that, and it was almost definitely her imagination, but were Robin's eyes on her... her... crotch?

Raven fought to keep the red from her face. _This was a bad idea. A very bad idea._

"... Raven? You sure you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. This room is just a little warm, that's all."

There was a slight lull in conversation as she finished relaxing her calves. Robin frowned.

"Wait. You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That humming sound. Almost sounds like something's vibrating."

"I... I, uh... no. I don't hear anything. I'm ready by the way."

"Hmm, okay. Right, so obviously I won't go all out on you or attempt to injure you, but just in case we end up in an awkward spot, pick a safeword."

"Uhh... uhh..." _Just pick the first thing that comes to mind. Just..._ "Jinx. Same to you."

"Circus. That's a funny one."

 _I blurted out something without thinking. To think that was the first one that I thought of..._ "Problem?"

"Not really, it fits with your mentality. Losing is just unlucky, right?"

"You think the same way."

"True. Well, get ready. Take five steps back, then we'll start."

They both stepped backward. She took a moment to look around. Their training room was padded down so most of their falls or tackles wouldn't hurt too much. There wasn't too much in terms of obstacles, but... but... was it just her imagination or were Beast Boy's eyes going toward her crotch as well? _Oh Azar, I can't let him find out. This was such a bad idea. I should have just... but Cyborg interrupted me! But I should have known... this was so ill planned. I'll just... hopefully I can hold it in until at least this one is over, then maybe sneak to the bathroom or something..._

She took the fifth step, then prepared herself. In an instant, Robin was almost on top of her. She dodged one blow, then diverted his next one, aiming for a counterattack on his side. It was quickly blocked, then a fist grazed her ribs. Raven shifted away and tried again. They traded hits for a little bit, then she disengaged, putting some distance between them. Robin frowned a little.

"Don't you remember what I told you last time? Attacking straight from the front is the worst way possible. If you get read easily, your opponent can use that against you and cause some serious damage."

"I can get away with it though."

"Only because you have very fast reflexes. But if you ever get unlucky..."

 _Jinx._ "Whatever. You going to come at me again or what?"

"Hmph."

Robin threw a fist forward, but then withdrew at the last second as a feint. Raven jumped, dodging the sweeping kick he aimed at her ankles, then twisted to avoid an elbow aimed at her side. She kicked out, but missed horribly and he tackled her to the floor.

"Woop woop!" Beast Boy yelled from the side. "Look at 'em get it on!"

"Beast Boy, I thought I said stay quiet - oof!"

A quick knee to his stomach forced him away and Raven slid backward, defending against a flurry of blows from her teammate. Robin was tough - he was very fast, and her muscles protested her moving quite as quickly as he did, but at least her reactions were good so she was able to divert most of the blows. There was, however, only so much room for her to maneuver in, and her eyes widened a little as her back hit a wall.

She rolled aside to dodge a fist toward her solar plexus, but then the next one hit her on the arm, and another grazed her side. A third hit her abdomen, a little lower, and suddenly a rush of heat rushed downward.

"Ahhnn..." Raven let out a tiny moan - the hit hurt, but somehow that pain fueled a wave of pleasure that took its sweet time running up and down her spine.

Her eyes detected a knee aimed upward and she dodged again, getting in a few good counter hits, but he had her trapped and her defense was inexperienced. This time, a hard palm thrust was aimed right at the center of her abdominal region, but he withdrew the force at the last moment so that it would not hurt her.

That only made it worse.

It was a gentle nudge in the wrong direction, sending even more sensation flooding upward first, then downward pooling straight between her legs. The - supposed to be - tiny vibrations began sending rattles through her whole body, drawing more and more tension toward her body's hot, pulsing core.

"Better," Robin drew back momentarily. "You lasted longer this time, but I imagine if that had been a serious attack, you would be on the floor by now."

Raven drew a deep breath - hopefully - drawing his attention away from her lower areas. "Cyborg did the same thing yesterday. But you know, that only gives me more chances to make you cry mercy in the end, just like he did."

"I don't want to seriously hurt you, but if you put it like that..."

His drive was back. She swung at him, missed, then tried kicking and missed again. He was simply too fast! Perhaps their reflexes were about equivalent, but his movements were just cleaner and better than hers. She swung again; he caught her wrist and pinned one arm to the wall. Raven struggled a bit, then managed to release his grip and push him to the ground. She sat on his chest, holding his arms down.

Sweat dripped down her face and neck, running through her clothes. He was still dry. She grimaced.

"Worked up quite a sweat, haven't you?"

"S-shut up. Like you're in a position to be talking."

Robin sighed. "I think we need to work on your holds too. You keep leaving major openings whenever you attack. See, like look."

The masked hero kicked his legs up and hit her shoulders. Raven winced a little and her grip loosened. In that moment, he twisted, then pushed her off and turned her over. He pinned her arms behind her back and sat on her legs.

"I'm not suffocating you, right?"

"I know I don't have much of a chest. No need to rub it in." Raven's voice came out muffled and irritated.

"Dude, did I just hear Raven complain about-"

"Shut it, Beast Boy." Black energy appeared from nowhere and covered his mouth with a piece of tape.

The sorceress squirmed and struggle in her teammate's grip, but he was very strong and his hold was much better. Flustered, she tried kicking him off of her, but with his legs holding her down, she couldn't get enough force to do so. And worse, in that position, with her breasts pressed against the floor and her constantly shifting her legs, there was even more stimulation than ever before and it was only serving to drive her into a state of delirium.

"So, you give up yet?"

"Mmpff - why... are you so good?"

She could practically imagine Robin's cocky grin above her. "I'm the only one of us without any sort of enhancement or special ability. I'd better be good at this, otherwise I'd be useless in fights. So, give up yet?"

"Rrghh... not yet."

"Right. Well, I'll give you a chance."

Robin released his grip and let Raven rise. Her chest rose up and down rapidly as she gasped for air. Raven glared a bit as she caught his eyes going down. He grinned.

"Hey, you're the one who admitted to being flat."

"I am _not_ flat," Raven muttered crossly. "And you have Starfire. There is no reason to be looking at me."

"Well, we have an open relationship. Tamaranian culture... okay, okay! It was just a joke anyway!"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, desperately trying to focus. Tension pulsed through her in waves, pooling then releasing, teetering on the brink of breaking free completely. _Focus. Focus. Or... I mean, I could just give up, but I want to win. Of course I want to win! I just have to... ahn... nnn... not get distracted!_

He came at her again. This time, the dark Titan dropped down and aimed for her foe's knees. Robin turned at the last second, but she predicted the direction correctly and managed to throw him off balance. A quick push sent him to the ground, but before she could get on top of him, he hooked a foot around her knee, putting her face forward into the padded ground. He held her arms crossed behind her back again, but then forced her to kneel upright, spreading her legs by placing his between them.

Raven struggled again, but found that she could not really kick without losing balance and falling over completely. That was definitely impossible in her delirious state, with her arms held behind her and him pressing her a little forward, and with his knee so very close to her crotch... _shit! If he touches me, he might be able to feel my vibrating egg! It might be mini sized, but... oh Azar. Oh Azar. Oh Azar..._

Yet somehow, that thought only heightened her body's excitement. Raven gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. One hand held her arms crossed behind her back, and now another made contact with her neck and pushed her upper body a little forward. It only further heightened the tension building in her groin.

Images flooded through her head. Despite her best efforts, they just would not coming - her secret fantasy. She was there - it was no longer Robin's hands holding her, but instead, a pink haired girl's hands doing the work. It was the pinkette's leg between hers, and it was the pinkette's fingers working all over her body, over her breasts and down her abdomen to her arousal and rubbing and fingering and... _why her? Azar, why her? Why can't I get my mind off of her? We're not even friends! We're supposed to be enemies! So why does the thought of her turn me on like this - ahh! Mmm..._ the images kept coming. The pinkette's pretty face stared into her own. That pale, soft skin was perfect for cuddling, and those plump, tender lips were definitely perfect for kissing and... _oh Azar, it's too much!_

"Nnrgh, Jinx, Jinx!" Raven whimpered, color flooding into her cheeks.

Robin instantly released his hold on her. She dropped to the floor, panting and sweating.

"My bad, sorry!"

"Ouch!" Beast Boy ripped the tape off his mouth. "Dude, I thought you said you weren't gonna hurt her!"

The pulsing in her groin faded quickly - it was only a short, weak one since she didn't really want to get caught in this situation. "I'm fine," Raven muttered breathlessly. "It's just I was a bit dizzy and the lights were blinding me."

"Oh." Robin offered her a hand, helping her to a sitting position. "You sure you're not hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Raven wiped the sweat from her brow, forcing her face to stay smooth.

It was a herculean effort. If anything that short release only made her body even warmer than before. It was like her arousal had been forcibly shoved back into her, barely having leaked out before being caged again. Having tasted that release... it took all of her willpower to keep from dropping her pants right there and fingering herself to-

"Raven?"

Violet eyes blinked a few times. "I'm okay. Just... do you think you could get me some ice before I go spar with Star?"

"You sure you're in good shape to do that?"

"Like I said, I'm just a bit dizzy. I don't do headaches very well. Ice should help."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I got it," Beast Boy held her a bag of ice. "But man, you seriously got owned-"

Raven glared at her green teammate. "And who lost yesterday?"

"You just got lucky!"

"Sure. Ugh. Really not helping my headache. I'm going to go over to the other room and see if they're done."

"Right. Don't push yourself too hard. I know you want to win, but no need to get hurt over it."

Raven nodded and phased out of the room. She glided down the hall, heading toward the bathroom quickly. Looking around carefully, she snuck inside and locked the door. Her hands were a frenzy of movement as she dropped her shorts and panties. One hand went back up to her breasts, rubbing them furiously over her shirt and bra, and the other combed briefly through the dark strands of her pubic hair before she pulled out the little egg inside her and turned the vibrator power up. She put it back in, pinched her clit hard a couple times, and her brain stopped working rationally.

 _Jinx... Jinx... Jinx!_

"Ahh... ahn... mmpff," Raven removed her hand from her breast and put it over her mouth, trying to stifle her moans.

Her legs trembled and shook as the orgasm tore through her, offering a few surges of raw pleasure through her body before something abruptly forced her to stop. Someone was walking right past that door - _Starfire_ _? I can't let her hear me. I can't - nngh, this is so frustrating!_

The sudden panic countered the pleasure and despite her ever increasing arousal, she knew that taking too long in the bathroom would only increase her chances of getting caught. After all, the stronger her orgasm, the more she would be unable to contain her moans...

Raven sighed. She pulled her shorts back up and washed her hands. Fortunately, she usually wasn't a terribly... wet... girl so at least there wasn't really a mess. Although if she let it build up far enough, it was possible for that to change...

 _Whatever. I'll have to find time to take care of this later. Passing out in my own room is okay, I guess, though waking up covered in... in... let's not think about that. If I have another orgasm that powerful, I think I'll die. I just wonder why I can't stop thinking about Jinx... get yourself together, Raven! I can't let my desires control me._

 _... okay sure, I might be a closet pervert, but... well, strike that, I probably am, but even so..._

The violet haired girl sighed and opened the door to the spacious training course. She flew over and landed in front of Starfire, who promptly greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Raven! I trust your training with Robin went well? Ah, or perhaps not..."

The demoness pursed her lips, trying to focus her thoughts. "Whatever. And you won, I guess?"

"Indeed!"

"Of course." _She always wins. Without powers, there's no way any of us can really beat her._ "Well, I guess I should prepare for a quick beating."

"Oh, do not worry Raven, I am sure you are a good fighter even if you dislike such things."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Okay! So you are ready?"

"Yeah. Just come at me whenever."

Starfire nodded. She worked out a kink in her neck, then flew forward and aimed a few punches at Raven's arms. _Ugh. I want to win, I really do... but in the first place I can't beat her, and I also really want to just take care of this... Azar, why is she looking at my... my vagina? Wait... uh oh, I forgot to turn the vibrator back to low..._

 _I have to distract her somehow!_

Raven dodged another punch, then jumped at the alien girl and tackled her to the ground. Starfire landed with a little oof. The violet haired girl landed a few hits around her opponent's shoulders, but the alien girl was far too strong to be held down for long. A quick thrust up and they suddenly found their positions reversed. Starfire pinned Raven to the ground quickly, then put a hand on her friend's stomach.

 _Wait what?_ "... Star?"

The redhead closed her eyes. "I cannot hit you. It will hurt you. You are not as tough as Beast Boy or Cyborg."

"... But I've seen you hit Robin several times. And you know I'm actually tougher than him. Physiologically, I mean."

"I just... cannot."

Raven pursed her lips, but then smirked. "Well, if you want to be gentle with me, fine. But don't expect me to go easy."

She aimed a kick up, but Starfire hardly budged. Instead, the alien girl shifted her hand lower and rubbed over Raven's abdomen and sides gently, almost as if it were a massage. Raven squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed, suddenly beginning to go delirious again.

"S-star... S-star please s-stop! I-I'm ticklish, ah!"

Starfire licked her lips and ignored her friend. Raven struggled and squirmed furiously, but that only served to heighten the electric sensations running through her body. All at once, it was back... except worse. In her delirious state, the images came flooding again, only instead of just Jinx, this time it was both of them teasing and playing with her. It felt like a swarm of hands playing with her body, both Jinx's and Starfire's pinching at her breasts and ribs and sides and her even more sensitive regions, and-

"S-star," Raven begged, trying to gasp for air. "I-if you don't s-stop I-I'm seriously going to- I'm- ahh!"

Abruptly Starfire stopped. Raven's chest heaved up and down, blood practically boiling as it pooled in her groin. The alien girl grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I could not resist."

Raven glared, huffing breathlessly. "This was supposed to be a training match. Not a 'torture Raven' session."

"But you are so much fun to play with!" Starfire's eyes trailed down knowingly.

The violet haired girl blushed. "I-I am not fun to play with. And- nnnmmmm!"

She broke off abruptly as the alien girl tapped her pubic mound lightly. Starfire smiled again, then stood and waited for Raven to sit up. Surprisingly - or perhaps unsurprisingly - the demoness was too dizzy and too aroused to even do that. After all, a lot of blood had left her head and had gone... somewhere else.

The redhead waited a little longer, then helped her friend sit up.

Raven's face was completely red. "You... won't tell anyone? About my... habits?"

Starfire's smile was sweet, but a little mischievous. "I will not. I am _quite_ surprised, though. I would not have thought-"

"It's why I was... so, uh... distracted today. I... well..." the sorceress covered her face. "Can we not talk about this?"

"So shall I leave and let you take care of yourself? Or shall I help-"

"No!" Raven blurted out before Starfire could finish her sentence. "No, no, I was just, uh..."

"It is okay, Raven. There is no shame in such things-"

If it was even possible, the demoness's face turned even redder. "Just... just... you won this round, okay? Just..."

Starfire leaned in, placing her mouth right next to Raven's ear. "I also heard you making noises in the bathroom. You were, ah, saying someone's name."

"I... I was?"

"Is it possible?" Starfire's smile was impossibly wide. "Do you have a boyfriend? Or perhaps a secret crush-"

"No! That's impossible. You're just imagining things. I..." Raven held a hand to her head. "Well..."

The redhead took Raven's hands into her own. "Oh, Raven! I am so happy for you! I cannot wait to meet him!"

The smaller girl pursed her lips briefly, then sighed. "Starfire, look. I don't have a boyfriend. And also, I need you to move your hand farther away from my... my..."

"Oops! Sorry. But Raven, if you need help, I would not mind-"

"Starfire! You're with Robin!"

"I believe I have told you this already, but my people do not limit their love nor their intimacy to one person."

"That's- well... also... we're both girls!"

"So?"

 _That's right. Even if Jinx and I are both girls, that's okay. It shouldn't matter. It... wait, Azar, what in the nine circles of Hell am I thinking? That's inappropriate! I couldn't possibly... but she is so cute..._

"Erm, I, ah..."

Starfire blinked a few times, glanced down, then looked back up. "Well, I shall let you take care of yourself on your own, then. Will you return here after you are done, or..."

"No, I think I'll be pretty tired- oh, whoops..." _Well, I pretty much just openly admitted to masturbating..._

The alien girl patted her friend on the head. "Like I said, there is no shame in it. If you must know, I do it-"

"Star- just... maybe we can talk about this some other time?"

"Okay!" Starfire brought Raven's hand up and kissed two of her fingers. "Enjoy yourself!"

Raven stared as the other girl floated away, then sighed and looked down between her own legs. _Oh boy... well, what's done is done. And my body isn't going to finish itself off._ _I really should take this back to my own room, but... screw it._

Crawling behind a nearby rock, Raven made sure she was alone before sticking a hand into her shorts. She breathed slowly and evenly at first, letting the calmness heighten all of her senses, the sweat running down her body, the cool air ghosting across her skin, the throbbing heat vibrating inside her body... it built up slowly at first, then faster and faster. The violet haired girl closed her eyes and let the images come.

At first, her mind wandered to the fantasies she usually let herself think of. There was Aqualad and his fine, toned body. She could imagine being wrapped up in his arms, them kissing each other... and, and then there was Red Star and his big, strong body... well, he wasn't really as sexy.

Her brain quickly shifted to another image. There was Robin, yes Robin, and despite her rather odd relationship with her leader, he was definitely immensely attractive, and... _no... no no no! It's just not good enough._

Raven chewed on her lip, trying to will her arousal on, but it would not budge. No matter who she thought of, it just was not satisfying. It was just...

 _Maybe... maybe maybe... Star might've been right. I might not be straight after all. Or not totally, anyway. Ah, Starfire..._

This time it was Starfire's hands caressing her. It was Starfire's surprisingly gentle hands all over her body, touching her erogenous zones and eliciting all sorts of unimaginable sensations and...

The delirium grew. Tension pushed and pulled at her, the waves of energy pulsing in rhythm with her heartbeat. Sweat ran down her face and neck in little streams. It was Starfire's pretty body, completely naked, above hers. She could see the other girl's beautifully tanned skin, her voluptuous bosom, her sleek and powerful figure...

Her eyes squeezed shut even harder. The images changed without her even realizing it. This time it was a different girl, a pale skinned girl with creamy, smooth skin, a more slender figure, a soft hand touching her cheeks, then sweet lips kissing her tenderly...

Raven's mouth opened, and without realizing it, she began moaning.

"Jinx... Jinx..."

She could see it... the pink cat eyes teased her and drew her ever closer. _Ah ah, ah... yes!_

"Mmmhh, Jinx!"

...

* * *

Raven threw her dirty clothes into the laundry and sighed. _I can't believe I masturbated twice in a row again. Since when have I been so... so..._

 _I just can't get her out of my head! What is it with that girl? Maybe... maybe I just need to go see her. Maybe that'll help me sort this out._

 _..._

 _... I just really hope nobody looks over the footage from the training course room. That would be embarrassing. Ugh. I need to figure this out before I totally lose my mind. I just need to see her again. Jinx..._

Raven's eyes flew down as she realized that her hand had been subconsciously crawling toward her crotch again. _Self. Control. But seriously, why can't I stop thinking about her?_

* * *

A/N: I think you, dear readers, can answer Raven's question for her.


	10. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

This chapter has some violence and innuendo. Definitely M rated. Be warned!

* * *

 _Night_

A dark shape exited a gigantic metal T. The night was dark and still as it dropped out of the sky and hovered just barely above the surface of the surrounding bay. She stared up at the sky for a little while, then began heading toward the sleeping city.

Black shoes met the wooden boards of a dock. She stepped into the light, looking at her dim reflection in the water. It stared back at her, a pale, skinny girl dressed in a loose T-shirt and black jeans. Currently, her hair was black.

 _Maybe I should have chosen something else to wear. Or maybe I should have just gone in uniform. Well... maybe not letting people know it's me is better for now. If I go out in uniform, it's possible that someone will notice and follow me to her door. And that would be problematic. Usually I'd be able to sense it though... maybe I'm over thinking it. Whatever. I'm already in disguise anyway._

 _I wonder if I should just teleport over to her place. Hmm..._ Raven pulled out her phone. There were no new messages. _I texted her, but I guess she might be sleeping right now. Or out somewhere and not looking at her phone. And last time I went in without her permission, she freaked out a bit. I'll probably just do this like a normal person then._

She stuffed her phone back in her back pocket and began walking. Maybe it was the combination of being alone, or maybe it was her still being flustered from her unusual lack of control, but somehow she found that she just couldn't focus well. She couldn't keep her mind off of...

 _I really need to stop._

Raven forced her hands to stay by her side. _I can't imagine why... why... she turns me on like that._ Instinctively, she knew that she was blushing. _I've never masturbated thinking about someone else like that before. I'm... I need to stop being so perverted and sick._

She clenched her hands into fists and let out a low breath.

Slinking through a couple alleys, the dark Titan relaxed a little and extended her senses. _Hmm, she's not in. Should I go looking for her, or wait until tomorrow?_

A bead of sensation worked its way through her chest. Warmth spread slightly through her body, just momentarily, before retreating down into her lower abdomen and dissipating. _I'd like to find her if I can..._

She continued wandering through the mostly empty streets, making sure that nobody was following her. A few minutes passed and the clock tower struck 1. It was late, about the time she usually slept, but somehow she just felt restless tonight. Part of her just refused to relax.

 _Jinx, where are you?_

Raven ran a finger over her lip. _I guess she could also be on one of her... jobs. Hmm..._

A loud sound behind her prompted her to turn around rapidly. She withdrew into the darkness, blending into the shadows. Her heart raced in her chest for a couple moments before she realized that nobody was there.

 _Ah. There's a bar on the second floor. Some drunk person must have tossed a glass out of the window or something. Wait. A bar? If Jinx isn't doing something illegal, then she's probably out drinking. Well, that actually is illegal for her, but... she's close enough to 21 anyway. Just a couple years off... agh! She'd be able to drink in some other countries, so whatever. Besides, I bet she's cute when she's drunk..._

Raven slapped herself. _Stop. Thinking. Like that._ She moved her hands back to her sides again.

The demoness continued walking. A guy passed her on the street and gave a low whistle. She ignored him and kept walking. He stopped and turned.

"Hey babe. Hey. You listenin' to me?"

"Clearly not," she muttered under her breath.

"Yo," the guy reached for her shoulder, but she turned at the last second and pushed him away.

 _He's drunk. That means I can get away with beating him up a little, since he probably won't remember. Or even if he does, it's his fault for being a drunk man hitting on a girl._

"Hey, what gives? C'mon, lil' slut, you know you want the d-"

A swift kick up between his legs stopped him mid sentence. "That's not really a good way to get girls to like you," Raven muttered crossly, then leaned in close. "And besides, you're hitting on the wrong person. I like girls."

The sorceress shoved him to the ground and walked away. She ran a hand through her hair, surprised at herself. _Where did that come from? I had no need to say such a thing. I meant to give him a warning and walk away, but why did that come out instead? Ugh. I'm losing it._

Raven looked at her arms, frowning. _Well, wearing something a little less revealing would have helped. I'm also not used to wearing short sleeved T-shirts. At least the collar is high. Not that I really have much to show... sucks._

 _I mean, I also don't really need to go out in disguise, right? Though, I guess it would raise questions if I'm wandering the streets alone at this hour. I already have quite a bit of bad press. No need for it to be worse. And I can't even brush it off as a night patrol because we normally don't do those._

 _Okay, it's not a big deal. All it means is I have to walk instead of fly._

Clouds shifted in the sky. The new moon was the tiniest sliver of silver amidst the black peaks of towering skyscrapers. _Whoops. I'm going the wrong way. This goes to the not so nice part of town. Aaaand... great. Someone noticed me. Hopefully he doesn't follow._

She turned around and went down a different path. Her stalker continued after her. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She stepped into a dark alley, and not surprisingly, the man entered just a moment after she did.

Without warning, the dark Titan let her powers flare out and surrounded him. It took less than a moment - the dark energy entered his mind before he could react and as soon as it left, he slumped to the ground.

 _Luckily, nobody was nearby to see. And normal people are very easy to knock out. He'll probably think he had too much to drink and just passed out._

Raven sighed and walked forward another block. Another string of sensation worked its way into her. Simultaneously, there was a prickling at the back of her mind. Frowning, the sorceress continued on a little.

 _She's there! She's... huh. That's a night club. And she's dancing with... with another girl? They're kissing... Oh. Oh..._ Raven chewed on her lip. _I guess she wasn't straight after all. Still, I thought that Jinx wasn't the type to just randomly hook up. I thought... I mean, what's the big deal?_ _Why am I even stalking her anyway?_

The dark haired girl sighed, then slumped against a nearby wall. Her muscles ached, especially near her chest. _We're just friends. That's what I told her. That's what she told me. I shouldn't be so nosy. Friends are supposed to give each other space. She can hook up with other girls however much she likes. I don't need to know about it unless she wants to tell me. It's not my business. It's..._

Raven blinked a few times, surprised when she felt a bit of water at the edges of her eyes. _Get it together! Sheesh._ She wiped her eyes, then stood. The prickling at the back of her head grew stronger. _Hmm, what's that feeling?_

She ignored the ache in her chest and forced herself to focus. _It hurts... it's - ow!_ The demoness winced. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder, but it was gone after an instant. _That's not my pain. Someone's getting beaten up. Well, a mugging is bound to happen every so often, even in Jump._

Raven began walking away, but then looked back toward the night club's door. _But Jinx... ah, they can make out however much they want. It would be rude of me to interrupt it, after all. We're just friends anyway. We're just friends. Nothing more. It's fine this way. It really is. It's..._

She shook her head back and forth, pain bleeding into agony as she kept walking. Somehow, she felt unsure as to whether it was pain as a result of her powers, or whether it had come from within herself. _It... it doesn't matter!_

Raven ground her teeth together and extended her senses again. _Yep. Three thugs trying to rape a girl in an alley. I better hurry up. I'd better -_

Another pang of pain ran through her chest. Raven clutched it, then staggered forward. The noise caused the men in the alley to turn.

"Well, well, look't what we've got here."

Raven drew a deep breath, making brief eye contact with the girl cowering on the ground. "Let her go."

That earned her a few snorts. "Oh, sure, babe. And who's gonna make us? You?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "You bet I will."

Raven tore forward. Before any of them could react, her fist made contact with the first thug's nose, producing a nasty cracking sound as she broke it cleanly. An elbow to the jaw broke that bone too, but as she raised her arm again, one of them caught her wrist and twisted her body back. She made sure to twist with it so that her bones wouldn't break, then kicked at the man's shin, forcing him to let go of her.

"You bitch! When I get my hands on you- argh!"

A quick jab blinded the second thug momentarily. Raven ducked as the third one tried to grab her, then kicked back straight into somewhere... sensitive. With a mad howl, he fell back and raised his arms to defend himself as she rushed toward him. At the last moment, though, the first guy stuck his leg out and tripped her. The sorceress staggered a little, and before she could recover, a hard knee met her solar plexus.

The blow sent her staggering back again, wind knocked out of her lungs. She diverted a couple more hits, but then one made it through and made contact with the side of her face. One of them grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall, and her vision exploded into bright spots. Raven sank down, gasping for breath. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek. Beside her, the other girl would have been screaming loudly if she were not gagged, but as it were, she was still struggling furiously against the ropes tying her down.

Fear spread through her head, emanating from the girl on the ground and mixing with the adrenaline coursing through her blood. The unhelpful mixture stunned her momentarily, giving her foes another opening to attack. The first one got back to his feet and buried a fist into her abdomen. Raven groaned and shoved him back, retaliating out of sheer instinct. He hit her a couple times while she was still too dazed to counter, but eventually she regained her wits and shifted to the side. A quick uppercut snapped his head back, then a vicious kick down dropped him cleanly.

Raven darted away, letting him fall to the ground, then shot the other girl a warning look. _Calm down. You being afraid is distracting me._

The girl's eyes only bugged wider. She struggled urgently against her bonds, but it was already too late. Before Raven could turn around, a powerful force shoved her forward face first into a wall. Rough hands dragged her away and hurled her against the ground, then a boot stomped on her ribs when she tried to roll away. One of the gangsters stepped toward Raven and pinned her to the ground while the other one went back to help his buddy.

"Teach you a lesson, whore."

His disgusting, sweaty breath was hot on her neck. Grimy hands groped at her breasts briefly, then he tore her shirt straight off and ogled her pale skin. Crimson ran through the demoness's head in blazing streaks, suppressing some of the pain in her body.

"How about I teach _you_ a lesson, punk." Raven spat in his face, then twisted and kicked up.

Her shoe made contact with the guys chin and his head snapped up. A second kick broke a few ribs, but before she could get in another one, a hard punch to her shoulder twisted her around. A pair of rough hands held onto her and this time, her back made hard contact with a brick wall. He slammed her against it a few times; Raven forced herself to stay silent, even as a couple of bones fractured. Pain slowly began to break through her anger, weakening her struggles somewhat. _I can't fight him like this. I have to break free first._

The demoness dropped down, breaking his grasp. She retreated momentarily, trying to recover a little from the force of their hits.

 _Two of them are back on their feet. The third guy's unconscious. Alright. I can do this._ Rushing in again, Raven swung forward, but then thought better of it and ducked down at the last second. _Like Robin said, attacking straightforward is bad. Go from the side, make a feint._

She swung her body around and her elbow made contact right between the first man's legs. In a smooth motion, she thrust a fist into his stomach, then kicked him down. He didn't move again.

A slight shift in wind behind her indicated that another punch was coming, but she didn't move fast enough and it clipped her jaw. Sharp pain ran through her face as the second thug seized her bare shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Raven gasped, then whimpered as he kneed her between the legs, hard, then pressed his mouth to her neck.

"You're _mine_ ," he whispered.

"Fuck you."

Raven struggled against his grip, kicking and squirming. Another hard knee went straight into her crotch, then a third, then a fourth, and her struggles weakened. Sweat and blood ran down her face and neck in streams. She bit back a scream when a fist impacted her abdomen again. Her elbow came up, hitting his cheekbone hard, but he didn't let go.

"Stay still!"

"Make me."

The gangster grunted, then smashed her head against the wall. Raven's eyes rolled back as blood ran through her hair and dripped down her bare skin. Raw terror spread through her body - whether it was the other girl's or her own, she was not entirely sure.

She tried to kick when he fumbled at the waist of her jeans, but he threw her against the ground, fracturing her hip as well. With only a little more struggling, her shoes and jeans came off as well. The thug held her down and ran his hand up her back, moving to unclip her bra strap, and-

"Freeze, punk!"

The loud blare of a siren rang through the alley. Her heart pounded in her ears as she felt the weight above her lift away. Raven took a few, slow breaths, then shifted slowly to a sitting position.

"Don't move." An officer stepped forward, pointing a gun at the thug.

The gangster raised his arms slowly, giving Raven a rueful glare. She glared back even more hatefully. The officer walked toward them cautiously, then grabbed the man's arms and cuffed his wrists together.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

The policeman forced the thug toward the police car. His partner, a young woman, emerged from the vehicle, talking rapidly into a walkie talkie before moving toward the two girls. She gently untied and ungagged the other girl first before handing her a blanket.

"You okay, hun?"

The girl gasped for breath, then closed her eyes and promptly began crying. The officer hugged her briefly, whispering encouraging words into her ear, then shifted over and handed Raven a blanket as well. The dark sorceress grimaced and covered herself.

"Are you okay? You look pretty beat up-"

"I'm okay," Raven muttered back, still dazed. "It looks worse than it is."

 _Lucky they didn't see me fight or they'd know I'm not a normal human. I'd have broken bones everywhere if I were, but even as it is... ugh. Have to keep a straight face. I just need to get out of here without them realizing it's me._

"Are you sure? Those are some pretty nasty cuts."

"I've been through worse." _Also true._ "I'm really okay."

"Alright. What you did was very brave."

"What I did?" _Oh, so I guess they know I was trying to save this girl?_

"Yes," the policewoman motioned for someone to come over. Another girl joined them shortly. "You see, Miss Pechman here gave us a call a few minutes ago, saying she saw you go into this alley and heard a fight break out."

"Miss... Pechman," Raven coughed out a little bit of blood, but managed to keep a straight face and look up.

A blonde-haired girl knelt in front of her. Violet eyes met pink ones. Surprise filled the darker pair, and shimmering incredulity blazed through the other. The demoness sighed. "Well thanks..."

"Just call me Jennifer. Or Jen. I can't believe you did something like that..."

Of course she didn't need to finish her sentence for Raven to understand. _I can't believe you did something so stupid._

"Me neither." Raven withdrew farther into her blanket. "I'm surprised I could fight like that, to be honest."

Furious pink eyes continued staring at her. The dark haired girl shrugged, then tried to stand. She wobbled around a bit, then steadied when her 'new' friend put out an arm to support her. Raven looked down to her side, where the policewoman was still comforting the other girl.

"Umm, officer, if you don't mind, may I go home? Unless you need me as a witness..."

"I'll be a witness if they need one," Jinx broke in.

Pink eyes met violet ones again. _Look, I have a real alias. Yeah, you might have one too, but it'll cause ya extra trouble if they decide to call on ya. 'sides, I dunno why, but you wanted to stay undercover tonight, right?_

"I doubt that will be necessary, but thank you for volunteering. And young lady, it doesn't look like you are in any shape to go home alone-"

"I'm fine," Raven managed to keep the pain from her voice. "I live a couple blocks away, so I just need someone to walk me there and I'll be okay."

"Well... but..."

"Please, officer, I'm exhausted and I would really like to rest. It's really not that bad. I just bruise easily."

"Fine, if you say so. If you don't mind waiting a couple minutes, my partner should be done and-"

"I'll take her," Jinx broke in again. "If that's okay with you."

"Up to you."

Raven's eyes met Jinx's again. The dark sorceress took a short breath. "O-okay. Thanks, Ji- Jennifer."

"Don't mention it. Here, put your arm around my shoulders. Comfy? Good, let's go."

They took a few steps forward, then stopped when someone else spoke.

"Wait!" The girl whom Raven had saved looked up earnestly. "T-thank you so much. I-I don't k-know what t-those guys would've d-done to me if y-you didn't show up..."

Raven froze in place, pursing her lips. Her friend looked at her curiously for a moment, then sighed.

"Rae, this is where you say you're welcome." Jinx whispered in her ear.

The demoness flinched. "Don't mention it. Just doing what any good citizen would."

* * *

 _Titans Tower_

"I can't believe you! You're fuckin' insane!"

"Jinx, keep it down. If you yell like that, you'll wake everyone else."

The pinkette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Still, when she spoke again, her voice was much gentler. "You're so stupid. Move your leg. And lose the bra."

"Uh..."

"I won't look, I promise. You just have a nasty cut there."

"But..."

Jinx sighed. "Rae. You're hurt and I've already seen you in just your underwear. So just let me help fix ya up."

"You swear you won't look?"

"Yeah. And 'sides, what's the big deal anyway? They're just boobs. Everyone's got 'em."

Raven reached her arms back and unhooked her bra, covering her chest with a blanket. She winced when Jinx rubbed the cut with some alcohol, then patted it dry.

"Or lemme guess, you worried 'bout bein' flat?"

...

"Rae... ugh. Well, makes two of us."

Raven hissed a little when Jinx touched her shoulders, then tried to relax the muscles in her back.

"You got hurt so bad..."

"It happens."

"Rae. Couple more hits and your back would be broken. That _really_ doesn't count as an 'it happens'."

"I've been hurt worse before. Plenty of times."

Jinx closed her eyes. "Doesn't make it any better. Seriously... I can't believe you. Ya sure I don't need'ta put a cast on you or something?"

"Yes. I only have a few fractures here and there. I'll be sore for a few days, but that's about it."

"Only a few fractures... ugh. Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Save a girl from being raped?"

"You didn't have to go in alone. Or you coulda used your powers. Or I mean, if ya wanted to stay undercover, ya coulda at least asked me for help. And don't even try to say you didn't know I was there. I know how your powers work."

Raven chewed on her lip. _Yes, why didn't I use my powers? I could have knocked all three of them unconscious in a heartbeat. The girl would have known, but that's not really a big deal. I wouldn't even have needed to show my face. So why? Why did I..? Ugh._

"I... I sensed you making out with someone in that nightclub."

Jinx colored a little, but the stern look on her face never wavered. "And?"

 _Wait a sec. The girl Jinx was with wasn't there with her. So..._ the demoness blanched a little. "I'm sorry. I ruined your date, didn't I?"

Pink eyes filled with surprise. Jinx's mouth opened, then closed. She pursed her lips, opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Sorry. I just... I wasn't thinking straight. Part of me _wanted_ to get into a fist fight. I don't know why. I'm really sorry, Jinx. I didn't mean to ruin your night. You were there in that club with... with whoever, and I didn't want to bother you, so I just, I sort of just rushed in-"

Jinx's fingers were exceedingly gentle as they touched Raven's face. "Were you... jealous?"

Raven froze. _Jealous? Am I jealous? Is it because I was obsessing about her, then I sensed her with someone else, and... did I think that she was mine or something? Did I want her to be mine? No, no, no no. That can't be. We're just friends. We're just supposed to be friends. There's no way I could be jealous. I've never thought about Jinx in a romantic or sexual sort of way... okay, well... but definitely not romantically. She's just pretty. I was infatuated by her looks. That's it._

"No."

"Okay then..."

"We're friends," Raven whispered softly. "Who you want to date or have sex with is not my business."

Surprise spread from Jinx's eyes to the rest of her face. She put a finger to her lips for a moment, then tilted her head. "What if I told you that person is you?"

It was silent for several minutes. The pinkette stared at her friend's face, watching her try to make sense of that statement. The cogs turned in her brain, working in overdrive, trying to process that question. Somehow, though, it simply would not register.

Jinx laughed a little. "Relax. I was joking."

...

"Sheesh, you're really bad with flirting, aren't you?"

...

"Rae... don't tell me..."

...

"Are you actually interested in me?"

...

Raven shook her head. "Sorry, my head hurts. I can't think straight."

"Rae." Jinx's touch was warm and comforting. "I didn't realize..." She took a deep breath. "Look. I don't wanna put ya down, but you have to know this too. You're super hard to read. Like, super super hard to read. And I'm not exactly the empath, so I dunno what you're really thinking. I just want you to know, you don't have to be afraid of tellin' me your real feelings, okay? I won't reject you or anything. We're friends. You can talk to me. And if you actually do want-"

"I don't know how I feel. And weren't you dating-"

"No, I just met her there. It was gonna be a one night stand, I guess, but ya bailed me out of it."

"Oh."

"So don't feel bad."

"I don't."

"You totally did."

"I didn't. I told you. I just... don't really know how I feel. Ugh. Jinx..."

...

The pinkette took a deep breath. Frustration flitted across her face. Raven withdrew into her blankets timidly, avoiding the other girl's touch. The pinkette blinked a few times, then let out the irritation in a long breath. She gathered herself, then offered her friend a little grin.

"I like the way you say my name."

Raven blushed a little. _Little does she know I was also moaning her name when I... ah. Well... she's right here, and she's so close, and I could touch her... no. That wouldn't be... I just... can't._

The other girl put her hand over her face for a moment, then looked at her friend earnestly. "Rae. For real. Please tell me honestly. Are you okay?"

 _No._ "I... I'm fine. Just tired."

Jinx frowned. "I don't believe you."

"I just got into a fist fight, got beaten up pretty badly, and now it's four in the morning. You don't believe me when I say I'm tired?"

"Well... true... guess I should let ya sleep, huh. 'less you want me to clean ya again."

"No, I just need rest."

"Okay. You want me to stay, or..?"

 _I do. I want you to stay. I've been thinking about you all week. You helped me so much tonight. For some reason, having you around makes me feel safe. I feel comfortable. I feel warm. I..._

 _..._

 _... can't control myself._

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone tonight. I'm sorry for-"

Jinx clapped a hand over Raven's mouth. "Stop apologizing. You did nothin' wrong, okay?"

"I just... don't want to make you mad at me."

"I'm not. Look. Stop worryin'. You gotta rest. Please just think about yourself for now and just get better."

"Jinx..."

"Just sleep!"

Raven pursed her lips and laid back. She closed her eyes and breathed quietly for a minute or two. Jinx waited, staring at the sorceress's tiny figure, then began moving toward the window. As she did, a tiny sliver of violet opened in the darkness.

"Jinx?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"No prob. G'night. Get better soon."

* * *

A/N: If Raven could be honest with herself...


	11. Intimacy

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

Third chapter with smut warning (done at request). Kind of a throwback to high school days, really, but it's kind of nostalgic too.

Also, for those of you following it, a new chapter for _The Ravens of Avalon_ will be coming out in a couple days. Keep your eyes open.

* * *

Starfire rolled the dice. A pair of threes stared back at her. She blinked a couple times and moved her figurine across the board. The redhead handed the dice over to her friend.

This time, it was a four and a five. Raven groaned.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Hmmm... 250 dollars."

"Ugh." She handed over the fake money. "Why Monopoly? You always win whenever we play this."

Starfire smiled widely and rolled the dice again. "Then what else would you like to do?"

"I don't know."

The alien girl put her finger on her lips. "Do you not have any games you enjoy playing?"

"Not really. I don't hang out with people much. You'd know more than me. Although..." Raven glanced around. "I do have cards. I don't really know any games, but we can look some up. Or do you know any?"

Starfire turned faintly red. "I... I do, but they may not be suited to your tastes-"

Raven shrugged. "It's okay. Just suggest something. We can play whatever."

The redhead tilted her head. "I do not really know anything because Robin does not have time to play cards. However, I do recall that when Argent and Bumblebee were here, we played something together in my room."

"Those two, huh. Oh, you mean the party last month. Yes, you three disappeared into your room for quite some time. I was wondering about that, since those two had a lot to drink beforehand. What did you do?"

"We talked for sometime. They asked many questions. I believe it was part of a game... ah... 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Uh."

"And then we played a card game. They said it was a different version of something called 'Poker', but it involved undressing and-"

"Uh."

"It was a little strange to me, but I did not really think it was a big deal-"

"Uh. Star?"

"Yes?"

Raven looked down at her lap, struggling to keep from blushing. _Uh. What should I say to her? I mean, in the first place, what are those fools even doing? Doing something like that with Star... but I do wonder..._ "How far did you guys go?"

The demoness put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes bugged out.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say that. I-"

Starfire grinned. "It is okay. I lost first, so I did not get to keep my clothing. For my people, however, it is not a big deal. Oh. Or perhaps you are referring to-"

"N-no, Star, there's no need to describe it in detail-"

"But we did not get as far as the 'sex' as you call it, although I believe they talked about kissing and-"

"Star-"

"... Bumblebee did say that she would have liked to go to Cyborg's room, but she was not able to walk very well on her own-"

"Star..."

"What? Oh yes, I am sorry, I have been... how do you say it... rabbling?"

"Rambling."

"Forgive me. But it is not so bad for you is it not? I believe that a couple days ago you walked around the whole day with one of your toys inside your puss-"

"Starfire! Who taught you such language?"

The redhead blinked a couple times. "But Robin always refers to it like that. Is it a bad word?"

"It's... not strictly speaking, no. But you wouldn't say that on the street-"

"Of course not. But you are my best friend and I am comfortable around you."

"Oh. Right. Well, it's just a bit... crude, I guess."

"I do believe that Robin enjoys the 'dirty talk' when we-"

Raven put a hand over her face, forcing herself to not blush. Starfire smiled widely.

"Do you not enjoy the talk of love? I seem to remember that you have a secret admirer-"

The sorceress leaned forward suddenly and clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. _No. No no no. Please don't make me think about Jinx right now. Right when I finally got my mind off of her... please... anything besides reminding me of her. She just makes me so... so... I don't know._

Raven heaved a sigh. "Okay. Fine. We'll play your silly game. But first, I need to set a couple rules."

Starfire squealed in delight.

"One. We will not talk about secret admirers or any of my love interests. Because I don't have any."

"But-"

"If not, I refuse to play."

"Very well," Starfire grinned sheepishly.

"Two. We will do activities that can be kept in this room only. Or the bathroom, I guess. Just where nobody else can see. And, three. Uhm. We need to decide what happens if you refuse a truth or a dare."

The alien girl put a finger to her lips. "If you do not.. ah! I know. You will have to drink a Khtor'zzhak. It is one of the vilest drinks from my homeworld. I happen to have the ingredients for it right now!"

Raven paled. _Right. Looks like I'll need to come up with some answers no matter what the question is. As for dares... well, I guess... I'll have to play along. Problem is, Starfire isn't nearly as innocent as she looks... ugh. Well, dragged myself into this. Still better than thinking about- stop it!_

"Right." The dark Titan took a slow breath. "So. First things first."

She walked over to the door, peered around, and sensing no one, stuck her head back in. Just for good measure, she put a sound barrier over the room before sitting back in front of Starfire.

"Alright. You first or me?"

"Mmmm, it was my suggestion so you may ask first. Please give me a truth."

"Ah. How many people have you dated?"

"We are not counting my forced engagement, correct?"

"Yup."

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "Three. Including Robin. The other two were not very serious so it did not last long. I believe my strength was too much for them."

 _I can see that being the case..._ "Alright. Your turn. Truth."

"Who do you think is the prettiest person on our team?"

"Star..."

The alien girl smiled mischievously. "It is not about your love interests. It is only about physical attraction."

Raven chewed on her lip. _Well, no way I can refuse. It's only the first question!_ "Uh... promise you won't judge me?"

"Raven, you know I would not."

"A-alright. Honestly... honestly you are."

Starfire put a hand over her mouth. "Oh. I may have misunderstood. Raven... do you like girls?"

The demoness scowled. "It's my turn now."

"Ah, of course. Then you may ask your question."

"Uhm... well... okay. Let's say, hypothetically I liked girls more than boys. Do you think that would be a bad thing?"

"Of course not! Love is something to be given freely! It does not matter what form it takes. You cannot help it if you love someone. Whether or not it is a person of male or female form does not matter."

"Well, what I meant was do you think people would think that's weird?"

"Oh. Hmm... perhaps some people would. But Raven, there will always be those who do not approve. You do not need to care about them."

"O-okay. Just hypothetically speaking. Obviously."

Starfire stared at her for a moment, but thankfully did not press the issue. "My turn?"

"Yes. You going to ask the same question?"

"No, I think I shall ask something else. Hmm... I know that you were forbidden to have contact with most other people in your homeworld. And you are very reserved here as well. But..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Raven's face flushed a little. "Obviously not-"

"Oh Raven, that is terrible! If you have never kissed, then how are you going to know how to kiss this crush of yours when you finally-"

"Starfire! I told you we aren't talking about that!"

"Oh yes, forgive me. I am sorry."

Raven groaned. It was already too late. She couldn't stop thinking about it now. There they were. _She came closer. Jinx's lips were full and soft. They were slightly moist, very pink and plump. The tip of her tongue appeared... her lips tasted like sweet fruit... ah..._

Raven shook her head. _Stop! Anything to get my mind off of her. I need to get Starfire to start talking so I have something else to focus on. Anything... ah, but... maybe she's right, you know. Let's say I got in some situation and Jinx was there with me. What if she just... didn't find me attractive and left? Or what if I really did suck at kissing? Normal people care about such things, right?_

"Uh, Star... do you think... I'm attractive at all?"

"Of course you are!"

"Wait. But I have no chest, and I'm too pale, and my hair's a weird color and my face is-"

"Dearest Raven. You are beautiful. You are like a cute little doll!"

"That's not exactly encouraging..."

"Do not worry." Starfire laid a hand on her friend's breast. "And having big ones is not good for fighting."

"I guess."

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "Then it is my turn. Why are you suddenly caring about your appearance?"

Raven froze. The alien girl smiled. _Shit. She caught me. I can't claim that it has something to do with 'love interests', or she'll know for sure. I have to bullshit my way out of this..._ "Uhm. Well, because you're sitting here. I just feel so... plain around you."

"Oh." Starfire's smile dropped a bit. "I do not understand why you do not believe me when I say you are beautiful."

"Because I'm not. You could be a model. Most people would think I just look like a freak."

"Yours is a beauty that takes time to blossom and appreciate, Raven. An ordinary person is not one who has the patience for that, but that is also not the type of person for you."

"That's... hey! No talking about-" _Stop reminding me of her! I need to drag this away from me. I need to get her to talk about herself so I can stop thinking about that girl!_

Starfire stuck her tongue out a little. "Ask me another question." _  
_

"Alright. Who's your favorite person on our team? Besides Robin."

The alien girl opened her mouth, then hesitated a little. Raven waited a bit.

"Well... you don't really have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it is okay. I do not fancy drinking the Khtor'zzhak. It will upset my stomach."

 _Upset even her stomach? Oh dear..._ "So..?"

"Well, it is you. And Raven, you must know that you are my favorite person, although Robin is very close as well."

"Wait... what? But you're supposed to-"

"It is not the same as romantic attraction. It is a little different. But you are my best friend. And Robin is my boyfriend. With your powers, I believe that you can understand. I am sorry for being unable to explain it."

 _I... see. I guess I'm almost like a sister to her? Sort of, but at the same time, it's not exactly like that either. It's... hmm... it really is hard to explain. All I can say is that we're close. Much closer than I would have ever thought we would be. Ah, I wish Jinx and I could be this close..._

 _Oh my Azar, please stop thinking about her._

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "You want a question, I presume?"

"... oh right. Yeah."

"Very well." Starfire licked her lips. Raven shuddered a bit when she realized just how long her friend's tongue was. "Forgive me. I am curious, but I wish to know. How often do you masturbate?"

 _That_ got Raven's attention pretty quickly. "I, uh... well... I... don't?"

"Raven, you and I both know that you do. You said that you did-"

"I didn't _say_ it."

Yep. That was a pretty lame excuse.

"I, uh... whenever I feel like it really."

"Shall I got get the-"

"No! Fine. I'll give you a real answer. I didn't do it at all before Trigon came, because, you know, powers and stuff."

Starfire nodded.

"But lately, it's been... pretty often, I guess. I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean, I'll go a few days without it, but then some days, I'll, uh... well do it several times. I actually... I'd do it more, but it feels dirty..."

"It is not! Raven, you are thinking about someone- oops," the redhead broke off when she received a little glare.

"And how much do you do it?"

"Do you count the days with Robin or not?"

"How about both separately?"

"Ah. If Robin is not busy, it is perhaps once a week. Otherwise, I masturbate almost every day."

"Star! I didn't think- well.. actually..."

Starfire grinned. "It is my turn. You are making me very curious. How long does it usually take you to cu- that is another dirty word?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Forgive me. Then how long does it take you to orgasm?"

"Well, I, ah... depends on my mood, I guess. Probably the same as you? I don't know."

"I take about five to ten minutes."

"Oh. Then a bit longer. It can take a bit of time."

"And... is it okay if I ask one more question?"

Raven sighed. "Sure, sure."

"I am curious because I do not know earthly anatomy, but... when you do orgasm, is there a lot of liquid or-"

"... why are you asking such a thing?"

"Because Robin was very surprised when he saw my orgasm the first time even though I told him to bring a towel."

"Ah. Well, uh, not really." _I mean, not usually, though I imagine if I really let myself go..._

"Oh. Okay." Starfire put a finger to her lips. "Perhaps you can give me a dare this time."

"A dare? Oh. Oh, well, uh..." _What's even a good dare? We have to stay in here, so that really limits my options._ "I dare you to... brush my hair?" She finished lamely.

The alien girl laughed. "I will be happy to do so. However, you can certainly think of something better than that."

"Yeah, and you can?"

"I can. Do you wish for one?"

"Sure."

Starfire smiled and grabbed a brush. "I will not be mean, so this one should not be a big deal. I dare you to take off your shirt."

"Oh, but... well... uh, I'm not wearing a bra..."

"Ah! Well, we are both girls, correct?"

"But..." _But then there's that drink that makes even her stomach hurt... ugh. Ugh. How did I even end up in this situation? How did it come to this? Urgh. Guess I have no choice but to suck it up and do it, or sacrifice my stomach to the nine pits of hell._ "Fine. Don't look. Star, I mean it. Star..."

"I wish to see!"

Raven made a little noise of irritation, but gave up and slipped her shirt off slowly. She first revealed a pair of lacy black panties - she wasn't wearing pants over them - and then her smooth, toned abdomen, and then higher up, her small, but perky breasts and a pair of dark nipples crowning them. Starfire licked her lips again and knelt behind Raven, brushing her hair gently. She paused for a moment, shuffled a bit, then took off her top as well.

"Star?"

"It is only fair. You may look if you wish."

"I... that's crude!" Even so, Raven couldn't help but sneak a look.

Starfire was more muscular than her and her chest was a fair bit larger. She wouldn't let herself look more than that.

"It is your turn. Another dare is fine."

"Oh. Uh, I dare you to let me put my shirt back on?"

"Raven..."

"It's a fair one!"

"But it is not fun!"

"Fine... then I..." Raven stole another glance back. A little tiny bead of sweat formed on her forehead. "Can I touch your boobs?"

Starfire grinned. "Now you are learning how to play."

Raven turned and stretched a hand out tentatively. Unlike her own, Starfire's breasts were more than a handful, firm and pliable beneath her touch. She ran her fingers over Starfire's pink nipples, feeling them harden a bit with repeated passes over the other girl's mounds.

The demoness drew back, breath coming a little more heavily.

"Another dare."

The alien girl pinched her own hardened peaks to keep them at attention, then leaned closer. "I dare you to kiss me."

Raven blanched. "Oh, uh, well... but... I kind of..." _Jinx's lips._

"Yes? Oh. I am sorry. I did not realize, you have never been kissed before and you wished to save it..."

"I know it sounds weird, but it's something like... like virginity to me."

"Of course. I understand. I will ask for something else. I wish for you to... take this off." Starfire thumbed over Raven's panties.

As expected, Raven's face turned completely red, but knowing that she had basically already refused one dare, she had to oblige. Pressing her legs together, she slid them down slowly, then sat with her thighs pressed together, completely naked. Starfire's eyes ran up her smooth, lithe legs, then toward...

Curiosity piqued, Starfire stretched a hand out toward Raven's crotch, but the demoness stopped her.

"That would require another dare, right? But what are you looking at?"

"Is that your question to me?"

"I, well... sure."

"I am wondering why you have hair there."

Raven blinked a couple times. "You don't?"

Starfire pulled her own pants down and spread her legs. Raven stared. Starfire's cleft was a little bit red, fiery like the color of her skin. And it was completely smooth.

"Oh. Well, most girls do. And they have it in other places too, but they shave," the demoness's hand unconsciously went to cover herown crotch.

"Do you?"

"No, I just don't have any. Well, except there..."

"Oh. I see. It is my turn. May I touch? Or are you wishing to save that as well-"

Raven chewed on her lip and looked down shyly. "I mean... I've played with myself enough that it really doesn't matter at this point, I guess..."

 _And... I want to know what it's like to be touched by someone else. Not just by one of my spells, but a real person. I wonder if it feels as good as everyone says it does. I wonder what it would feel like if Jinx touched me... ah... but Starfire's fine too, I suppose..._

Starfire teased the other girl's legs apart. Raven's opening was glistening a little bit, revealing the soft, pink flesh of her rapidly heating core. The alien girl put her hand on her friend's stomach, then drew her fingers lower, combing through the sparse, dark strands. It was soft and silky beneath her touch, the longish curls somehow fun to play with.

"S-star, I think that's-"

The redhead looked lower and put her hand over Raven's vulva. "You have it here too?"

"W-well... uh... you don't like it?"

"No, it is fun to play with. It hides your... your parts. What do you call them?"

"Uh, vagina. And why is that a good thing?"

"It suits you. Since you like to hide as well."

"O-oh..." Raven stuttered, brain struggling to keep track of the embarrassment of the situation.

 _Azar, I can't believe I'm doing this. With Starfire of all people! I mean, I would rather it be her, but... first time for everything, I guess? I suppose I just never thought anything like this could happen. I was always supposed to be single. Even if I did have a crush... and that's a big if... I was supposed to be the one to suck it up, call it bad luck, and live out my life alone. Yet here I am, being touched by a girl who already has a boyfriend! I suppose Star's culture has mostly open relationships, but still! Ah... but... it feels nice... ugh. I can't think..._

Without realizing it, Raven leaned her body into Starfire's touch. Her breath grew a little more ragged and the churning furnaces inside her began coming to life. Starfire kept her hand there for a couple more minutes, then withdrew it, putting it to her cheek.

"You are getting warm. But you do not produce fluid when aroused?"

Raven looked up. "Um, who said I was turned on?" _Okay, I might be a little, but I'm not really that wet to begin with._

. But, uh... well, it's my turn anyway, so..." _I can't believe I'm asking her to do this._ "So if you don't mind, maybe you could... show me?"

"I could... however..."

"If you don't want to, it's okay."

"No, I really do not mind, but you may want to bring a towel. Or it may be easier if you allow me to do it in your bathroom."

"O-of course."

They stood and peeked outside the door. There was nobody, as expected; the bathroom was right across the hall. The two girls darted in and locked the door behind them. Inside, there was a moderately sized hot tub in the middle of the room. Starfire floated over to it and sat on the side. Raven approached carefully and sat beside her, but then decided better of it and sat in the basin itself, staring up.

"I think your anatomy is the same as mine, except... you have two holes instead of one."

"One is for sexual purposes and the other is for body maintenance. You only have one, then?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. What happens if you orgasm and something comes out?"

"That doesn't happen." _Not usually._ "But if it did, well, then I don't know. I mean, it's body fluid in the end. I can't imagine that urine is that much worse than cum. They're both a bit disgusting, to be honest."

"Raven, I thought you said that was a dirty word."

"Oops. Forget I said that."

Raven fell silent as she watched Starfire finger over her clit. The little nub grew redder and redder as blood rushed to it, and the puffy lips of her nether regions swelled quite a bit as her arousal grew. A minute passed and the alien girl's opening had widened, revealing her juicy flesh, which was already dripping with clear fluid. A couple drops fell to the tile; Starfire licked at her fingers, then brought them back down. Raven looked at her curiously.

"Do you... wish to taste as well?"

The sorceress nodded meekly and leaned forward. She licked at Starfire's fingers tentatively, surprised by the mix of sweet tastes and almost fruity odor. The redhead watched her for a minute or so, still fingering herself, then raised her hand.

"It will go faster if you aid. But it is only if you wish."

"Uh, sure."

Raven stood and put her mouth to Starfire's chest as the other girl returned her hand down to her crotch. A couple more minutes passed and Starfire was beginning to moan, her movements getting faster and a little more frantic. Her eyes were closed and her back was arched slightly, face filled with sweet pleasure.

"Ah... Raven... mmm... Robin..."

 _She's fantasizing about Robin. So that's what it's like to think about being physically intimate with someone else? Then again, I can't say I haven't done that... mmm, Jinx..._

Raven drew back down and put her fingers into Starfire's entrance. Starfire's eyes opened and the tension in her muscles grew even harder. Raven pumped in and out a few times, going faster and harder, and the alien girl's moans grew louder.

"R-Raven, I-I am g-going to- mmmm!"

The demoness gasped a bit as Starfire's hips bucked forward and her muscles contracted.

A stream of golden liquid flew out and hit her in the face. A second contraction sent a large pulse at her breasts, and then the third was a smaller one that dribbled down Starfire's legs as she writhed around moaning Robin's name with her sweet, melodious voice. Raven put her hands on Starfire's breasts and held them there as the alien girl began to calm, the waves of pleasure dying away slowly.

And then, she looked up. "Oh, Raven, I am sorry, it felt too good and I could not restrain myself-"

Raven blinked a couple times, tasting the golden liquid covering her face and chest. _It's watery, but it tastes almost like honey. Just less sweet. Very different from mine. Different physiology, I guess. I wonder if other girls are more like her or me. Hmm... I wonder what Jinx tastes like-_

She shook her head. "It's fine."

"But I came all over you and-"

"Star, it's fine. It's not a big deal. I can just shower. Besides, it's not like you taste or smell bad."

"Oh. So you are sure-"

"Yes." Raven sat back, absentmindedly moving her hand over her pubic hair. "I might just shower right now, actually."

"Then I shall join you! Since you have not had your joyous moment yet, I shall be happy to aid you-"

"I... don't think I'm ready for that yet, Star. I don't mind helping you, but I just... it's weird being touched still."

"I see. You did not enjoy our game?"

"N-no. I did like it. I really did. It's just embarrassing." Raven forced her hands to relax. "I'm not used to being so, uh... physically intimate with people."

Starfire gave her a small smile. "I understand. But perhaps you will let me wash you at least?"

"Well..." Raven sighed. "I guess I see no harm in that. Just promise me you won't touch me there, okay?"

"I promise!"

* * *

Raven wrapped a towel around herself and returned to her room. The shower was warm and relaxing. Starfire's massage had been even more so, and fortunately, the girl had respected her wishes and hadn't touched her anywhere over stimulating.

The demoness plopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone, eyes scanning the screen briefly.

 _Jinx: Went to a makeup store today_

 _Jinx: Come over sometime and lemme give you some_

 _Jinx: And b4 you say anything it can help a lot_

 _Jinx: Take a look_

Raven thumbed over the picture Jinx had sent her. She stared... and stared... and stared...

 _Was her face always this pretty? Or... snap out of it! Azar, I guess this is one of those days where I can't stop thinking about appearances and pretty faces and... maybe... maybe I should just take care of it._

...

Twenty minutes later, she had to wonder why she was still so unsatisfied.

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried but this one did not turn out too good.


	12. Why would I be in my room the whole day?

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

Mostly fluff this time! :D

(Warning for a bit of language here and there, because Jinx doesn't have the cleanest language. And innuendo again...)

* * *

 _Tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap._

Robin paced back and forth in front of a doorway. He frowned, knocked on grey metal, then stood back. There was no response. Someone rounded the corner.

"Rav- Ah. Starfire."

"Hello, Robin! Is it not a glorious day?"

"Erm, yes. It is. Have you seen Raven anywhere?"

Starfire tilted her head. "I have not. Is there a reason you are looking for our friend-who-never-leaves-her-room?"

"Yes. Someone tried to steal a book from the museum last night. Demon text. The police have it under safekeeping for now, but I figure it would be good to have her take a look at it to see exactly what we're dealing with and how dangerous it might be."

"Oh. Have you tried calling her?"

"She is not answering her communicator."

"That is most strange. Perhaps she is otherwise occupied?"

"What else would she be doing? She almost never goes out on her own. And the only time she does, it's with us or you. Although, there was that one time she said she was going to meet someone, but she let me know beforehand."

"Perhaps she is still sleeping. Or perhaps she is engrossed in one of her spells. It may not be wise to barge in on her," Starfire gave him a knowing look. "She may get angry with you."

"I realize that," Robin sighed. "I'm going to go back to work then. There's still so much paperwork to do."

"Please do not overwork yourself, Robin."

"I'm not."

"But it is 'the weekend' and-"

"Crimes happen on weekends too. And all these forms aren't going to fill themselves out."

"At least you must come to lunch with us! And- and... there is this movie tonight that I wish to see..."

Robin flushed briefly. "Right. When is it?"

"Umm... I believe there is one at six and one at nine?"

"Alright. I'll make time. Nine, then?"

"Yes! Oh, you are the best!"

"Yeah, yeah," Robin couldn't help but grin a little. "Anyway, back to work."

He shuffled back to his own room. Starfire watched him go, then put a finger to her lips. _It is most unlikely that Raven is still in her room if he knocked on her door. She usually answers. And she would not be sleeping now. She is a light sleeper, so the noise would have woken her up. That can only mean..._ the alien girl gasped, eyes filled with scandalous glee. _She has gone to see that secret admirer of hers! I must see if I can find her._

* * *

"God damn!" Jinx groaned. "We live in a city that's right by the sea, but not a single one of these restaurants has fish!"

"Calm down, little kitty. We've only looked at two menus so far."

"... kitty?"

A small smirk crept on Raven's lips. "Yes. You are behaving exactly like a cat."

Jinx threw her hands up in the air. "Just 'cause I like fish..."

Raven reached up and patted her friend's currently blonde hair. "It's okay. Let's go down the next street."

The other girl grumbled under her breath. "You like fish too..."

"I do. Hmm... you seem to be correct. This one does not have any either."

"Weird, right? Wanna just walk to the port? At least there, they gotta have some good stuff."

"Sure."

The two girls turned back and walked down the street. Jinx's eyes shifted over to the other, shorter girl. Currently, the dark Titan's hair was a pitch black, her skin tinted nearly white with the lack of grey undertone. She was wearing a dark, black T-shirt - as usual - and a light jacket over it despite the heat of the day. But then, Raven was like that. She just liked to cover up for no reason. The demoness also had on a pair of skinny jeans, also black, of course... and was that _makeup_ on her face? And why did her hair smell so good?

Jinx grinned to herself, inching her fingers closer to the other girl's hair. She got closer, and closer, and closer...

"No. I am not your pet."

"Aww, but your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It looks so soft!"

"Okay, and this is a good reason to touch it?"

"Yes! And you're wearing makeup today!"

 _That_ made Raven turn. She blushed a bit. "Is that... a problem?"

"No, but you like never do. Tryin' to impress someone?" Jinx's grin was enormous.

"Not really. I just felt like it."

"Uh huh..." The pinkette eyed her carefully. "Come to think of it, you smell a bit different today."

"I-I do?"

"N-not in a bad way. Better, actually. What is it?"

Raven coughed lightly. "Um. Perfume."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Perfume? Suuure."

"Let's not talk about that. Look. We're here. Plenty of fish for you."

"Uh huh. Avoidin' the question, right."

"Um, there's a good one. Let's go in."

Jinx followed, a slow smile spreading on her face. "You're not gonna get rid of me so easily, babe."

The demoness groaned. They sat at a table and she buried her face into a menu, ignoring the other girl's stares. There were lots of different types of tasty fish to distract herself with. Salmon, cod, sea bass, pacific saury...

"Pssst. Rae. Hey, Rae."

"Yes, Jen?"

"What'cha gettin'?"

"I don't know. Tuna?"

"Ooh, tuna's in season too. Might be a good idea. Buut..."

"Yes?"

"Cod's in season too, and they said it's a fresh catch today..."

"And?"

"I wanna try both..."

Raven rolled her eyes. "So get cod and I'll get tuna. And I'll share with you."

"Oooh, you will? You're the best! I should go out with ya more."

 _She should... go out with me..?_ _No. No, no, no. She meant as friends. Get it together. One, I am a person who should never, ever be in any sort of relationship. Two, she is a girl. Three, being friends is better. There is absolutely no reason to change the way we are now. I just need to calm myself down._

The waiter stopped by and they ordered. Jinx leaned back in.

"So. Why do you smell different today?"

"Ji-Jen," the alias rolled off Raven's tough uncomfortably. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you think?"

"... how should I know?"

Jinx leaned in even closer. "I've hung around enough girls to know what that smell is."

Raven's cheeks flushed. "You've got it wrong. Let's not talk about this."

"So?" A slow grin spread across the thief's face. "Who you got the hots for?"

"Nobody."

"Riiight. 'Kay. So, let's say you weren't doin' naughty things before you came out."

"I was preparing. By putting on perfume and makeup."

"Suuure. The Rae I knew woulda never done that for anyone. She never used to give a crap about how other people thought she looked."

"Not true."

"You know what I mean. Like sure, you didn't want people to think you were a creep."

"Yes."

"But ya never dressed to look good."

"Okay? And perhaps I have had a change of heart. I wanted to look nicer today. And smell nicer," the demoness added as an afterthought. "Not that I smell bad normally... do I?"

"N-no," Jinx snorted. "Well, your clothes usually smell like candle. But now, they just smell like puss-"

"Let's not say that here."

"Anyway, point is, you'd never do this 'less you were tryin' to impress someone."

"You're delusional. Even I have my days where I want to feel more normal."

"Orrrrr you're totally head over heels for someone. Oooh, I wonder who it is. Can't be any of your, uh, work friends, I think."

"Even if I were to like someone, it most certainly would not be any of them. That is correct."

"And you don't really go out with anyone... ooh. Though I've seen you with some goth boy sometimes-"

"He's not my type."

"So what is your type?"

"Nobody."

Jinx sat back, looking up as their food arrived. "Thanks," she smiled at the waiter, then turned back. "Not buyin' it."

"Believe me or not, that's the way it is."

"You're just not bein' honest!"

"You're right, I'm not."

"See?"

"But it's rather unlikely that I would just tell you everything, right?"

Jinx pouted. "But Raeeee..."

"Nope. And get your hands away from my hair. Just eat."

"Fuine."

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Raven? Hey, Raven. You in?"

There was no answer. Beast Boy sighed.

"She's not respondin'."

"Dude, told ya she wouldn't wanna ref our stankball game. Just go ask Rob."

"He's gonna be busy like always."

"Just try. I'm gonna go see if Star's around."

"I say we just break in 'n see if Raven's-"

"Dude, you wanna die or something?"

"C'mon, Cy, she's just ignorin' us. Rae doesn't go out, you know that! She's probably inside readin' some book-"

"So let's not bother her."

"But last time when I asked she said yes!"

"After you kept knocking for thirty minutes straight."

"So I'll just do it again!"

Cyborg put a hand over his face. "Just go ask Rob."

"Okay..."

* * *

Raven set down her fork and looked up. Jinx tilted her head.

"Somethin' wrong?"

The demoness shook her head. "Just a feeling."

She put a bite of tuna in her mouth, savored the taste for a moment, then glanced to the side again. There was a tall, red haired woman sitting not too far away from them. She was very pretty, probably a model or something with that figure, but something about her seemed a bit familiar. It wasn't really the red hair or green eyes - plenty of people had those, but more in the gestures and the way she carried herself...

"Yo," Jinx waved a hand in front of her face. "You payin' attention?"

"Wha- umm..."

The pinkette shook her head. "Totally dreamin' about someone."

"I am not."

"Totally in denial."

"Nope."

"Rae's in luuuurvveee..."

"I have no such silly emotion in me. And I am not about to spill my secret to you, of all peopl-" Raven covered her mouth.

The triumphant look in Jinx's eyes told her that she had royally fucked up. A surge of emotion ran through those rose irises. First, it was mirth, a look that totally screamed 'I knew it', and then it was curiosity, and then slight thoughtfulness, then...

"Hmm," Jinx mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Raven stared at her empty plate for a few minutes, then stood. "I'm going to go pay."

"O-okay... hey! Wait up!"

The demoness ignored her, made sure to give the waiter a decent tip, then left. Jinx grumbled under her breath. She caught up easily, catching sight of the dark haired girl walking toward the shore, then running after her.

Surprisingly, Raven made no move to get away from her. Instead, the Titan stepped gingerly down to the beach, took off her shoes and zig-zagged through the sand right to the water. Jinx followed. The waves lapped against the beach gently, covering their feet in cool water in stark contrast to the warm sand behind them. The sounds of birds and flowing tides contrasted with both of their erratically pounding heartbeats. The silence was a little awkward, but more unnerving than anything. It was tense, then sad, then hopefully, then a bit rueful... the atmosphere was just a little weird. It shouldn't have been, but it was, and somehow, it felt so right... it felt so right with the two of them together, alone, on the beach... but it wasn't right. Was it? They were just friends.

"Damn it, Rae, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked me!"

"I do not like you, Jinx. Except as a friend."

"So then what was that whole tantrum about?"

"Tantrum? I just said I was going to pay."

"Then ya ran off, and you were totally like-"

"I made sure to set a pace at which you could follow me. Is my reticence really that strange? I believe I have gone longer without talking while in your presence."

"True, but..."

Raven stared at the waves, watching her distorted reflection in the water. Jinx inched closer. The demoness shifted.

"No touching my hair, remember?"

"Wasn't going to. Can I at least touch your hand?"

"Well..."

"C'mon, it's not like I got aids or somethin'."

"The way you sleep around other girls..."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I've only slept with like... like..." Jinx paused for a moment, counting on her fingers. "Less than five people! And none of those were like serious relationships-"

"So it was with complete strangers. Makes it even better."

"Yo, I'm totally clean-"

"Relax, I'm fairly sure you are. I just don't like being touched. As you know."

"Well sucks," Jinx grabbed Raven's hand.

 _Oh wow. Her skin's so soft. Her hands are so small. She's... warm? Ya think she'd be the type to have cold hands. This feels nice..._

Raven took a short breath. "People will get the wrong idea. Please stop." She, however, made no move to break way.

Jinx held Raven's other hand as well, facing her directly. "Yeah, and they don't even know it's us."

"It doesn't matter."

"Rae, you gotta be honest about your feelings."

"I have no emotions."

...

Even Raven had a hard time saying that with a straight face.

"Fine. I, however, am not in love."

"Alright, fine. I know how ya are. It's hard for you to like... like... like open up to peeps 'n stuff. I get it. But you should at least try to be honest with yourself! It feels sooo much better that way. Speakin' from experience."

"Oh, and you had a crush before?"

"Yeah, on Cyborg."

"Him? Interesting."

"What? I didn't even know it was him."

"I am aware. We, however, are different people."

"Yeah, and I can totally accept that."

"If you can accept that I am the way I am, then-"

"I know you're totally the hardest person to deal with in the world. And you're a bit of an ass. And you're super stiff. And you're-"

"Thanks, Jinx. Great motivational speech."

The pinkette grinned. "But hey, I like it. Makes ya fun. Seriously, though. You don't gotta be open. You don't gotta spill all your secrets or anythin'. Hell, if ya started being really social and stuff, you wouldn't be you anymore."

"If you understand that-"

"But wouldn't it be easier if you at least could accept your own feelings?"

Raven stared up at the sky. The pale blue spread endlessly above her, glowing with brilliant sunlight through white, fluffy clouds. It was warm and comforting, bright, golden... all of the things she never was, and never would be. _It's just not who I am._

 _That's fine. I don't want to change who I am just to get people to accept me. But isn't Jinx right? I'm making this hard on her too. Must be hard to be friends with such a crappy person like me._

Rainbow radiance radiating off of flowing water filled her vision. Below the surface, schools of fish and beds of colored coral greeted her. Jinx's hands on her own were comfortable, feeling as if they were holding her in place amidst the push and pull of the tides, keeping her from floating away altogether. It was suddenly very serene, standing there with the other girl on the beach in the quiet hours of the afternoon. There was a sense of tranquility like there had not been ever before. Her muscles relaxed; her heartbeat slowed. She breathed in and out evenly, taking in the scent of the seaside and the touch of the wind on her face. Black and gold hair framed both of their faces - violet and pink eyes met one another, locked in place like the clasp of their fingers.

Raven leaned in. Jinx did as well.

She could see all of the other girl's features. The thief's pretty pixie face, even in her disguise, was a cross of feminine and feline features, a cat's playful smile. And the Titan's was composed of sharper angles contrasting with smooth curves, the points of her cheekbones lending to the soft swell of her cheeks, and her pointed jawline contrasting with the smooth slope of her neck and shoulders...

Their eyes met, and then their stares shifted, and suddenly Raven was consciously aware of the fact that her own lips were a bit dry compared to the luscious, full, moist lips that the other girl was currently teasing her with...

 _No._

 _Not today._

Raven drew back. Jinx did as well, blushing faintly.

"S-sorry. It's like you say. I should try to accept my own emotions."

Jinx took a deep breath, a little bit of frustration showing on her face, but earnest affection sparkling in her eyes as well. "Right? It's better that way."

"I'm sorry. We've been friends for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah. Well, you only started admitting it some time ago, but that's improvin', right?"

Raven smiled a little, shaking her head. "I must say... ahh, never mind."

"Rae..."

"I'm sorry. Can you let me sort this out on my own? I'm... very confused right now. I need a couple days."

Jinx closed her eyes, inhaling slowly and squeezing Raven's hands. "Of course. Take your time."

"I-I'm very sorry, Jinx."

"It's okay. Geez. Whatever we are, we're at least friends, right? It's not like I'm gonna get mad at you for somethin' like this." _Just... really frustrated._

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Raven slipped her hands out of Jinx's. She stepped back.

"So, you gonna go home now?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

It was silent for a little while. They stood side by side, staring at the sea. In the distance, the sun shifted across the sky, its golden light reflecting off of the grey steel of a giant, 'T' shaped building. Raven's eyes shifted across it, then back toward Jinx.

"Well... I have a suggestion. If you want to hear it."

"Sure thing."

"You see," Raven mused quietly, "I could go back to the Tower and spend the rest of the day in my room..."

"Like you always do."

"... or, we could go back to the restaurant next door and get get seconds."

The thief grinned at that. "Now you're talkin'."

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Raven? Yo, we're gonna go get dinner. You wanna come?"

...

"Hello?"

...

"She's gotta be in a bad mood or somethin'. She usually opens her door, at least."

"Dude, maybe she's not in. She mighta gone out with Star or somethin'."

"Nah, I saw Star leaving alone earlier. And Rob's been doin' his own thing all day. 'sides, this is Raven we're talking about. She doesn't just go out. She's probably just ignorin' us."

"True." Beast Boy knocked on the door one more time. "Rae, last chance! We're gonna ditch ya!"

There was no response. They both shrugged. "Well, we tried. 'nyway, where ya wanna go?"

"Dunno. Somewhere with good vegetarian stuff."

"Still can't convince ya to try meat, huh."

"Dude. You'd have to force it in my cold, dead mouth for that to happen."

"Heh, right-"

Cyborg looked up. Someone was humming down the hall. It was a girl. Couldn't have been Raven - that one never made any noise when she moved, so it had to be...

"Yo, Star." The robotic man yelled down the corridor.

His teammate rounded the corner and floated over to them. "Hello, friends! May I be of the assistance?"

"Yeah, we were gonna go get dinner. Wanna come?"

"Of course! Though, I will have to be back a little earlier tonight. I wish to see a movie with Robin!"

"Oh. Yeah, sure, shouldn't take long. Also, think you could get Rae outta her room? We've been tryin', but she's probably being grumpy and doesn't wanna come."

"Raven?" Starfire smiled mysteriously to herself. "No, Raven is quite fine. She is doing _quite_ well, as a matter of fact."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, do not worry about it! Let us go!"

The alien girl grabbed both of her teammates and dragged them down the hall.

* * *

A/N: I had the strangest craving for fish today LOL.


	13. A girl's denial

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

This story is getting dangerously close to degenerating into a giant, steaming pile of smut... (aka, lemon warning for this chapter again!) And when I say lemon warning, I mean this is a ton of smut in this chapter...

* * *

"Starfire, you seen Rae?"

"I have not, Beast Boy. Did you require something of her?"

"Well, sorta. I mean, not exactly, but-"

The alien girl raised her brows. "You mean to play a prank on her."

"N-no. Never. I wouldn't- she'd kill me! I was gonna get her to, uh, help me set a prank up on Robin."

"Oh. Perhaps I can be of assistance instead?"

"B-but aren't you two like-"

"A little prank should not hurt," Starfire smiled mischievously. "Although, I believe Raven may be with him right now. He is discussing a case with her."

"You mean that book that showed up a few days ago?"

"Yes. She has been, uhm, absent for some time, so he was impatient to see her."

Beast Boy frowned a tiny bit. "Say..."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?"

"What is?"

"Rob's been asking for Rae a lot lately. Like, I mean it doesn't go to his normal levels of obsession, yeah, but still..."

Starfire giggled a little. "If you are thinking what I think you are trying to tell me, then there is nothing to worry about. They are nothing but good friends. I am sure of it."

"If ya say so."

The redhead smiled to herself. "So, this prank?"

"Ah- well, might be a good idea to wait 'till later. So Rae doesn't get caught in it. Would be bad," the green Titan shuddered.

"As you wish!"

* * *

The day passed rather slowly. There wasn't really too much to do, so Starfire stayed in her room for the most part. Though, she did go outside when she heard a loud "Beast Boy!" scream echo down the hall, and it was rather amusing to see Robin doused in mustard, but he, understandable, had not been in the mood to entertain her. So, other than lunch and dinner, she spent most of her time just reading magazines, and playing with Silkie, and napping, and playing with her phone-

And thinking about...

A slow smile crept on her lips again. A bead of sensation worked its way through her abdomen, spreading in a warm, lustrous wave through her muscles. Starfire looked at her clock. It was a little after 10 PM. The other Titans probably were getting ready to settle down for the night. Usually, at this time, she would have as well, but...

Then again, she had given it a few days, so there was no better time than now. _It is the right time. I know it._

Setting Silkie down, Starfire donned a skimpy nightgown and floated down the hall. Stopping in front of her friend's door, she took a low breath and listened carefully for a moment. There was a little bit of creaking coming from inside. The alien girl smiled. She knocked lightly.

"Raven?"

There was a muffled bit of cursing, then black energy enclosed the steel pane and opened it.

"What, Star?"

Starfire peered inside Raven's room. Inside, it was almost all dark. The sorceress was sitting up on her bed, suspiciously wrapped in a blanket. Without asking for permission, the alien girl floated in and closed the door behind her. Raven's cheeks were a little rosy as she tried to protest.

"Uhm, I don't believe I said you could-"

"Raven," Starfire looked directly at the other girl.

Evidently, the empath could sense her emotions - no surprise there - and Raven's spluttering protests halted. The violet haired girl sighed, then reached over and turned on the light. Her arm was conspicuously bare as it retreated back under the blanket. Her eyes were a tiny bit distracted, but to her credit, she tried to focus and shifted over, letting Starfire sit next to her.

"I saw you."

"I figured."

"Oh," Starfire giggled a little. "Was I so obvious?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It was combination of you showing up in disguise, your behavior over the past few days, and your emotions right now."

"I see. I do not mean to judge you, Raven."

"Judge me? I'm not sure what you mean. Like, as far as it goes, the boys don't really know me that well. Not even Robin. I guess it's just easier being more open with you, or something. But it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that I would go out with people."

"That is not what I am talking about. It was not just going out, Raven. You like her."

"I-I do not!" Raven shook her head adamantly. "We are just friends."

Starfire put her finger to the other girl's lips. "This is why I came. I am concerned. You are in denial."

"I'm not-"

"She seems like the right person for you. You go on dates with her often enough."

"Dates? Star, you don't even know her-"

The alien girl smiled again. "Her eyes were pink, if I recall correctly. There are not many humans with naturally pink eyes. I have only seen one."

Raven's face paled. She tried to speak, but her throat failed her. Fear filled her violet irises as Starfire touched her shoulders.

"Raven? Raven, you do not need to panic..."

The sorceress tried to breathe, but her lungs would not permit it. Starfire shook her lightly, but the other girl shrunk away, still afraid. The redhead pursued her, holding her still and looking into her face again.

"Raven. It is okay. I have not told anyone else. I am not judging you for your relationship either."

"I'm not supposed to be in contact with her at all," Raven whispered. "It's not right. I shouldn't have let you see us like that."

"I see no problem except your denial."

"She's technically a criminal-"

"She is a kind person. Perhaps she has the slimy fingers-"

"Sticky."

"Sticky fingers, but she has never hurt anyone. I saw how she was talking to you. She truly does care for you. You two must understand each other well."

"I don't deny that she's a good friend, but-"

"You do like her, Raven."

"I don't."

"She likes you as well."

"She doesn't. She can't."

"You are being stubborn."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. I... we shouldn't even be having this conversation. Regardless of how she is, I shouldn't be talking to her. I should break it off at once-"

"Raven," Starfire held her friend sternly. "You will not give up your chance to be happy."

"She's a thief!"

"Whether or not she is a thief does not matter. There is more to a person than that. You, of all people, know this well."

Raven looked down, breathing hard.

"You are trying to deny it and do what the law of your world says is right."

"If it's the law..."

"That does not always mean it is correct. There is more to justice and fairness than what is written. It is the same on my planet. You like her because she is caring and she understands you, and she is a fun person. Although she may not follow your world's rules completely, it does not make her a bad person. You must realize that none of us follow the rules completely. It is also the same on my planet."

"I... don't deny that..."

Starfire's eyes widened. "So you are afraid."

Raven's lips trembled. "I... yes. It just... wouldn't be right. I can't love. I don't like her like that. We should just stay friends..."

The alien girl closed her eyes for a moment, then darted forward. Raven gasped and pressed her legs together as Starfire grabbed the blanket away from her. She tried to cover herself, but the other girl grabbed her wrists and held her still. Starfire looked down, glancing over Raven's dark, hard nipples and the tuft of black hair on her pubic mound, before looking gently at her face.

"I knew I had interrupted you."

Raven glowered at her, face a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. "While we may both be girls, and while I did admit that I, uhm, play with myself, that was uncalled for."

"I do not mean to upset you, Raven. Here." Starfire slipped off her own gown, leaving her stark naked as well. "Now we are even."

"Star..."

"I am trying to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"I believe you do." Starfire dipped a finger down, glazing over Raven's entrance and twirling it in her pubic hair. "You were most certainly mast-"

"Yes, I was," Raven snapped.

Her face was flushed with irritation and impatience. Her entire body was very warm, almost burning hot.

"If you know that, why don't you leave me alone and let me finish in peace?"

Starfire's lips curved up. "You were thinking about her."

"I-"

"You will get nowhere if you do not answer my questions."

Raven's groaned, exasperated. Try as she might, Starfire's grip was too strong to break free from. "That wasn't even a question. You stated it like a fact."

"Is it true?"

"I-..." Raven squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything besides the heat and tension in her groin. She tried to forget about Jinx's face, focusing on Starfire's instead - _agh! That's not any better. She's pretty too!_

"Raven..."

The demoness's stomach clenched, heat pooling more and more in her body's internal furnace. The pulsing of her heartbeat sent warm waves of sensation toward her body's sensitive regions.

"Fine. Yes, I was thinking about her," Raven voice was an irate growl. "Happy?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know."

The pale girl shook her head. Blood drained from her face, flooding more and more into her swelling arousal. Her breath came quickly, little beads of sweat dripping down her neck. The hard pebbles of her nipples were electric points of sensation that only further fueled her pulsing, tensing core. It didn't help when Starfire's hands cupped her breasts either, and helped even less when Starfire kissed her sweaty neck. Even more sensation worked its way through her, draining the blood from her head. The heat in her body was back, blazing hotter than ever before, and the unruly cocktail of hormones and emotions swirling through her only made her more and more delirious.

"I..." Raven's breath was rushed, more high pitched than usual.

Starfire stroked Raven's hair. "It is okay. Take your time."

"No. You don't get it. I just... ugh. I... it's been quite some time. We had a weird thing going on for a few months. She would come by here, stay in my room for a bit for whatever the reason, we'd just talk, and..."

"Ah. So that is why you have been in your room more often."

"And I was so confused. Why would she come to me? I'm the least friendly of all of us. I'm the _least_ attractive of all of us. Look at me. I have no chest. I have no figure. I'm ugly. I'm mean. I have no emotions-"

"Raven..."

"I'm dangerous and cold. What did she see in me? Why would she want to be friends with me? I thought she was trying to play me for a fool."

"Raven, you are none of those things."

"You've said that many times. Hell, she's told me that too. Sure, whatever you say. Maybe I can be an okay friend. Maybe that's what she saw. But lately, I just... I haven't been able to stop thinking of her. These past few weeks have been a nightmare, Star. I just can't... I can't stop... I somehow can't get my mind off of her! I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Starfire's hand dipped down again. "How often do you... do this?"

Raven inhaled sharply. "It used to be almost never. But recently..."

"Yes?"

The violet haired girl's abdomen clenched again. "Every day. Sometimes more."

"You think about her each time?"

Raven chewed on her lip. "Yes."

Starfire placed a hand on the demoness's breast, then released Raven's arm and caressed her cheek. "I do not see why you are confused again. You clearly 'have the heat' for her-"

"That's, 'have the hots'."

"Yes. You are clearly in love with her, and this will not resolve itself until you admit it."

"It just can't be right..."

Starfire put a hand over Raven's vulva, then drew it back suddenly. "You are very hot."

"I know," Raven's voice came out tight between clenched teeth. "I'm part demon, remember? My body temperature can go extremely high. It usually doesn't get this hot, though."

"It must be Jinx."

"What about her?"

"You like her a lot. Therefore, your body is reacting naturally."

"No, it's- mmph! Star-" Raven broke off as Starfire rubbed her clit. "Wait- please-"

The alien girl ignored her. She lowered her head to Raven's breasts, nibbled gently on the hard, dark nipples, then inserted a couple fingers into Raven's burning core. The demoness was scorching hot inside, almost burning. She was very tight, and already very close - her walls were beginning to clench around the long fingers inside her, and despite Starfire's strength, Raven's hips would not stay still as the alien girl fingered her.

"Star-" Raven gasped, " _please-_ "

Starfire kissed Raven's breast again. "Think about her. Cum for her."

Raven's back arched as she squeezed every muscle in her body. Her breath caught in her throat again as her nether regions contracted painfully. She clenched down hard, squeezing the two fingers inside her as hard as she could, contracted once, then twice in long surges of sensation. It was a little spark of warmth, first a little fire, then slowly rising into a burning heat that drove her body temperature up higher, then back to glowing coals. It was like the flow of waves, surging and ebbing through her body, pain and pleasure mingling through all of her senses.

Slowly, as her overheated nerves began to calm, she became aware of Starfire planting kisses on her chest and down her abdomen, hugging her body gently, and massaging her relaxing muscles.

Raven drew a long, slow breath, then curled up and whimpered under her breath.

Starfire blinked and leaned in. "I did not hear you. What did you say?"

The demoness shook her head.

"Raven..."

"It's... not enough," the dark Titan whispered. "It's just not enough."

Starfire gave her a somber, sympathetic look. "It would be much easier if you would not keep denying your emotions."

Raven rolled over, chest still heaving. "S-star..."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Do not be. Just ask for what you desire."

"... I know I'm a bit sweaty and gross-"

"You are not really."

Raven took another deep breath. _True. It can get much worse than this... but..._ "Will you... hug me?"

"Of course!"

Starfire smiled widely and wrapped her friend in a tight, but gentle hug. Like usual, Raven didn't hug back, but... even so, hugging Raven with permission was a precious thing. The demoness's breath was soft and hot on the redhead's chest. They held that position for a minute or so, basking in the warmth of the embrace, then Raven drew back.

"Thank you. I will... consider what you have said."

"That is good."

Raven shifted awkwardly. "... uhm, also, I hate to ask this again, but can you... well, I'm, err- I want to be alone again-"

Starfire's eyes glinted. "I shall help you again, if you so desire."

"B-but-"

"I am sorry that I am not a suitable replacement for her. However, it is also more pleasurable when someone is helping you. Do you not agree?"

Raven sighed. "It was good, yes, and I appreciate it. But for one thing, it's still weird. And for another, it would be very unfair of me to only take and not give back."

"It is quite fine. I am happy to help you. However, I must ask, if this is strange, then how will you feel if you do it with Jinx?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I believe I can help you."

"That's-" Raven paused. "Well... I guess... it... couldn't hurt that much."

"Joy! Then, if that is what you intend, I suggest that you bring a towel, or we go to the bath again."

"Erm, uh, last time, when you, uhm... squirted... was that a normal amount?"

"It was a little more than normal, I believe."

"Oh. Then a towel should be fine. Here. One second."

Raven held out a hand and brought a towel over with her powers. She spread it out beneath them, then sat cross-legged, facing Starfire. The alien girl drew closer again, putting a hand to her own, smooth crotch, then toward Raven's.

"Hmm. You do not produce very much fluid. Does that not make it more painful? Should we not use some extra lubricant for you?"

"A bit of pain is good for me. But I guess you're right. I'm usually not very wet."

"Usually?"

 _I guess I have the ability to be fairly messy, but my inhibitions normally won't let me._ "Let's leave it there." Raven licked her lips. "How do you want me to do it?"

"I do like it when Robin uses his mouth. I was going to ask you last time, but I was not sure if you wanted to save that as well-"

"Nah. That's fine. I, uh, well, I kind of wanted to ask you to use your tongue on me too, since it's so long, but, ah- never mind-"

Starfire grinned. "You really would like me to?"

Raven blushed furiously. "Yes."

"Get on top of me."

The demoness tilted her head, but complied. She put her arms over Starfire's shoulders, facing her friend. Starfire shook her head.

"Turn the other way. I wish to do you at the same time."

"Oh. That's what you meant. Okay."

Raven turned around, heavily conscious of the fact that Starfire had a clear view into her gaping snatch. She tried to ignore it and lowered her own head, eyeing the redhead's crotch instead. Starfire was very wet - even the insides of her thighs were glistening with slippery fluid - and she was already a little sweaty, golden skin glistening in the dim light. She plunged a couple fingers into Starfire's hole, then lowered her mouth and tongued the alien girl's clit, flicking it a bit, then taking it between her lips and sucking. A moment later, she felt a tongue plunge into her own cavern and arched her back in pleasure.

It was amazing. Starfire's taste was sweet - just as she had remembered it - and although Raven usually was ambivalent about a profusion of body fluids, in this case she found that she rather liked the feeling of the slippery liquid coating her face. Even more incredible, however, was the sensation of Starfire's abnormally long tongue licking around her private parts, first dipping into her hole like a miniature phallus, then out to pleasure her tender clit, then teasing the soft hairs on her vulva, then back in again. At one point, Starfire jerked her hips up and pushed out a little bit of golden liquid, but she held it back and drew her face back, panting a little.

"R-Raven."

"Mm?"

"Wait for one moment. You are a little dry again." Starfire drew her fingers down to her own snatch and gathered a healthy bit of liquid.

Then, to Raven's great surprise, the redhead circled around the smaller hole above Raven's snatch and slowly pushed her fingers in through the puckered skin. Raven hissed and arched her back further, moaning softly when Starfire's tongue went back to work.

Raven twisted a couple times before bringing her head back down. _Two can play at that._

She did the same thing, mirroring Starfire's movements, only she did it a bit more roughly, given the profusion of fluids leaking from Starfire's opening. The alien girl drew back and cried out.

"Raven!"

"Hold on."

The demoness swung her hips off of Starfire's face and put her mouth over Starfire's crevice once more. She thrust her fingers in and out rapidly. The alien girl lurched - she was not the patient type and usually didn't take that long.

"R-Raven, I am going t-to cum-"

A rush of golden liquid spurted out simultaneously with a loud moan. Starfire moaned Raven's name, still gushing her body fluids out onto Raven's face and over her upper body. She cried out again and again, and even when the stream slowed to a little trickle, her opening was still clenched with the power of her orgasm, squeezing tightly against Raven's fingers.

Raven licked some of the thin, sweet liquid off of her mouth and withdrew her fingers. She continued pressing against Starfire's sensitive nub gently, easing her out of the orgasm. The alien girl's body was covered in a sheen of sweat, her abdomen and legs drenched with her own secretions. Raven waited until her breathing slowed, then sat back, smiling a little.

"You moaned my name this time."

Starfire's voice was a little breathless as she spoke. "I do like you too, Raven. I believe I told you that my culture not only permits but prefers a polygamous love. I love you just as much as I love Robin, only in a different way. It is, how to say it, less romantic? It is also less demanding at times. It is good to have this type of love."

Raven smiled again, but this one was tinged with sadness. "Now you see the problem?"

The alien girl sat up. "Raven?"

"I cannot help but feel that friendship is somehow... I don't know. It's safer. Jinx ultimately comes from Earth's culture. She might be a bit loose compared to average people, but it's different. I can't risk losing that friendship with her."

Starfire leaned in again, touching Raven's shoulder. "I cannot help but feel that you must give it a chance."

"I... don't know."

Starfire kissed Raven's collarbone, tasting her own fluids. She brought her hands down to Raven's smallish breasts, massaging them gently, feeling the hard nipples protrude far out into her palms, aching for more stimulation. Raven's breath began to quicken.

"I'm confused, Star."

"I know. That is why I am trying to help you understand your own feelings."

Starfire's hands trailed lower again. She lightly tickled Raven's sides, prompting a little bit of squirming, then ghosted over the top of Raven's legs. She drew in, rubbing the sensitive flesh of Raven's inner thighs, then pinched the tendons at the juncture of her legs.

"Ah, Star..."

The redhead licked the ridges of Raven's ribs, pulling gently at the girl's long, dark strands of pubic hair. Raven hissed a little in pleasure.

"If... hypothetically speaking, I were to do this with her... do you think I should shave? I know you like playing with my, erm, body hair, but..."

"I do not know. I think it suits you, but she may think differently. I do not think she will mind so much, however."

"I see..."

Raven gasped when Starfire inserted a couple of fingers again. The long digits pressed up into her tight, hot core, pushed in and out several times, then withdrew. There was a little bit of shiny liquid stuck to them when they came out. Starfire smiled. She put them in her mouth, made a show of tasting it, then brought them out again. She stuck them in again, fingered Raven for a couple minutes, then withdrew and this time pressed them to Raven's lips.

The demoness licked at her own musty, salty secretions, moaning a little when Starfire went back down again. The hand came up one more time and Starfire licked her fingers.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I enjoy the taste of your essence. It is, how do you say it... salty? But I find it very stimulating."

"... I see."

This time, the fingers went back toward Raven's behind, and the tongue returned. Raven's breath came quicker and quicker. She was already aroused from having made Starfire orgasm, and the several minutes of skillful stimulation was getting to be too much. She felt her insides lurch once, but instinctively resisted the sensation. Starfire drew back momentarily.

"Let it go."

"I- I..."

"Let it come. Holding it back is not good for you."

The tongue went back to work. The alternating stimulation of her clit and ass and G-spot was starting to become too much. Raven tried to speak, but all that came out of her mouth was an incoherent stream of gibberish. She moaned a bit, tried to hold it back, but lost focus on maintaining control of her lower regions. Tension built and built, fueled by heat and musty scents... and at the worst possible moment, Starfire spoke again.

It was the same as before. "Think, Raven. Jinx is watching you. She is enjoying your pleasure. Cum for her."

"Mmmpf- Jinx!"

Raven cried aloud and her insides clenched hard. She squeezed against the fingers like a vice, thighs coming together and dragging the other girl all around the bed. Part of her wanted to surrender to the orgasm completely, but then the other part of her refused to give up control - she fought it, and fought it hard, but it still overpowered her body. Pulsing waves of heat sent more convulsions to her overheated snatch.

She could see it. It was Jinx's face above her. It was the pinkette's pretty face and lusty body teasing her.

Raven pushed out hard, again, Jinx's name tearing itself from her lips. This time, she even forced out a tiny bit of viscous, whitish liquid from her urethra, dribbling down onto Starfire's face. She convulsed two more times after, dry, then her body resisted the rest of it and fell back, refusing to give her more.

The demoness put a hand over her forehead, panting.

"Mmm," the look on Starfire's face was triumphant. "You do love her."

"What... makes you say that?"

"Your orgasm was much harder this time. You even made a bit of cum this time," Starfire wiped a bit of the white fluid off her cheek and held it out on her finger.

Raven's face was completely red. "I thought I said that was a dirty word..."

"I said it before and you did not complain."

"I was... distracted."

"By the thought of Jinx, yes." Starfire put Raven's cum in her mouth. "Mmm. I do like your flavor."

The violet haired girl looked away, burying her face her hands. _How can this be? I almost never orgasm that hard. Is she right? Do I really like Jinx that much? I..._

"Raven? Raven, look at me."

The demoness took several deep, shuddering breaths, then let Starfire hug her again.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You desire her. This is a natural response."

"It's filthy. I feel like a slut-"

"You are not alone in doing this. I feel better as well when I think about Robin as I do it. Thinking about you is also pleasant."

"That's- that's different. You're in an open relationship with him. And I don't know what you see with me. Either way, it's different. You're not some creeper doting on him from afar."

"You are not either." Starfire placed a hand on Raven's breast again. "You know what your heart is telling you. You also know her emotions as well. You cannot hold it in forever, dearest Raven."

The violet haired girl chewed on her lip. Her eyes glazed over for several minutes, then she heaved a sigh and laid her head on Starfire's shoulder. "You're right."

Starfire stroked her hair. "It seems to be difficult for you. I am sorry-"

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Even so, I do not like seeing you suffer."

Raven raised her head, brushing her messy hair out of her eyes. "I don't like it either."

"Perhaps you should tell her how you truly feel. I do not think she will hate you for it."

"I doubt that too. Look, I..." Raven held her head. "I need a bit of time to think about how to do this, okay? Thank you for everything, really, I appreciate it, but-"

"You would like to be alone for a bit. I understand. This is not something I can help you with at this point."

"... yes. I just... have to sort it out on my own. You're okay with that?"

"I am here to help you, Raven, not to push you. I can only do what I think will help you figure out your emotions, but it must eventually come from within yourself." Starfire kissed Raven's sternum lightly. She stood. "All I ask is for you to promise me you will talk to her."

"O-of course."

"And you will tell me how it goes."

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "Well... I suppose I do owe you..."

Starfire smiled. "Then I shall wait. Good night, dearest friend. Sleep well."

"Good night, Star."

Raven switched off the light as her door opened, then shut again. She laid back in her bed, arms stretched out beneath her head. Dark eyes stared at the ceiling. A slight prickle in her body told her that she still craved more, but that would have to wait for later.

The demoness closed her eyes. _I'll talk to her tomorrow._

 _I shouldn't hide like this anymore._

 _I can't take it._

 _I'll do it._

* * *

A/N: Getting there.


	14. Trepidation

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Sorry for the delay! Promise we're getting there.

This chapter has some violence and of course, Jinx's bad language.

* * *

 _Mmm. Morning already?_

Jinx curled up in bed. Quiet warmth enveloped her body. She stretched her legs, still half asleep, then pulled the covers over her head.

Suddenly, a loud crash from outside sent tremors through her whole apartment. _Wha-?_

Jinx sat up. It happened again a moment later. The pink haired girl got up, puzzled. She walked over to her window and lifted the curtain. A couple blocks away, there were plumes of smoke rising from the skyscrapers in the city. She spotted a bit of purple goo stuck to the side of one of them. _Oh boy. Plasmus. Guess Rae and friends are takin' care of it. Shouldn't be a big deal for 'em. Guess I'll go back to sleep._

She turned away. _Wait. Something's a bit fishy. What's with all the smoke._ Jinx turned back. _Wait a sec. Weren't there a couple of skyscrapers there just a second ago? Maybe I'm imaginin' things. No, I swear they were there._

 _... maybe I should go check it out._

The thief shook her head. _Nah. Not my problem._

 _People could be gettin' hurt!_

 _Not like they'd want help from me anyway. I don't owe 'em anything._

 _That's cold._

 _..._

 _Well, I do feel a bit bad. But them cops would just cuff me and throw me in jail anyway._

 _..._

 _What if Rae's there? What if she needs your help?_

 _Nah. She's probably fine. Rae's way stronger than me anyway. I'd just get in her way. 'sides, she probably doesn't wanna see me there if she's fightin'._

 _If you show up and help, she'll like ya more. It'll show that you care._

 _Like impressin' Rae really matters. I don't really care about that._

 _..._

 _'Kay that's a fat fuckin' lie. But seriously, she might get mad at me. I could distract her._

 _But she could get hurt. You really don't want that, do you?_

 _No, I just... I just..._

 _You want her to like you._

 _I just don't want her to be mad at me... it sucks but... Rae's kinda my best friend, right? I don't wanna lose her._

 _So go._

Her brain said no, but then again, when had she ever paid attention to that thing?

* * *

Jinx snuck behind a couple buildings, hiding in the shadows as she approached. It quickly became evident that it was not a simple matter of Plasmus causing a bit of trouble. She stepped over the bodies of several metallic parts - probably the limbs of broken robots - and some very dead people, trying to keep focused on the center of the action. Peeking around a building, Jinx made sure not to be seen.

It was an absolute disaster.

So she had been mistaken. It wasn't just Plasmus. It was that horrible monstrosity of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload all fused together into a big steaming pile of sludge, stone, and electricity. _What is that thing called? Ternion, right?_ _Yuck._

The legion of robots surrounding it probably were only making things worse as well, but they, in themselves, shouldn't have caused that much trouble either. No, the real problem was the giant, metal, worm-like creatures that were currently drilling in and out of the ground, and occasionally through the base of the surrounding buildings. The damage was already severe, with several skyscrapers looking like they were ready to topple over, and many of the vehicles in the streets had caught fire. The ground was broken and shattered in many areas, almost as if an earthquake had ravaged the city, and from the holes, even more of the worm contraptions kept appearing moment by moment.

Jinx gulped. _'Kay. That looks really bad._

A bubble of black energy blocked a blast of goo and energy from the giant monster, drawing Jinx's attention. A moment later, the Titans emerged from it, tearing through the robots as they tried to bring down Ternion. Black energy spread, cutting through metal like paper.

"Raven! Focus on those worm robots!"

Robin's voice could be heard even over all the commotion. She had to assume Raven got the message because the tendrils of magic shifted and engulfed several of the worm creatures, holding them in place and slowly disintegrating them. All the while, she continuously provided her teammates with shields from various attacks. It was incredible, actually, that the dark sorceress was capable of immobilizing dozens of the huge worm robots at once while still maintaining enough focus to defend her teammates, but then again, she was Raven.

Jinx squinted. _So she's in the back right now. Guess she's gotta be to keep an eye on everyone. Gosh, those worm robots are huge! They're like as big as trains. Maybe bigger. How can she even stop something like that?_

A robot came flying toward her and she ducked back as it landed at her feet. The robot twitched a bit as electricity ran through its body momentarily, before lying still. Jinx prodded the head with her foot carefully. _It's one of those Slade bots. Duh. Of course it's him. But wait. If he's behind this, that means that there's something else he's got planned. He always has at least one trick that isn't in plain sight. Uh..._

Right on cue, she spotted something approaching rapidly down the street. Jinx nearly blew her cover in a panic when she realized what it was. _That's a fuckin' missile!_

Raven must have realized it as well because she turned on her heel rapidly and threw up a shield. There was less than half a second to react, but she did it in time. Dark energy enveloped herself and each of her teammates, and Jinx was startled when it engulfed her as well, making sure that the blast did not harm her.

She half expected the energy to drop as soon as the smoke cleared, but a second and a third explosion delayed that from happening. The ominous sound of creaking metal drew her attention away from Raven and back toward the skyscrapers. _Oh no. Don't tell me that's what Slade was goin' after. He's gonna bring those buildings down on her head._

Unfortunately, the pink haired girl was spot on. She spotted black energy repairing some of the skyscrapers at the base, but there were simply too many falling for her to fix them all at once. Jinx nearly jumped out in panic, but she stopped in amazement as dark sorcery engulfed the remaining towers and held them in place, preventing them from collapsing farther. There were more than ten skyscrapers, giant blocks of metal and glass, hovering in midair above the battleground, suspended by the sheer force of Raven's powers. Even her teammates were looking up with wide eyes, but a quick order from Robin set them back in action.

By now, the robots were mostly cleared away, but there was still the matter of the giant monster. Jinx chewed on her lip, studying the look of utter concentration on Raven's face as she slowly began to shift the skyscrapers back in place, gathering debris to fill in the gaps at their bases and keep them at least temporarily upright. It wasn't good enough.

 _Is that... a freakin' tank?_ Jinx's breath caught in her throat. It seemed like a tank, but it was much larger and more powerful than a normal one. She watched in terror as it fired a shell straight at Raven, engulfing her in a cloud of smoke. The vehicle drove forward and fired another shell. The ground around Raven was blackened with scorching fire and molten metal.

Jinx simply could not take it anymore.

Even as Starfire rushed back to help her teammate, a blast of pink light intercepted the next shell, causing it to blow up near the alien girl. _Oops. Uh. Guess I'll have to explain that one. But for now..._

Jinx turned and threw several hexes at the tank, watching as it fell apart within moments. She ran toward the spot where Raven was, worry etched on her face.

"Rae!"

She found the dark sorceress coughing into her hand, a little bit bruised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Rae, oh my god, you're-"

Jinx darted to the side as a staff made contact with her shoulder. She moved in the same direction as the blow to avoid getting hurt, then looked up. Robin pointed his weapon at her defensively, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Don't come near her."

Beast Boy and Cyborg drew closer as well, fending off the attacks from Ternion, but also keeping a watchful eye on her. The pink haired girl threw her hands up.

"I'm not here to fight you. I wanna help."

"You attacked Starfire." Robin hissed. He glanced momentarily at his singed girlfriend, who had rejoined the battle against their monstrous foe.

"I was tryin' to defend Rae! I'm sorry that I happened to blow up that missile when Star was close by."

"I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Robin," Raven's strained voice cut through their argument. "We have more important things to worry about right now."

"... Raven?"

"She's not a threat. Believe me, I've... dealt with her a few times."

The masked hero frowned and turned toward his teammate, suspicion marring his face. "You've what?"

Raven bit her lip. Sweat beaded her forehead as she desperately tried to maintain focus. "Robin," she repeated. "In case you didn't notice, I am holding thirteen skyscrapers above us right now, and any lapse in concentration will mean that I drop them and the people inside will die. So I need you to trust me. Jinx isn't going to fight us right now."

Robin glanced up briefly, then back at her. He looked back at Jinx, then toward his teammates. Beast Boy and Cyborg were also looking at Raven curiously, probably unsure as to why the sorceress was bothering to defend a known criminal who had a sizable bounty on her head. After all, they _had_ gotten into many fights before, and Jinx _had_ worked for Slade before, so it could have been a ploy-

Abruptly, Starfire flew back and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. He turned briefly, puzzled by her presence.

"Robin, she is not a threat. If Raven trusts her, we should as well."

"Uhh, and you guys have a lot on your hands right now. I can help. For real."

The masked Titan turned back toward his girlfriend, grimaced, then gave Jinx a curt nod. He looked back toward Raven, frowning.

"We'll have to discuss this later."

As soon as the two Titans went back to the fight, Jinx darted forward.

"Rae!"

The dark sorceress's face was strained and tired; the dark circles under her eyes and pale complexion of her skin wasn't only from overexertion of her powers - it almost seemed as if she were somewhat sick, or something of the sort.

"Jinx," she muttered, a little irritated. "You should've stayed back there. You could have sniped that vehicle from a distance and Robin would've never had to know it was you."

The pink haired girl chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin'. He's... he's gonna chew your ass out later, isn't he?"

"He might, but as you can tell, I don't exactly have the energy to worry about that right now."

"Right. I'll stop distractin' ya."

Pink eyes turned up toward the sky as, through a veil of smoke, the skyscrapers began to shift back in place. The process seemed a bit slow - she had seen Raven's powers work much faster before - but then she remembered that there were people inside, and moving the buildings too quickly would not be good either. Tense and nervous, Jinx kept her gaze fixed on the giant buildings, failing to notice the red dot of a laser on Raven's shoulder.

The bullet was silent. Incredibly, Raven _still_ managed to react to the attack, but her shield didn't have much time to strengthen, and the metal bead pierced the black energy, cutting into her in a little spurt of blood. Jinx shrieked, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Rae-"

"Get down," the demoness hissed.

She shrouded them in a shield as another laser point appeared, then another. This time, however, high powered missiles came flying at them. Jinx winced as the ground rumbled with the explosions, but this time, Raven's shield held. The dark Titan was clutching her shoulder, her face a mask of pain as she began extracting the bullet with her powers, blood flowing freely down her arm. She gave off a soft gasp as it came free, then lowered her shield tentatively.

Big mistake.

 _He_ was there, standing right above the two girls as the dark magic faded.

"Hello Raven. Jinx."

The pinkette's eyes blazed. "You-!"

She reached forward to throw a hex at him, but Slade was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and bent her arm to the side. She cried out in pain, forcing back tears.

"Get away from her," Raven growled.

"Make me."

Black energy responded, but in her distracted state, she couldn't keep track of him well enough to pin him down. The masked villain was a blur as he darted around, but she at least managed to force him to retreat over the course of about a minute. Her face was a mask of concentration as she stared at him vehemently.

"Stay away."

Slade shrugged. "I have done what I intended, regardless. Until next time, dear Raven. If there is a next time."

"If there's-"

Raven and Jinx looked down simultaneously. The bastard had planted three mines directly around them. They looked at each other. _Oh no._

The explosion hurt. A lot. Jinx felt her head hit the ground and she gasped as bright light exploded over her vision. Time seemed to slow. In the distance, the blasts of goo and electricity slowed to a near halt as the Titans all looked up. The black energy that was supposed to be surrounding the skyscrapers disappeared, and with a terrifying noise, the metal and glass behemoths began to topple. Jinx's breath caught in her throat. Images flashed in front of her eyes. _Raven being buried under a pile of rubble. Her broken body crushed by the weight of thousands of tons of stone. Raven being hurt. Raven being... Raven being killed._

"Raven," Jinx whimpered.

She fumbled around, reaching for the dark sorceress's hand. She found it only after what seemed like an eternity and squeezed it gently. Well, if they were going to die, at least it was going to be together. The pink haired girl closed her eyes.

At the same time, Raven's powers returned.

When Jinx finally realized that they were not, in fact, dead, she opened her eyes again. Raven was sitting up beside her, energy pouring from her body in a frightening torrent. She never let go of Jinx's grasp.

By the time she was done putting the buildings back in place, the Titans had finally managed to split the Ternion monster back into three. Separated, Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload were much easier to deal with, and within a few minutes, they were vanquished as well.

Raven shifted at Jinx's side, blue energy surrounding her hands and seeping into the pinkette's body. Jinx sighed softly, feeling her aching muscles relax. Relief washed over her quickly.

"Rae... I'm good. Thanks. Really. I'm fine now. Save your energy. I'm not hurt."

Raven's tired eyes shifted up briefly at Jinx's face. "That's... good."

The dark sorceress closed her eyes and slumped into the pinkette's lap.

"Rae? Rae, you okay? Rae-"

"She's fine." Robin knelt beside her, clutching his arm. "She faints when she's used too much energy. This isn't the first time it's happened. We'll need to get her back to give her a safe place to recover, however. So let her go."

Jinx blinked in surprise. She hadn't even realized that she had been hugging the other girl so tightly.

"Sorry. Look, Robin, I, uh..."

Masked eyes judged her suspiciously. "Make no mistake. You still have a bounty on your head, but... given the current circumstances, none of us is in a position to chase you around. So I suggest you get out of here quickly before the police arrive."

"But Rae-"

"We'll take care of her."

The look on his face grew a little suspicious at the way Jinx referred to Raven, but he didn't mention it further. Jinx sighed and touched Raven's cheek before letting her go. She was out of there before the other Titans arrived.

* * *

Minutes passed in quiet darkness. She laid on her bed, clean and showered, mostly unharmed. Somehow, that only made her feel more guilty.

 _She was right. I shouldn't have jumped in like that. Now Bird Boy's gonna be suspicious of her. And she had to waste extra effort to protect me. I'm so stupid. I should've just... ugh. She even spent the last of her energy to heal me when she should've healed herself. She even fainted after. I should've been the one to get hurt. Not her._

 _Rae..._

Jinx curled up. She buried her face into her pillow. _Why did I even do something like that? I'm so impulsive. Just because I was worried about her..._

 _I was scared for her. I thought... I seriously thought she wasn't gonna make it. But she was totally right in the end. I shouldn't have bothered her._

 _Raven..._

Frustration welled up.

 _Can't you see that I just want you to be happy? I don't want you to get hurt. I wanna be able to protect you and make you feel good. You just never let me._

 _..._

 _... I guess it's kinda hard for me to protect you when you're way stronger than me. But still, why won't you just... why won't you tell me if you like me? I thought we were at least friends... or..._

 _Maybe I really am annoyin' to her. Yeah, I guess I kinda am. Probably just get her in trouble with her team. Probably just waste her energy when she could be protectin' herself. I couldn't do shit for her... I never can._

Minutes faded into hours. Back in the quiet comfort of her own room and bed, Jinx settled into the soothing warmth of her blankets. It was so different than the blood and metal of the earlier battle. It was much calmer. It was...

Alarms rang in her ears. The shrieks and screams of the dying rang all around. The scent of iron and stench of smoke filled her senses. Jinx held her head. _How does she even deal with that? Isn't it hard fightin' like that, 'specially when you're an empath? Doesn't it get hard, Rae?_

 _..._

 _You know, I think I kinda get why she wants me to stop stealin' stuff. I really get why now. I'm just makin' trouble for her. It's really gotta hurt her to keep fightin' like that. Even if it's just against me, it's gotta suck for her to deal with all of this. I really am just nothin' but annoying to her._

 _..._

 _I really should stop. I'm sorry, Rae. I just... I was bein' selfish. Makin' you clean up after my messes... ugh. Sorry you have to deal with my mess of a life._

Jinx reached for her phone. She sighed. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel... she'd probably appreciate it. I should at least say sorry. Yeah. It couldn't hurt._

Her fingers moved over the words in a tired stupor.

 _Rae, sorry for jumping in like that earlier._

 _I was really worried about you._

 _I just wanted to help._

The pink haired girl paused. It was no good. Something just didn't feel quite right. She turned over, staring into the darkness of her room. It reminded her of the dark sorceress's room a bit, except that there were fewer books and more paintings. And it was a bit smaller. And it was lacking someone. Jinx chewed on her lip.

 _Just... text me back so I know that you're okay. Okay?_


	15. Lust

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

 ** _Warning: Lemon_**

I think that's all I need to say. :D

* * *

 _Midday_

Jinx sat on her couch listlessly, staring at her phone. Glassy pink eyes scanned over the screen as she scrolled through various games and read stories, but her mind wasn't really into anything she was doing. She sniffled a bit, hugged her blanket around her, and checked again.

 _12:17 PM. No new messages from Raven._

 _God damn it._

She reached over and grabbed a cookie and a bottle of liquor. Nothing like binging on sweets and alcohol when things didn't go her way.

But really.

 _Like for real. Why can't she just… you know… be honest with me? Like, maybe she's not interested. That's okay. Totally fine. We can just be friends, ya know. But what if she wants it? I just… wish she'd tell me how she really feels. Stupid Rae._

 _I guess being friends is tooootally fine. She's a good babe. For real though. She's so much fun to be around. If datin' her would make things awkward, that'd be bad too. Staying friends is great, if that's what she wants._

 _…_

 _Oh, who am I kiddin'? I wish she'd be interested in me. I hope she likes me. I really… ugh, Rae._

Jinx slipped a hand under her panties. _Rae… ah…_ She pictured Raven's face, the mysterious, softly angled cheeks and the slope of her jaw framed by the impossibly silky, deep, violet hair. Raven's lips above her, puckered, and the dark ridges of her brows, shadowing those all-knowing, bottomless pools that were so much more than just eyes. There she was, Raven, above her, a tiny smirk caressing her lips.

 _Wait, ah… but what if… what if she really doesn't want it?_ Jinx bit her lip and drew her hand out, wiping the little bit of wetness onto her thigh. _I really hope she does. I really want her to just… to just like me! I swear she's interested 'n me. The way she's looked at me… and I mean, we've practically gone out before! Just not like, officially on a date._

 _12:47 PM. No new messages from Raven._

 _I dunno. Maybe I pissed her off yesterday. Ugh. I knew divin' in there was a bad idea. Now Bird Boy's gonna watch her more carefully. Even Beast Boy was lookin' at her a bit funny. Lucky Starfire stood up for her, otherwise I bet Mr. Traffic Light would've gotten real mad. I dunno what his problem was anyway. I was just tryin' to help her. I was worried! She coulda got hurt. She could've died…_

 _God damn it! Rae, can't you see that I'm worried about you? Can't you see that… that… I like you?_

 _…_

 _Maybe I should just tell her. I just… I can't deal with this anymore._

 _Ugh._

 _…_

 _But maybe she doesn't feel the same way. If I confess, it might make things… ah. Fuck._

 _…_

Jinx reached for another cookie, continuously scrolling through her phone. She followed it with a swig of liquor, feeling the warmth from the alcohol spreading through her. Curling up in the blanket, she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

 _It was exactly the same as before. The image was firmly implanted in her head. She didn't need the setup. There she was, Raven, holding up the massive blocks of falling skyscrapers on her own. There must have been thousands – maybe tens of thousands – of tons of metal and glass suspended in the air, but all of them knew that Raven could not let them fall. There were people inside. There was no place to set them down. There would simply be too much damage._

 _She watched in trepidation as the sorceress began to move the falling pieces back toward their original locations, gluing the seams where the skyscrapers had broken with her powers. The look on her face was of utter concentration; she was putting as much of herself into fixing the giant buildings while still defending her teammates from the onslaught of a bunch of robots and the giant monstrosity that was Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload fused together._

 _It was exactly, exactly the same as before. With all of her concentration elsewhere, she failed to notice the missile coming at her directly from behind._

 _"Behind you!"_

 _Pink light thundered out to intercept the projectile midair. The sorceress turned, eyes widening a bit in surprise. She threw up a shield as the first one exploded some distance away from her, but neither of them noticed the second one before it hit her magic. The huge explosion engulfed Raven in smoke, sending shockwaves through the ground._

 _"Raven!" Jinx ran forward, but a third missile hitting the ground between them sent her to the ground instantly._

 _Above, the black energy faded from around the skyscrapers and as if in slow motion, the massive blocks of metal and glass began falling. It was a complete and utter disaster – there must have been at least ten of them, blotting out the sky as they gradually tipped over and collapsed. Steel and jagged shards cascaded down onto the area where Raven had been, creating a giant pile of hazardous debris._

 _Jinx shrieked again and tried to blast some of it away, but there was just too much. She was faintly aware of Robin turning to her in surprise as she darted forward, but he wasn't the biggest concern right now. Her eyes were glued on Raven – where she should have been, anyway… and the massive buildings falling onto them._

 _With a tremendous creak and groaned, they toppled. Jinx froze in place and looked up, pink irises flooded with fear._

 _"Rae," the dark Titan's name left her lips in a frightened whisper._

 _Unlike before, though, the black energy didn't come back. Of this, she was sure. Raven was buried there, bloody and unconscious beneath all that rubble, and the skyscrapers falling onto her would definitely, 100 percent kill her. And everyone, for that matter._

 _But, there wasn't really anything she could do, except watch as it all came falling, falling down._

* * *

"Raven!"

Jinx eyes flew open. She sat up, head throbbing painfully as she struggled to clear the nightmare from her mind.

 _Ugh. Not again._

She squeezed her hands into fists, trembling. _I can't… I really can't deal with this anymore. I…_ The pink haired girl grabbed her phone.

 _9:34 PM. No new messages from Raven._

 _Fuck it. I can't take this anymore. I have to do something. I have to-_

She threw off the blanket and looked out the window. It was dark already. In the distance, the giant T was lit with patterned color and shadow from the lights at the base. Her eyes shifted to near the top, where she knew Raven's room was. She shook her head, then went back to her couch, holding her head in her hands. Jinx grabbed her bottle of liquor, took another sip, then shook her head and drained it.

 _I'll go. I…_ Her heart pounded harder than ever. She held her head, feeling a little dizzy as the alcohol took effect. _I… need to see her, at least._

Jinx rushed for the door, throwing it open, just as someone reached for the doorbell. Both of them jumped; neither of them seemed very collected at all. It took a moment for both of them to recognize each other.

"Rae?"

"Jinx." Raven's voice was low and breathless.

"I was just gonna come see you."

"In that?"

Violet eyes moved up and down the other girl's body. Jinx was dressed in nothing but a tank top and panties, her sleek legs pale and smooth, her slender body barely hidden under the somewhat skimpy clothing. There was a noticeable wet spot on her panties. Her hair was tangled down around her shoulders – not in its usual distinctive horn shape – and there were dark shadows under her eyes. Raven looked only marginally better, though she was dressed in a little bit more.

"Can I… come in?"

"Wha? O-oh. Yeah."

Jinx closed the door behind them, aware that Raven's gaze seemed to be glued to her legs and to the wet spot at her crotch. They went to her room, closed that door as well, then Raven discarded her cloak and took a deep breath.

"So." Raven's voice was a little bit slurred for some reason.

They stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was silent for a few minutes. Raven chewed on her lip and opened her mouth; at the same moment, Jinx blurted something out.

"Sorry about yesterday-" "I'm sorry for rushing in like that-"

They both stopped at the same time. "You go first."

"No, you were talking."

Jinx huffed. "Look, it was totally my fault. I freaked out for no reason."

"You wanted to help. You were worried. I can't blame you for that."

"I didn't need to. Now your team doesn't trust you."

"Even if Cy and Star were to find out about me being friends with you, they would be fine with it. I don't particularly care what Beast Boy thinks." Raven sighed. "Robin… I don't know."

"He didn't seem too happy. You sure it's fine for you-"

"I already snuck out without anyone knowing."

Jinx groaned.

"Him not trying to arrest you on the spot is pretty good already," Raven shifted nervously. Her voice was more breathless than ever. "Let's not talk about that. Please."

"A… alright. So."

"Look. I… I thought hard about it."

"About?"

"Us." A little bit of redness blushed onto her cheeks. She seemed a little rosier than normal. Her voice was noticeably slurred and very un-Raven-like. "I told you I'd tried to sort out my feelings. It just… took a while. Actually I still haven't really. I…" the words seemed to have a hard time coming out.

Jinx drew closer. "Are you… drunk?"

"I… may have had a little bit to drink. You're a bit red too."

"Yeah," Jinx managed to laugh a little. "I was thinking about you too. It's been driving me crazy."

"I can tell," Raven offered her a tiny smile. "You don't look like you've slept well in the past couple days."

"You too."

This time, Raven stepped forward. "I… I really haven't."

They stood there, face to face, only a tiny gap separating them. It was silent and still for a minute or two. They stared and stared, pink and violet clasped together in flushed silence.

…

Both of them moved at almost exactly the same time. Raven threw her arms around Jinx's shoulders, while the other girl pulled her in at the chest. Raven tackled Jinx to the bed and they kissed deeply and sloppily, hands and mouths moving rapidly over one another. The embrace was warm; the juncture of their mouths and hips was hot. They kissed in a frenzy, heat blooming like a spark setting their blood ablaze.

A minute passed and they broke apart, both heaving for breath.

"God, Rae, you're so hot."

The demoness didn't even have time to speak before Jinx pushed up and reversed their positions, pinning Raven to the bed and kissing her again. This time, her hands groped at the dark Titan's shirt for a moment, lifted it off of her, then began fondling her breasts. Raven moaned into the kiss, then hissed as Jinx moved down and sucked at her neck.

"Yessss…"

She jerked around as the other girl played with her small, hard, dark peaks, the nipples jutting far out from the apex of her mounds. Raven's own hands came up and massaged Jinx's breasts beneath her shirt as well. She felt heat spread through her as a bit of sweat dripped off of the pinkette's face onto hers, pleasure emanating from the other girl in an inundation of sensation.

Jinx threw her own shirt aside as well, then tugged at Raven's waistband. The fabric came away, leaving the pale demoness stark naked beneath her.

The pink haired girl grinned, heart beating faster than ever. "No underwear? That's kinky. Nice bush, by the way."

Crimson flooded through the heroine's cheeks. "You like it?"

"Yeah babe – wow, this is soft."

Jinx's fingers twirled through Raven's lower hair, rubbing at the light fur along her vulva. Raven jerked her hips and moaned as the other girl sucked at her collarbone, leaving another blooming mark. It barely took a minute.

"Ah, Jinx, _Jinx!_ "

Warmth spread through Raven's body as her abdomen clenched. A little bit of wetness coated Jinx's fingers as she squeezed, pleasure running through her, warmth spreading through her body. The pinkette silenced her with another kiss, then left a third mark on her breast, just above her nipple.

Jinx sucked on her finger and let up a bit, eyes gleaming brightly in the darkness. "Huh. You're not very wet, even when you cum," she murmured. "Kinda sad. I like the way you taste. And smell."

Raven blushed, chest still heaving. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just make you cum more-"

"Wait. You first."

Raven's hand dipped into Jinx's panties. The other girl was already soaked, thick strands of liquid sticking to the insides of her thighs. She didn't last very long either. Jinx gyrated and humped against Raven's hips as she came, moaning the demoness's name noisily as wetness seeped out and dripped from her panties. Her neck was slick with sweat as she leaned in again. A cum covered finger stopped her – Raven put it in her mouth, sucking on her neck as well.

Jinx felt a tongue trailing over her breasts and abdomen, leaving cool streaks of sensation down her heated body. Her drenched panties came away and she spread her legs, revealing her gaping arousal, slick with shiny secretions and a bit of white cream between her legs. Raven pulled on the little strip of pink hair pointing down at her stiff clit, then licked at the other girl's opening. She tasted half sweet, half musky, still leaking even as Raven began to suck at her clit and fingered her again.

Jinx squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my god, Rae, Rae, I'm gonna cum again!"

Even more came out this time, a trickle of fluid coming out with each pulse and contraction. Jinx's thighs came together and dragged Raven around the bed as the warmth pulsing in her body turned to heat. She shuddered, twitching and moaning, sweating and panting as her orgasm surged and ebbed, seemingly endless.

Raven didn't stop there. A wet, slick finger penetrated the pinkette's other hole, and the feeling of both of her entrances being fingered made her cum again, ecstasy overwhelming her body. Raven's fingers dug deeper and she came across a ridged, rough region in Jinx's wet cavern; she jerked her fingertips against it rapidly and roughly and Jinx's voice rose in volume, the contractions of her orgasm coming harder than ever.

"Rae, ah- nnff-" Jinx's voice came out as an incoherent babble. She squirmed and jerked, lightheaded with sheer pleasure. "Ah, Rae, stop, stop, I- can't- take it… please…"

The demoness obliged, sitting back and licking her fingers as she waited for the other girl to recover. When Jinx finally sat up again, she found Raven staring at her, a wet, honey-like glaze covering her face, neck, and chest, some of it even running down her smooth, toned abdomen. Raven's eyes smirked at her.

"You bitch," Jinx darted forward and tackled Raven. "I was supposed to do you first!"

Raven shrugged. "I wanted to do you too, though."

The pinkette laughed, then licked at Raven's collarbones, tasting her own flavor on the pale, smooth skin. She bit down a bit, leaving yet another mark, then made a fifth one on Raven's shoulder. The demoness shuddered, sensation pooling in her lower areas again. Her eyes glazed over as Jinx's fingers rubbed over her sensitive nipples, the hard nubs protruding far out from her breasts in the cool air. Raven's heartbeat pounded faster and her breath came in shorter gasps.

Jinx smiled a bit when she felt something furry and hot rub against her thigh. She moved her leg a bit as well, adding to the sensation.

"Horny, aren't you?"

"Your fault."

"Here, let up. Bend over."

"Why, what are you – mmmnnn!"

Raven broke off as Jinx gathered some of the slick cum and penetrated the demoness's ass with two fingers. She wiggled them around a bit, waited until Raven was actively gyrating her hips and squeezing back, then flipped the other girl over and buried her face in her furry snatch. The long, soft strands tickled Jinx's nose and cheeks as she licked and sucked. Raven's own hands came up to pinch her nipples and she arched her back. Within a minute, she was cumming again, her opening gaping wide as Jinx sucked on her stiff, engorged clit. Raven's brows came together and her lips parted, breath coming in half gasps, half moans.

Jinx drew up, holding Raven's clit between two fingers while leaning in close, whispering in Raven's ear. "Yo, don't hold back. Give me some cum, will ya?"

The pinkette plunged her fingers into Raven's gaping entrance and found what she was looking for. Rubbing and jerking her arm roughly, she fingered the other girl harder and harder, somewhat surprised when Raven softly begged her for more.

Putting her face back down, Jinx licked at Raven's clit, biting on it lightly. This time, Raven did indeed let out a bit of wetness, her musky scent and part sweet, part salty flavor hot against Jinx's cheeks. The demoness moaned softly, shuddering a bit, as her orgasm faded. Jinx raised her face and gently caressed Raven's cheek, licking her fingers again.

"Hey. You don't need to hold back, you know?"

"I'm not."

"You totally are."

"I…" Raven's breaths came in short gasps. She blushed, knowing that it would be hard to lie to Jinx in her half-drunked, desperately aroused state. "I'm… used to it, I guess. When I let go, I let go too hard."

"No big deal. If you're worried about makin' a mess, just look at me." Jinx grinned, and even Raven cracked a little smile at that. "But if you're talkin' about the other thing, well… I mean… you know I'm not gonna do something you don't wanna do."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Jinx leaned it, caressing Raven face again. The demoness's pale body was stark naked and burning hot in her arms, and yet she still seemed a bit… off?

"You're used to it, I guess? Wait a sec… don't tell me. You're scared of what'll happen? Like, with your powers? Or you scared that I won't like you if your other half pops up?"

Raven sighed, her breath hotter than ever against Jinx's neck. "I don't know what I'll be like if I let all my barriers down. I could be a totally different person. My demon side could come out. I could… hurt you. Not just physically. And I guess you're right. I'm just used to be bottled up."

Jinx stared for a moment, then laughed softly. She kissed Raven's forehead, then planted another one full on the lips. "Hey. I trust you. I mean, yeah, you could totally be a jackass on the inside. Or a heartless murderer. But I don't think you are. You're really a good person. Really. You don't have to be scared of me judging you."

Raven took a deep breath. "You don't know that. I could be like my father. I could be completely evil."

"I guess so, but I feel like I'm right. Even if you're part demon… Rae, I just know you'd never hurt me. You're not gonna yell at me for trustin' you, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," the demoness spoke breathily, slightly frazzled. "Just… forgetting that, I mean…" she closed her eyes and offered a little smile. "I _love_ that you trust me, okay? That's why… that's why I liked you to begin with. But it's not just that. I'm just not used to letting things out."

"Totally fine," Jinx continued planting kisses, lower and lower, sometimes leaving marks along with them. "I'm not gonna tell you to change. Hell, if you suddenly turned all extroverted 'n stuff, I'd think something'd be wrong with you."

"Right?"

"Totally. But, if you trust _me,_ then maybe… sometimes, isn't it better to let yourself go, even just for a little bit? I think it feels better that way. Keeping things bottled up forever kinda sucks."

"It does. However, physical and emotional intimacy are different things."

"Okay, sure. I totally get why you don't want to share your secrets so freely. Hell, I don't either. But why don't you even let yourself feel good?"

"I do."

"You were totally holdin' back on cummin' earlier."

"That's… I just…"

"You're not gonna tell me it's because you don't want me, right?"

"No, I really, really like you, Jinx."

"It's not 'cause I'm ugly, I hope."

"No. I… honestly," Raven's cheeks were rosy. "I always thought you were really pretty."

"Aww, Rae," the pink haired girl smooched her again. "Then what's the problem?"

The demoness fought with herself for a minute or so, then sighed. "Me being irrational."

Jinx grinned. "I thought so. We'll hafta work on that."

She pressed her hips against Raven's groin, rubbing their erogenous regions together. Though Raven still wasn't very wet, her slick juices were enough for the both of them. After a moment, the demoness began to gyrate against her as well, grinding her clit into Jinx's pubic bone. The pink haired girl leaned in, hugging Raven tightly and the two of them began kissing deeply once more, breasts crushed together in a tight embrace. Jinx brought a hand up and ran her fingers over Raven's lips, then trailed down and closed her hand around Raven's neck, once again reminded of how physically small and delicate looking the dark Titan really was.

Like that, with her eyes in a pleasured lull, glazed over and half-aware as she was, it would have been easy to choke her to death right there, or to take advantage of her in ways that wouldn't be possible if she were fully on guard as she normally was. But the fact that _Raven_ was trusting her…

 _She really does like me._

Jinx blinked a few times, eyes watering a little. Raven felt a pang of affection stir inside her and this time she was the one pulling down Jinx into the kiss, heart aching as well. The juncture of their lips was tender and sweet for just a moment, before Raven drew back, a little trickle of sweat running down her cheek.

"Hey," her voice was a husky whisper. "Can you… be a little rough with me?"

Jinx wiped her eyes, smiling. "I'd love to. One sec."

She reached over to her drawer and brought out a vibrator. She put it between them, trying to fit their legs together in a way that would keep the vibrator there.

"You know, I always wondered about tribbing."

"What about it?"

"It looks cool, but, doesn't seem like there's enough friction to actually get you off. Especially not with someone like you. Who needs it to be rough."

"I don't _need_ it…"

"You like it though."

Raven blushed. "Yes, I do."

Jinx grinned. "Alright. Just let me know if it's too much, alright?"

The demoness nodded and her eyes glazed over again as they began grinding against one another. Jinx's hand came up to choke her, and she jerked a bit, startled, as she felt several hard slaps to her breasts. Raven's gasps turned into moans, and her jerking movements grew harder and harder. Jinx leaned in.

"You like that?" She whispered into Raven's ear. "You like it, my lil' slut?"

The color in Raven's cheeks told her that the heroine was, in fact, enjoying the dirty talk. Jinx slapped the other girl's face lightly, then watched as the dark brows came together and her mouth opened.

 _She's close._

"I'm not cumming without you," Raven whispered, then pulled Jinx down.

Small hands ran over Jinx's chest, pinching the pink nipples hard. The former thief felt electric points of sensation surge out from the peaks of her breasts out over her body, intensified when the thick texture of Raven's voice murmured in her ear again. She felt blood rush through her body at the incredibly dirty things Raven was saying to her, sensation stirring from the vibrations at her clit, to the slick fluid rubbing between their bodies, to the light scent of Raven's sweat, and the taste of Raven's lips against her own.

The girl knew how to turn someone on.

Jinx thrust down and Raven pushed back. Their hips bucked in staggered rhythm as their eyes met.

"Rae… I'm really close."

"Me too."

"Together?"

"Together."

Raven's hand came up, and she added a tiny bit of magic to their overheated bodies. That did it.

They moaned into each other's mouths as their hips bucked against each other. Jinx tilted her hips a little and squirted a bit of clear, slippery liquid onto Raven's stomach and crotch. She contracted a few times, hard, each time expelling a little ribbon of cum onto the other girl's body. Raven jerked wildly at the sensation of hot, sticky liquid pouring onto her, squirming and thrashing, noisy moans muffled only by the lips pressed over her mouth.

Liquid fire boiled through both of their bodies. Clasped together, they both could sense the rhythm of each other's heartbeats, each contraction and each pulse, the flowing tide of energy and swell of raw pleasure amidst the mix of their scents and tastes.

…

Eventually, the lack of oxygen began to make the room spin and Jinx toppled a little bit, dizzy from the force of her orgasm. She rested her head on Raven's stomach, then drew her hand down and was surprised to feel a bit of gooey liquid running out of the other girl's entrance. She wiped a bit up and put it in her mouth. It was salty and sweet, a mix of flavors that sent a pang running down her body and made her cum in a little aftershock.

After a minute or so, she sat back up, watching as Raven breathed shallowly, eyes still closed.

"Sorry for cumming all over you," she grinned sheepishly.

"I don't mind," Raven's voice was quiet, though not unhappy. "Since it's yours, I find it kind of hot, actually."

Jinx grinned, then touched Raven's face. "Hey. You okay?"

"… I think so."

"You came really hard, didn't you?"

Jinx's hand trailed down again. The demoness's eyes opened a sliver and she sat up, stretching a bit.

"You look exhausted." The pinkette's voice was gentler than it had been before.

"I haven't slept well lately, just like you. And yesterday really tired me out. And now this… Jinx… you know…" Raven cracked a little smile. "I haven't felt this good in so long. Or so tired. It is a very strange combination."

The pinkette's lips curved. "Same. I dunno about you, but I'm totally pooped."

She leaned over, and as she did so, Raven fell back with her, totally limp.

"We need to shower."

"Yeah," Jinx replied, but she didn't move.

"We'll need to do laundry tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

…

Raven sighed comfortably, as she felt the other girl settle against her neck. "Mmm… I guess we can worry about all that later."

"Yup."

They settled in against one another, cuddled in a hot bundle of flesh against the cool night air, in the intimate darkness sparkling with faint moonlight. Gasping breaths gave way to slow heartbeats, thumping quietly in calming air.

The demoness turned and settled her head against Jinx's own. "Good night, Jinx."

"Night, Rae."

* * *

A/N: I think it came out a bit weird, but at least they finally got together! Worry about the plot later, says Raven…


	16. Lovers and friends

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Been a little busy with commission works. Still have a lot of things on my work list, but I felt like taking a break to write some more of this. :)

* * *

Thoughts came slowly. At first, everything was cold. Then, there was heat, creeping in slowly through cold blood and limp muscles. Light flitted through speckled darkness, color seeping through the monochrome world of dreams. It was first a dazzling mixture of all hues, then faded to splotches of red and orange, then further into a curtain of violet as her vision focused. Slow, even pulses stirred in front of her, slower than the rhythm of her own heart.

She licked her lips, throat dry.

 _I swear there's a glass of water somewhere around here..._

Her arm wouldn't move. Frowning, she tried feeling around. She quickly realized that her hand was placed over something warm and soft, definitely a piece of flesh, though she wasn't sure which in her groggy state. Holding her arm in place was something else, probably another arm, pressing down on her own.

She slipped her arm down, wriggling it free, and the blankets around her stirred. A hand grabbed her wrist and put her hand back in place. She tried it again. This time the other person turned, letting her arm go and snuggling into her shoulder. She absentmindedly stroked the silky, violet hair, then reached over for her water.

It was gone in a couple seconds. Why had she been so thirsty?

 _Ah. Right. I came a bunch yesterday. Didn't drink enough after that to make up for it._

Her nose twitched. Now that she thought about it, the room did smell a little. Not bad, but definitely... pungent? Or musky. Probably musky. Definitely an unmistakable smell.

 _Hmm. That's why I feel kinda sticky, isn't it? Guess I need to do laundry. 'Bout time to anyway. Also don't have anything to eat. Need to get groceries. So many chores to do today. Mmmm..._

"You think too much."

The voice was breathy and dreamy against her collarbone. Through the curtain of her lashes, pink eyes shifted to the side. Her companion's eyes were still closed, but she definitely wasn't completely asleep anymore.

 _That's cute, coming from her. I think too much? Yeah right._

"I'm trying to sleep. This pillow is really cushy."

"Those are my boobs."

"Same thing."

Jinx snorted. _Would be cruel to get up and leave her here alone, I guess. Maybe I can just sleep in. What time is it anyway?_

She reached for her phone.

 _2:13 PM. Cool._

The person beside her sat up immediately.

"2:13? Ah. We really slept that long?"

Raven held her head, eyes squeezed shut. Jinx sat up as well.

"I guess. Why? Dat a problem?"

"We had training this morning."

"Oh." Jinx's eyes shifted over to Raven's communicator, which was blinking. "Think they messaged you about it."

Raven laid back, putting a hand on her forehead. Jinx bit her lip.

"Robin gonna be mad?"

"Yes. Maybe. I've skipped before. I don't know."

"Shit. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault. I overslept as well."

"But I also made Robin suspicious about you and-"

Raven sighed. "I know. You have to realize it too. It looks extremely bad for me to appear to have any sort of relationship with you. Because, well, you break the law doing bad things. Not like, really extremely morally or ethically wrong like Slade does, but you know what I mean."

Jinx swallowed. "I... yeah. Rae..."

"Hmm?"

"I mean. I like you. A lot. You know that."

"I do."

"And I wanna see you be happy. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know that. Jinx, this isn't your fault-"

"But I also know that me being with you is gonna make people look at you funny and say all sorts of bad things about you."

"They do that already. I've learned to ignore it."

"But now Robin's gonna be suspicious too, and if the city things you're like in league with me or something, won't they try to remove you or something-"

"They might." Raven rubbed her temples. "Yes, it would be very bad if they thought I was in a cohort with you, Gizmo, and Mammoth. They'd be calling for my head. Robin..."

"He'll hate you too."

"No, no. Robin might be a bit stiff, but he's not a complete asshole. He's just too concerned about doing what's right according to the law. And he's obsessed with putting people into categories. Civilians are innocents to be protected. Superheroes are either rivals or friends. Criminals are criminals, either lock them up or take them down. Basically his thought process is like, since you steal things, you have to be evil so he's going to lock you up, no questions asked."

"I'm not evil!"

"I know that. Robin doesn't, because that's not the way he thinks. He might ask me to stay off of missions where you're involved, or ask me to take a break from the team for a while if he thinks our relationship is a problem, but he wouldn't do more than that. Unless word got out and other people started putting pressure on him."

"I'm sorry."

"I keep telling you it's not your fault."

"It is, though. I... well..."

"You kind of jumped out of nowhere, yes. I'll admit that it was quite sudden and you didn't end up doing that much, but I know your intention was to help me."

"Rae, it's just that I've... had so many nightmares about this."

"About? What happened a couple days ago?"

Jinx nodded. "It's like some variation of that. You're either holding up a building, or something that's crumbling. Every time, the outcome's the same. Your powers fail and I have to watched you get crushed by a bunch of falling rocks. Sometimes... sometimes I'm the one that makes it happen. Sometimes I hurt you."

"And you feel guilty about it."

"I mean, when I wake up, I know it didn't really happen, but in my dream, it feels so _real_ , ya know? Like I actually have to watch you, well," Jinx gulped. "Die. And I feel really, _really_ bad whenever it's me ending up hurting you. I just couldn't let that happen to you. I wanted to protect you."

It was silent for a minute. Raven stared down, perplexed.

"If... you really feel that way, then I don't see why you wouldn't-"

"I've been thinking about it." Jinx's reply was almost too quick.

Raven frowned. "You've really considered becoming a Titan?"

"I dunno. I mean, savin' people's not exactly the same thrill as messin' with a bunch of cops. But you know I don't really like seeing people get hurt either, and besides, beating up guys like Slade would totally be fun. Sparring with you guys seems fun too."

Violet eyes stared piercingly. She knew that look. It was useless to hide things to Raven.

Jinx sighed. "Okay, yeah. You know I've always been trouble, right? You guys have my record. When I was actually in school, one of the popular girls in another class started making fun of me and throwing food at me in the lunch room. I was mad at her, so I tried fightin' her and ended up bringing the roof down on a room full of kids. You know how awful that felt? And my home was a nightmare. I always got into trouble since I couldn't control my powers, so mom and dad always were yelling and arguing. Didn't help that they were totally mentally unbalanced and super hardcore crackhead druggies. Still felt awful when I brought the house down on them too. I think for like my first 15 years, I never did anything that helped anyone. Only made trouble for other people, or, well... did some really bad things on accident."

 _That must be where her fear of things dropping on me comes from. She's done it a lot of times before._

"People can change. I was born from evil itself, you know."

"That's what I really admire about you, Rae. Even if you're part demon, you're strong enough to fight it and do what you think is right. Even if the universe tries to crush you, you still fight back, and the amazing thing is, you win!" Jinx laughed. "Sometimes I can't believe how strong you are. In a bunch of ways."

"I'm not really..."

"And it's also annoying when you sell yourself short, but that's so like you."

"I thought this was supposed to be a relationship, not you fangirling over me."

"Can be both." Jinx grinned.

Raven smiled. "Okay. But my point still stands. You're plenty strong yourself. I know you've made a lot of trouble before, but if you want to start correcting it, it's better to start earlier, right?"

"Yeah, but, well, everything I try, I just mess up. Just look at a couple days ago. I didn't do shit to help you."

"First step is trying."

"I just keep failing-"

"I'm here to help you. And pick you up if you fall."

Jinx sighed. "Am I really worth it?"

"Jinx. Don't think you're the only one who likes someone."

"Rae..."

 _Beep beep._

They both jumped. Raven's eyes darted to the side. _Ugh. Not now._

"You're not gonna answer that?"

"I don't really want to."

"But you'll get in trouble-"

"I..."

"I'll still be here after you finish talking to them. Not like I'm gonna spontaneously combust."

Raven grimaced. "I guess so."

* * *

 _Titans Tower_

"Raven, _where are you?_ And why is your screen black?"

Robin paced back and forth in front of the main computer in the Titans' living room. Cyborg and Beast Boy eyed each other behind him, waiting for the inevitable outburst of rage.

"You missed training this morning without even letting any of us know! You've been acting so strangely lately, and I'm beginning to think that something's going on with you. The way you were acting when we fought Slade-"

"Dude, she was holding up all those buildings and saved so many people. And us." Beast Boy raised a finger meekly.

Robin ignored him. "And the way you acted when Jinx came out of nowhere..." he shook his head. "I don't even know what to think! And you don't even have anything to say!"

Raven's voice was a little nervous over the intercom. "I'm sorry. I was trying to gather some information this morning and lost track of the time. It totally crossed my mind that we had training."

"Information? About?"

"Well..."

"Raven. Now is _not_ the time to keep secrets."

"I didn't really want to get you guys involved."

"Especially if it's dangerous."

Silence.

"Raven."

"I heard about an offshoot of the Church of Blood. Supposedly they were trying to resurrect Trigon."

" _Trigon?_ Is that even-"

"Using me as a sacrifice, it might be possible. That's why it was important that I look into it. As it turns out, my fears were unfounded. One, it would take a demon lord of considerable power to perform the right ritual to resurrect Trigon. A bunch of silly cultists would never have enough power to do so. Two, these supposed cultists are actually just a bunch of edgy teenagers who were ditching school and trying to impress some gang with their fake cult."

Robin sat back. "So not a real threat."

"No, I already took care of it. A few hours of detention and one of my little tricks should keep them in line now."

"Oh, so you pulled the old Dr. Light on them."

"Much less severe, just enough to scare them."

"Right. How did you find out about this anyway? It's not like you to take on detective work."

"Jinx told me."

"Her?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure-"

"As much as it might surprise you, Jinx is pretty nice when you get to know her, and she's not really a bad person at all."

"I have trouble believing that."

"Don't take my word for it, ask Cyborg about her."

Robin turned. "Cy?"

"Yeah, dude. Got to know her when I went undercover at the HIVE, remember? Sweet gal, pretty big heart, just followin' the wrong people. Totally could believe it if she turned herself around."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure, dude? That blast she hit me with last time was pretty nasty."

"I'm with Beast Boy on this one. Every time she fights us, it's definitely in earnest. What makes you so sure that you can trust her?"

"Because I'm an empath and a telepath, Robin. I can literally see into her mind."

"You can be misled."

"I'm quite sure that I am not."

"That sounds like something someone being deceived could say. It's a possibility that she's using this as some kind of trap to lure you in. She knows a bit of witchcraft too, if I recall."

"Our modes of magic are totally different. Robin, I am asking you to trust me."

"I believe that you are trust worthy, I'm just worried that your judgement is not entirely accurate."

"You just don't want to believe in her."

"She's a criminal."

Beast Boy and Cyborg eyed each other again. How many times had they heard that argument? They could practically see Raven fuming already, despite her not actually appearing on the screen.

"Robin. You saw the way she jumped out to try to protect me. If that doesn't tell you that she's really trying to change her ways, I don't know what will."

"You say that, but in the mean time, we still have reports of miss pink hair stealing things from shops here and there and trespassing in all kinds of places and-"

"None of those sound like very severe crimes to me."

"A crime is a crime. How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm beginning to wonder why you keep defending her so adamantly. Is there something that-"

"Because she gave me good information of her own volition and _hasn't actually hurt anyone._ I have seen her try to help people with my own eyes. And I am not blind."

"And yet she still chooses to continue to engage in robbery. How do you explain that? Seriously, I fail to see anything wrong with my logic here. Beast Boy, Cyborg, either of you care to chime in? Guys?"

Robin looked back. They were nowhere to be found. He scowled.

"They're probably tired of hearing us argue about this for the millionth time. Honestly, I am sick of it as well. Robin, I-"

"We'll continue this conversation when you get back, then. As for training, I'd like to have a makeup session with you. Your sparring could use some work still, and it's important that you know some hand to hand combat in the situation that-"

"My powers fail or Slade or whoever finds a way to jam them. I already agreed with you, and I did not purposely skip the training the morning. It was an unfortunate accident that I apologize for."

"Hmph. Fine. We'll talk more when you return."

* * *

"Rae, calm down. I know he was kinda dissing me, but you don't need to get so worked up about it-"

"He just doesn't want to see the good in you! I mean, what does he think is going to happen? If you keep assuming the worst in people and treating them like garbage, they'll actually turn evil some day."

"I won't."

"If everyone treated you like that, you would. I've almost gone down that path before, and I would have if there weren't people to pull me back."

"I have you, so I won't."

Raven's look softened. "Robin's still infuriating. He's a good leader, and he's actually not a bad friend, but still."

"Heh. Gets on your nerves, right?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the arguments we've had. I've blown up far too many appliances to count by now. That one was very tame already. Both on my end and his."

"Maybe 'cause you had me here."

"I've thrown quite the tantrum even with an audience before."

"Oh. Then, well..." Jinx grinned widely. "It's probably because you're no longer sexually frustrated after last night."

Raven's cheeks flushed brightly. "That may have something to do with it, actually."

"Wow, so honest! Rae, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Shut up, you. As I recall, you were the one getting me all dirty anyway."

"You said you liked it!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't see me doing that, do you?"

"That's- well, but..." Jinx blushed. "It would be kinda hot though..."

"How lewd."

"But Rae-"

"Kiss me."

"-I still think it would be awesome if- wait, what?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I said kiss me."

"And you said I was lew-"

"Just do it."

"Haha, okay."

Jinx leaned in and gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek. She drew back. Raven frowned.

"That was it?"

The pinkette laughed. "Since when have you been such a kissy person?"

"I'm not. I was just expecting a little more." Raven sighed. "Oh well. Time to go back to the tower, I guess."

"Wait, but I thought you just talked to Robin-"

"He'll want to see me back there too. Besides, it seems like my company isn't welcome here anymore."

"Hey! Just 'coz I didn't give ya a big, sloppy french kiss doesn't mean-"

Raven snorted. "Just kidding, just kidding. But really, I should get going. Text me if you need anything, okay?"

"How about some help cleaning up around my room? We made such a mess-"

" _You_ made a mess, as I recall."

"You made me!"

Raven rolled her eyes again. She raised a hand and the bedsheets, blankets, and pillowcases quickly came off and flew into Jinx's laundry basket in the corner. A perfume bottle lifted itself from her bathroom and floated in, sprayed a bit of fragrance here and there, then flew out again.

"There. I helped."

"But, but-"

"And I'll stop by with food later, okay?"

"Oooh."

"Ugh. So spoiled."

Jinx smiled. "It's okay. I was just kiddin'. Come back if you have time, 'kay?"

"I will. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll try!"

The pinkette stared as her friend disappeared into a dark portal, then sat back on her bed. She sniffed a little, then wrinkled her nose. _Hrgh. Rae was right. It does smell like me in here. Guess I'd better clean up._

* * *

 _Titans' Tower_

Raven emerged in her room. Dark eyes glanced around; she noted nothing out of place and nothing out of the ordinary in her immediate vicinity. _Okay. Nobody's been in here while I was gone. Good. I suppose Robin will want to see me, but first, I need to shower-_

 _Knock. Knock._

The dark sorceress frowned. _He's here already?_

"Robin. Can it wait a little?"

"I know you were at Jinx's place."

"What, you used the tracking device on my-"

"You left your communicator on."

Raven blanched. _I did?_

She pulled it out, and sure enough, she hadn't properly hung up as she had thought. _Well this is awkward._

"We need to talk."

Raven sighed. "Of course we do. And it can't wait until I finish showering."

She felt a wave of heat pass through Robin, a mix of curiosity and embarrassment. He _had_ heard their innuendo-laden conversation after all.

"It can wait, but make it fast."

"Okay then."

 _Ugh. Guess this will be messy to explain..._

* * *

A/N: This chapter split into two parts since I need to sleep/study and it'd be rather long otherwise. :p


End file.
